Flashback: The Legacy of Rage
by AngelicRage0
Summary: There can be only one hero, no matter how you persuade them, you will always be the enemy, They can't help it, they're only human, But you must always remember, your legacy."A Hero is remembered, but a legend never, ever, dies..." COMPLETE.
1. Stuck in a Catch22

_**(A/N:) As by law, I am sadly prohibited from claiming any ownership the the Sonic The Hedgehog or SEGA franchise. I don't own any of the Sonic characters or any relating companies. But, I do own Rage The Hedgehog, Scarlet The Hedgehog, Mark The Echidna, Crisis The Echidna, Volt The Hedgehog, and any other original characters that aren't originally from the SEGA or Sonic franchise. But I own everything else like the story and plot, so please ask me VIA comment or review if you would like to use any of the characters or part of the stories or plots that I make. I'm very flexible and lenient when you do. As in all stories in this site, please read and review. Positive and encouraging feedback is what helps me edit my stories and makes them better. Also new characters are always welcome as well as ideas that can improve any of my stories. Thanks for taking to time to read this message!**_

_Flashback_

"_Eggman," _I breathed,_ "let--me--go--aaahhh!!!" _The bastard had me rigged to a electrical shock brace.

"_Shut-Up, you wretched hedgehog!!!" _said the rotund scientist _"hehheh…what's the matter doc'? Can't take a little lip from a mere hedgeho-ahaaaahh!!!" _all I could do was hang there trying to keep from passing out again. _"I said SHUT UP!!!" _he bellowed, _"Make me you son-of-a-BITCH!!!" _I said. Eggman flinched a facial muscle._ "Grrrraahh!!!" _I struggled to fight the pain._ "What do you want with me anyway?!"_ I hollered back. Slowly, an evil grin spread across his face. _"I was hoping you might say that…hohooo!"_ I tried my best to remain conscious. _"You see, rodent, I plan to study and analyze your body--gayrod" _I interrupted, _"Aaah!!"_ that sent another shock blazing down my spine. _"Ahem, as I was saying, I plan to study and analyze your body, so I can find a way to copy your abilities into my body using this elemental fusion chamber. Also, I plan to turn you into my own personal slave so you can do my dirty work and destroy the Sonic Team for me. Mwuahahahahaaaaaa!!!!"_ I hung there seething with a destructive anger so fierce it could blow up cities if it were physically existent. _"So then why is she here?" _I saw her there hanging up by the walls unconscious, with bruises and scratches all over her body…I sighed in defeat, I new this wasn't going to end in my favor _'I have to give in, there's no way out…' I thought. 'But I have to at least try.' summoning all my strength, I attempted to break the bonds that held me._ _"Grrrrraaaahh-shooocckkk"_ _'No use the restraints are too strong, wait, maybe-yes.'_ _"Rrrraaaaghh-shooooocccckkkk" 'Damn! Even my abilities are blocked!' I couldn't win this one, and that shook me violently. 'Well, this is it…' I have no other options, only one way out. "Sigh, Alright Eggman, I'll do it…" _there was no way to escape. Eggman stepped up to me and laughed in my face. His grin returned as well. _"Well, glad to see you finally come to your senses hedgehog"_ he said _"But under one condition…"_I replied, in hopes to negotiate with the madman, _"Grrrr, fine! What is it!?"_ I looked at the red female being held up by the chains now slowly waking up from unconsciousness, "_She goes free…_"

* * *

"_Ugh, wha—where am I? Why does it feel so cold in here? Oy, why does my head hurt so badly!? I hear talking…wait is that—"_

* * *

"_She walks out of here, without so much as a scratch on her skin…and I'll go peacefully."_ I said sternly, pointing towards her. _"Fine, I'll do it"_ the crazed scientist pushed a button on his remote and immediately the red female was released to the ground. Immediately she ran over to the light blue hedgehog and held him in a tight hug, burying her face into his chest. _"!!!"_ the girl was inaudible.

"_It's okay, but listen, you have to get as far away from here as possible…"_ I said trying to comfort her. She slowly lifted her tear stained face so she could see me.

* * *

As soon as I heard what he said I lifted my head so I could get a better understanding of what he said, the look on his face was one I thought I would never see in my entire life. It was so filled with sorrow, worry, and regret. He spoke again, _"Look, there's no time to explain, just get away from here now!"_ he cautioned. _"B-but, what about you?" _I asked feeling my voice crack. _"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…now go." _he said, "_You always say that…_" I thought. I nodded and left, praying to God he would be alright.

* * *

"_Well, it's about time you got back to reality, rodent!"_ he snorted _"Okay Eggman, I'm all yours…"_ I sighed. _"Excellent, now, step inside that chamber."_ He said pointing to a pod, I did and the door closed in front of me. _'This is it, I tried my best that's what matters, and at least my friends are safe…'_ I heard a metal door swoosh open and then close, and I felt myself go into a deep sleep like state…the process had begun.

End Flashback

"Ugh…where am I? Why does my body ache? What's that annoying beeping noise? Why is it so fucking cold?!" I said as I was coming back into consciousness. "Guys, come back I think he's waking up!" I heard someone shout in the room. All of a sudden, I heard and felt a rush of wind come by, feet running, fur spinning, hi-heels land on the floor, a sort of warped zapping, and two pairs of wings coming in. I slowly opened my eyes and out of one corner, I saw a white wall with a window on the side. I opened my eyelids all the way to see a blurry blue figure standing in front of me, a yellowish orange on my right, pink and red right next to it and the blue one, a cream colored one with a small light blue blur, and on the other side stood a red one next to a purple and white, and a black and red one standing next to them. I blinked my eyes again to clear my vision and once more to focus. "Who are you guys…?" I asked hoping to find out. What I saw standing at my side was a two-tailed fox, a cream colored rabbit with a Chao floating next to her, a pink female hedgehog in a red dress, A blue male hedgehog that looked all too familiar, a red echidna, white female bat in a leather jumpsuit with a heart-shaped chest-plate, and an ebony black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. The first one to step up was the rabbit and Chao. "I'm Cream The Rabbit, and this is my Chao, Cheese-Chao, chao!!!" The young girl and Chao said in innocent voices. "My name is Tails, nice to meet you." Said the two-tailed kittsune. The next to step up was the pink hedgehog "Hello, I'm Amy Rose, I'm Sonic's girlfriend!" she said proudly. I saw the blue hedgehog groan with distress. I noticed that Amy had suddenly made a big hammer appear in her hands holding it threateningly above the azure hedgehog's head "Something the matter Sonic!!!???" she said with fire in her eyes. "Uh-n-n-n-n-n-no not at a-all A-A-Amy, hehheh…" he replied with fear in his voice.

"Good…" she answered back. He took a deep breath and sighed with relief before talking to me "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" he replied, giving me a thumbs up sign. The red echidna stepped forward with an overconfident look plastered all over his face, then he opened his eyes and presented his hand in front of me which I shook while he said "The name is Knuckles The Echidna and don't forget it unless you want to end up back here…hehhehheh" *Wham!!* "Way to show hospitality in a hospital you knucklehead!!!" to my surprise it was the female bat that had attacked the echidna over the head. "Oooww! Jeez, I was just kidding!!!" he retaliated, "Well next time say something that's actually funny!!!" she glared at him then turned to me and immediately changed her expression to a pleasant one "Hi, honey, my name is Rouge The Bat. That's Knuckles." She smiled. Knuckles, was still rubbing his head. "It's very nice to meet you Rouge…" I said with a smile, whilst shaking her hand. Last up was the black hedgehog. He just lifted his head and looked at me before bringing it back down. "Hmph, the name's Shadow The Hedgehog…" he told me in a sort of dark tone. "It's very nice to meet you Shadow…" I said holding out my hand. Shadow looked at me in a somewhat surprise before shaking it. I looked in his eyes as anyone else would when meeting someone new and I saw that he appreciated the courtesy. "So, who are you?" asked Sonic.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE…**

A/N: What do you think? You read the message at the beginning I hope so please read and review. First fic so PLEASE no flames or hate comments.


	2. Picking Up The Pieces

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Picking Up The Pieces_

**STORY RECAP**

"Hmphf, the name's Shadow The Hedgehog…" he told me in a sort of dark tone. "It's very nice to meet you Shadow…" I said holding out my hand. Shadow looked at me in a somewhat surprise before shaking it. I looked in his eyes like anyone else would when meeting someone new and I saw that he appreciated the courtesy. "So, who are you?" asked Sonic.

**END RECAP**

At that moment a pink female flamingo with a nametag saying the name [Sarah] came in. "I'm afraid he can't tell you any information regarding that matter." She said. Everybody looked up at her confused. "And why, may I ask, is that, Miss Barwin…?" I questioned, my guard rising and my heartbeat speeding up. "Calm down sir, unless you have an answer to their question…" she said crossing her arms looking at me inquisitively. I slowly let my guard down and my heart resume normal repetition and pondered the question, and that's when it hit me, I didn't have an answer! "I…don't…know…" I said. This confused everyone else as well. "Uh-huh, well, would you like to know why?" she asked knowingly. "Well, I don't think I would find spending the rest of my life wondering who I am very comfortable for me now do I?" I asked, a little angered at her question. "Relax, calm down a little will ya'? Ahem, yes, well unfortunately we did not find any information on you, but we did find out that you have a temporary case of…amnesia." She said glumly "However, we did find a few items with you near the crash site." She explained. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean 'crash site'?" I said "yes, well, when these guys found you, you were collapsed and unconscious on the street smoldering from what appeared to be fire. You were badly burnt, but you were perfectly fine. You didn't have ANY fur that was burnt off, and you still had a steady pulse. Oh! And also you had a few items lying on the ground right next to you." She stated in a matter-of-fact way. "So, wait, lemme get this straight. I was found by Sonic and his friends in the middle of the street, unconscious, and smoking like I was on fire not too long ago with a few things laying at my side, and now I have amnesia and I don't even know my own name!?" I asked surprised. "…yeah that's pretty much it." She said normally. "what are the items that were lying next to me while I was unconscious?" I asked. "Well the items were two swords, and if you look down at your chest you'll notice that there is some kind of weird crystal-quartz stone tied to a leather necklace wrapped around your neck." I took the stone and fiddled with it while she continued to fill me in on the details "When young Miss Rose here found you on the street she called everyone else over to come see what happened and she noticed that your stone was humming and glowing. And that's about it until you were rushed to the hospital and woke up here." She finished. We all stood there in awkward silence for a while before Amy came up to me and said "Maybe if we try a think of something that can boost your memory we can find out who you are." She said happily. "Don't worry guys I'll take care of this no problem." Knuckes said cracking his knuckles and moving towards me for the back of the bed I was on "Knuckles what are you gonna do?" I asked defensively. Just then Knuckles started ruffling through my quills as if searching for something "Hey!-what tha-hold still so I can-getoffa me-hold on I'm still tryin' ta-knock it off those are my quills yer touchin'-no I still gotta…" Everyone sweatdropped at the scene. "Wait I just got to-get off before I get really angry-c'mon I just need ta'-I said get OOOFFFFF!!!!" I shouted in anger. I looked back at Knuckles who was now covered in ash. As well was everyone else who were at my beside were now up against the wall looking at me with defensive expressions on their faces "What?" I asked unaware of what happened. "Dude, look at your bed…" Sonic said pointing to it in surprise. I looked down in confusion and became very surprised when I saw that the frame was melted from intense heat and the mattress and sheets were on fire! "Uuuuuhhhh, maaaybeee the seat warmer blew up? hehheh" I said feebly trying to find an excuse for the incident, they all sweatdropped again. "Well, you better find a better a better excuse because we ain't buyin' it." Sonic said, at that moment I smelt something burning in the air and I knew it wasn't the bed because the fire had died out already. Sniff* sniff* "Hey, you guys, do you smell something burning?" I asked casually. "Uh, yeah, it's you…" Said Sonic "Yeah, you might want to take a look." Tails said pointing at me. I then looked down and saw that they were right. I noticed my tail doing something tails don't usually do…"AAAAHHH, my tail's on fire, my tail's on fire, my tail's on fire!!!! Quick someone put it out!!!!" my little parade gave Amy was getting a big headache and was getting annoyed "HEEEYYY!!!! Calm down!!" I stopped and glared at her in an are-you-kidding-me kind of way and said "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN MY TAIL'S ON FIRE AND I--mmmglmmmlmmm" before I could continue in an audible language Amy put duct tape on my mouth and ripped it off harshly. The pain was excruciating and I felt like I had a sharp piece of metal scraped across my mouth. *RRRIIPPPP* "Ooowwww, what the heck was that for!!???" I screamed. Little did I know my body temperature was rising, along with my anger AND my body itself. "For not shutting up! Look at you, your entire body is on fire and you haven't even noticed!!!" at this point I wasn't even listening to reason anymore, as I began to feel like I was passing out but was still conscious inside my mind and body but was losing control of them at the same time. Amy noticed all this happening and began to get a little scared, but then that's when she noticed that my eyes were starting to dilate and I began to breathe more harder and snarl, growl and basically do everything a beast would do when angry. Then, all of a sudden, the irises filled with blood red, my fangs grew sharper, even more than the sharpest blade you could find, my fur began to puff up and turn beast-like, my body grew big, hulk-like muscles, and my hands and feet grew twice their size destroying my shoes and gloves, and my quills grew longer and sharper. By the time my transformation was complete everyone was standing back from me in a fighting position ready to fight if they had to. I looked at them, then at the door, then back at them before flying out the door, into the sky and towards the city of Station Square. When I got into the sky I noticed I was preparing for an attack…a powerful one. However, right before I was able to finish, I heard a female battle cry, then I felt a sharp blow to the head, a backbreaking kick to the spine, a strong punch in the gut, a painful spinning sensation to the face, and then lastly, a sharp, quick, almost heart-stopping blow to the neck before passing out once again. I slowly began to come back into consciousness before realizing what was happening again. I popped my head back up instantly before feeling someone's soft gentle push coax me back into a lying position "Sshhh…now take it easy, we don't want you to hurt yourself now." said a familiar voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see Amy and the rest of her friends hovering over me. "Ugh, wha-what happened? Where am I?" I asked wondering how I ended up at one of there houses. "You went berserk and tried to attack the city, hedgehog." Said Shadow maintaining his everlasting gothic attitude. "Yeah, we knocked you out and brought you back here in Tails's workshop." Said Amy "Where is this workshop set in?" I asked. "My workshop is here in the Mystic Ruins." Tails said proudly. "We brought your stuff back from the hospital…" Sonic said holding a pair of swords. I slowly stood up and walked toward him. "These are mine?" I asked curiously. "Yeah, remember we found them next to your collapsed body?" He said, "Oh…" I looked at the swords hesitantly, and slowly began to take them in my arms as soon as I touched them my head began throbbing as though if a bunch of tiny, mini bombs were going off in my head, my heart began to beat faster and faster, it was getting harder to breathe, like I was drowning, and I felt like my head was being torn apart into a million pieces by razor sharp blades, my eyes began to dilate once again my muscles and nerves were convulsing like crazy. Not only that but I felt like the pain would never end, it was like I was strapped to a restraint and a bunch of tools were digging into my head without any numbing agent being applied first. The sounds in my head sounded like banshees screaming at high frequency's right into my ear, you could say it was like my head was being placed between two giant steel rotating gears in a factory and I could feel my head being crushed by the pressure. I was having a flashback… _Flash_

* * *

(Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!!! Intruders are located on the second level of the base in room 7-13 Operating Sector) *Pant*pant*pant "Rage, look out!!!!" *flip "Whoa, damn, that thing is huge!!!" *pant "I'll take care of this piece of trash in 3 seconds flat" but that would have to wait; a huge metal hammer came swiftly down above her head, "Scarlet!!!" I shouted. I ran towards her at high speeds dodging bullets left and right in hopes of keeping her from getting hit by the colossal weapon. "I pray to God I can get there in time." I thought doubling my pace. In my sprint I noticed a wooden frame collapsing in front of my path. "Heh, time for a little slice and dice…" I said unsheathing my swords. I hopped into the air a little, still going in the same direction and turning into a spinning projectile with my swords extended, they provided extra blades for my spikes making it easier to cut through the thick wood, thus preventing any sufficient loss of speed. As I bust through the wood I heard metal clang with a solid object and the sound of a body hitting the wall. I stopped dead in my tracks noticing Scarlet in a crater on the wall and the metal beast head towards her for a final blow. Instantly filled with rage and knowing my strength wouldn't be enough to destroy the robot due to recent encounters I decided first get Scarlet and then finish off the robot. I ran and grabbed Scarlet and set her down, then ran back and attacked the robot all in one swift motion. I was now absolutely furious! My blood ran cold and thick with detest, if that was even possible. Despite my strength and agility, another giant behemoth swung at me…hard, I felt the rush of wind, and the immediate impact of cement and stone. For a moment I thought I heard a bone or two crack from contact. My vision blurred and darkened. An egg-like figure walk up to me and struck a pose that supposedly was meant for intimidation purposes. Then the darkness set…

_**Flash**_

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Drawing Blanks

**CHAPTER THREE**

_Drawing Blanks_

"Ugh…so, my name is Rage huh? Hehheh, Rage The Hedgehog…niiiice…" I whispered to myself "Hey, you okay?" Knuckles asked lending me a hand to get up, I took it. "Uh, yeah I'm fine thanks. And by the way, my name is Rage…Rage The Hedgehog." I said. "You remember?" asked Sonic, not expecting the memories to come back so quick. "Yeah…uh, hey, do you guys know anyone named Scarlet?" I questioned hopeful that they would say yes. Unfortunately, those hopes were denied with looks of confusion a heads shaking in denial. "Sorry Rage, but we don't have a clue as to what you're talking about." Tails said sadly "Oh, well…that's cool…Uuuhhh, excuse me guys, I need some time to gather what's left of my remaining thoughts." I said as I headed for the door. I got up and walked to the exit.

I was standing at the end of Tails's runway, where his plane takes off. As I stared out into the ocean I watched the setting sun and noticed all the different colors streaming out into the sky. I sat down and placed my hands on the ground in back of me so I could lean back and decided to try and find out more about who I was, I felt depressed and empty inside, kind of soulless in a way, something telling me that I didn't want to know anymore about my past. That I shouldn't go any further. I listened to my heart beat, and each beat felt kind of empty inside as well, like it had nothing left to live for, a shell of what it once was, and what was probably even worse, was that I could feel the pain in each beat, I could feel the lifelessness, the emptiness, the shell of what it was or…could've been. It was a horrible feeling, it felt so close to death, like you were nothing in every living thing's eyes, worthless, a nobody to everyone and anyone, like there was no point in living anymore, like when you were born your purpose in life would be to be everyone's scapegoat for trouble of any kind. That was the array of emotions I was feeling, and it didn't make me feel any better. But hey, at least it keeps me from having a weakness, as long as nobody can see through me. As I was staring at the sky, I was so lost in my train of thought, that I didn't notice the slender, feminine figure approaching me from behind…"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" she said in a calm soothing voice, catching me completely off guard. "Ahh! Oh, Amy, hi…" I said jumping in shock. She giggled at the scene. "You act like Sonic when I catch him with his guard down!" she said cheerily.

"U-u-Uh, yeah…hehheh…" I agreed, sweating nervously. "Ummm, Rage, are you okay, you look kind of nervous…" she asked worried. I tried to hide it and speak normally, but failed miserably.

"U-u-uh, no Amy, I-I'm fine, really…hehhehheh…" Amy saw through my act and gave me an I-know-your-lying sort of look to me. I sighed and gave in, knowing I had to tell her. "*Sigh* You promise you won't laugh or anything?" I asked nervously. She nodded and said "Don't worry I won't…" She assured me, crossing her heart. "*Sigh* well, um, you see, you kind of remind me, of this really, uh, pretty girl I saw in my flashback that I had in the house not too long ago." I said nervous as to what her reaction would be. After what I thought was forever, she spoke. "Wow, Soo…you think I'm, pretty, like the girl in your memory?" She asked hopefully. "Uhhh-we-well yeah, hehe…" I chuckled, sweating with nervousness. Needless to say, my knees were weak, palms sweaty, and about as limp as a spaghetti noodle. I could tell she was both surprised and relieved by the comment due to her reaction. "Oh, thanks Rage, I really needed that!" she said hugging me in a tight grip, which caught me completely off guard. I let her finish and when she released me, I asked her, "Wait, whaddya mean you needed it?" I asked, "Well, as you can see, I really love Sonic, but I just can't get him to notice, no matter how hard I try…" she said sorrowfully. I chuckled at this which left her confused. "Why are you laughing?" she asked completely curious. "Because-" I started, "You've been going about it the wrong way! I may not have a memory at the moment but bits and pieces have been coming back, and some of those bits and pieces are on how I saw other girls flirt with guys, so I've learned enough to say that." she looked at me confused even more. "Then how should I go about it?" she asked, "You've got to be seductive and use a little bit of reverse psychology. Now, I'm not exactly some kind of dating pro…but, I can tell you how to act, AND that he IS interested in you, In fact, I can tell that he has the biggest thing for ya'. I'm not one to really brag about anything, but I have a knack for noticing the way people react and what they're really like when the time calls and stuff like that. And Sonic, well he definitely likes to keep certain sides of him concealed, but since I'm around he's gonna have to try harder." I explained this and she responded with signs of understanding. "Now, the first thing you got to do is start wearing more clothes that are more, sexy, attracting, and cute. Do you have a pen and paper with you right now?" She nodded and pulled them out of her quills. I took it. "Thanks, now I'm going to write down what types of clothing you need to go get. Also make sure you bring a friend, preferably Rouge. She wears some of the most seductive clothes around, anyone can see that. Even ask if she has any clothes you can have that she doesn't need. But mostly, when you go shopping if she tells you to try something on, whether it is clothes or perfume. And any thing else she says, but make sure you also make some good choices of your own. Second off, when you come back to the workshop whenever were here, make sure Sonic notices any changes in your attire or choice of perfume. However, if he doesn't notice at first, just take your time because he will be bound to notice before the sky gets dark or before the day is over. Also, when you come in the door, very subtlety, look at me out of the corner of your eye, I'll give you hints or signs of approval or show you what to do next. Don't forget that when you pass Sonic to really show yourself off but be oblivious about it and find something to occupy you like a favorite task or something. I will call you to help me with something if Sonic starts flirting with you. This will make him want you even more, so that when you come I will take you somewhere to do something with me, but it will be far enough to talk privately, so it will look like average conversation. And lastly, don't forget to pass an occasional greeting towards him, before going to your task or something. But don't overdo it or this plan won't have its full desired effect." Rage finished scribbling his notes, then un-clicked the pen and handed both the pad and pen back to Amy. "Now get started, I'm going for a run." And with that I took off into the forest so I could 'collect myself.'

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Fighting The Evil Within

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Fighting The Evil Within_

I was running through the forest, exploring every nook and cranny. It was a peaceful run until…"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I lost my footing and fell to the ground, somersaulting and crashing into a tree, bruised and scratched from the accident. I just decided to lay there on the ground, I already knew what was coming, I was just waiting for the aftershock of it. Then it came…

_Flash_

"Wha-where am I?" (Metal door opens and closes. Footsteps walking towards me.) "Who-whose there?" I ask, "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you…" the voice replied. "Who are you, a-a-and where am I?" I replied defensively. "I am the developed version of yourself, and we're inside the subconscious terminal of your mind…" He explained. I just looked at him quizzically. *Sigh*"look, I'm you, only I'm a different version. Understand?" he asked trying to make it easier. "I…think so, but I still don't get were we are." I said trying to grasp what was happening. "Inside your mind only you're not awake, which explains the pitch-black surroundings." He replied. "Oh..." I said, "Listen I'm here to help you unlock your elemental abilities." He said, "Really! Wow! Coooollll!...How do I do that?" I answered back. "I will unlock your abilities when you wake up, all YOU have to do is feel the presence of the elements inside of you, once you've gotten better at controlling them you can use them without feeling them. It's more of an impulse thing." He told me. I was shocked and surprised at this…I had control over all…five…elements. "Oh, cool!" I brightened up for the first time in what seemed like a very long time. "Thanks Mister!" I exclaimed. "Hmm, Hmm, no problem…OH! And by the way, Happy 7th Birthday, Rage…" This made me smile even more. "Wow, thanks! That's the first time I heard that in Seven years!" I replied ecstatically. "And my name is Angel, just so you know…" he said, "Okay, thanks Angel!" I said happily. "See ya later Rage, hope you like your present when you wake up!" He shouted as he ran off into the distance. "Okay, thanks Angel, bye!" I shouted back going the opposite direction. A flash of white light had awoken me, and as promised (even though I didn't expect it.) I was sitting on a white mahogany chair in front of a matching dining room table with a matching tablecloth on top and other pieces of furniture. Also, right in front of me on the table was a triple layered, chocolate cake. On top of the cake, written in yellow lettering was, "Happy Birthday Rage! Hope ya' like the presents, especially this and the mansion!" and next to the cake were tons of wrapped gifts. "Wow! Look at this place! This must have been what Angel was talking about, this being the present he was talking about! Thanks Angel!" I shouted to no one in particular. "Your Welcome Rage…hehe." He replied to me. (A/N: If I decide to include Angel and Rage talking to each other again Angel will respond but he will be in Rage's head.)

_Flash_

I woke up from unconsciousness and stood up to begin walking back towards the workshop, only to be greeted by another sharp sting only this one wasn't like the others I have experienced. No, this pain was much greater; my head was throbbing like never before and I had a sharp stinging sensation all throughout my body, like swords stabbing me over, and over, and over again. All of a sudden the environment around me started going black and as soon as I could no longer see anything but darkness a somewhat foreboding figure made itself known to me. I could already tell by the way it stood there, looking at me, that this wasn't going to end pleasantly for me. As if reading my thoughts, the 'figure' spoke to me in a dark, demonic voice. "Your right, hehehehe, this won't end pleasantly. I'm here to deliver some very disturbing news-well…to you of course it's disturbing, but to me it's the BEST news in the world. My name is Nitas, I…am your dark self. Take note of my, loooong, sharp claws, my, blood-thirsty, red eyes, my strooong muscular form, and my ragged spi-what are you tryin' ta' turn me on or something?...homo" I interrupted, "Well, well, well…looks like we've got a little smart-mouth huh?" I just stood in my place and chuckled lightly with a proud smirk lying upon my face. "Anyway, even though I am a lot like you…" this confused me a bit, "I will leave you with this, you better warn your friends to stay away from you, that is…if, you value their lives !" after that he began to disappear "huh…WAIT! Why should I tell my friends about this? And what do you mean 'value their lives' ANSWER MEEEE!" all I could hear was his hideous, lunatic laugh. It was kind of a cross between The Joker, and Hellboy's deep gruff voice. I soon, again (A/N: Yes, again! Deal with it!) Regained consciousness and rose off the ground to continue my walk back to the workshop. I had

finally returned after a half-hour walk back, and was sitting on the edge of the runway once more to gather my thoughts. I needed to figure out who this Nitas was, and what he meant by 'value their lives' and many, many other things. I decided to focus more on the one that bothered me most. What did Angel mean by elements? I decided to go ask Tails considering he knew about a lot of things. I went in and found him working on a hi-tech plane with four wings making an X-shape. "Excuse me, Tails?" he picked his head up and looked at me. "Hey Rage, what's up?" he asked, "I was wondering if you could tell me what the five elements are…" he looked at me confused "Any reason in particular?" he asked "I had a flash back relating to them-" I stopped myself thinking if I told him what I saw, he would think I was a freak. "There something else you're not telling me Rage?" he asked skeptically. I thought the answer over in my head '_should I tell him? It might make things easier…no, it's best just to play it safe. Then again they did take me in, I should be able to trust them._' "Um, well I had another flashback in the forest, and it turns out I have some kind of ability to use these five elements?" I said confused. "Uh, okay, sure…The five elements are fire, water, earth, air, and this one is some kind of energy, ether." As he continued to explain I looked at my hand thinking about what Angel said in my memory.

_Flash_

"all YOU have to do is feel the presence of the elements inside of you, once you've gotten better at controlling them you can use them without feeling them. It's more of an impulse thing." _"Rage?yoo-hoo! Raaaaaaageee…__RAGE!__"_

_Flash_

"HUH? Oh, Tails its you…" I said snapping out my trance. "(sigh) Jeez man your acting just like Amy when she having one of her fantasy episodes!" he shouted "Uuuuuhhhh…fantasy episodes?" I asked unknowingly. "She has a 'tendency' to dream about her and Sonic doing stuff together' don't ask me what because, well…I wouldn't know." He responded. "So anyway, why did you want to know about the elements again?" he asked "I think I can use the elements…" I said as I concentrated on the fire element. "And how do you suppose that?" he asked quizzically as we rushed out to the living room through the door and to the edge of the runway. "I think this is how…" I said. I took the hand closest to him as to be able to see better and gave it a quick shake up and down, and all of a sudden, as if by spontaneous combustion…it burst into flames! This obviously surprised Tails because he jumped back. "whuaaaa! Careful, you almost put me on fire there! hehheh…" he exclaimed, obviously this brought everyone outside to find out what all the noise was. I smiled sheepishly before returning my focus. "Tails I'm gonna try to fly and I want you to try and follow me as best you can with a fire extinguisher in your hi-tech plane, if I begin to lose control use it on me…" I said. "But what if you accelerate to an unmatchable speed; I mean it won't be feasible for me to-AAHHHH!" by expanding more fire to my other arm, then spreading to my entire body. I took off in a blaze, leaving a black mark of ash on the ground "AW MAN, I JUST REPAINTED THAT!" he complained before jumping in the plane and taking off. In the air I was having the time of my life. I was doing flips and turns and twists and twirls, and spins and spirals and all kinds of things. I Tails flying his plane and he looked bored, which made me feel a little bad, so I decided to have a little fun and get some action in

"Hey Tails!" I shouted trying to get his attention. He perked up his ears, "Whatcha need Rage?" he asked. "Why don't you do some training with me? Ya know like shooting me with your guns and missiles and stuff?" I asked enthusiastically. "WHAAAAAAATTT! ARE YOU CRAZY? I could really hurt you with this thing!" he screamed in disbelief "NAHHH, its cool don't worry about it besides, you never know when you might be stuck in a situation like this. Don't want to have the comfort of knowing what to do when something like this comes up?" He pondered the thought and decided to do it. "Alright, but this thing packs a punch so don't say I didn't warn you…" he cautioned. "Ahhh, what's the worst that can happen…" I got my answer when I saw him smirk then push a button and in that split-second he took off into the sky and was gone like, when Sonic runs away from Amy. A second later I saw a twinkle in the sky before I saw him coming back at me at high speed. I had only one thought before it was on…"Oh, CRAAAAAPPPPP!" I regained myself and said "HI-HO SILVER, AWAAAAAAAYYY!"(BIG FIGHT SEQUENCE) It was already getting dark by the time I took off so we didn't go too long. I decided to pull in for the day, and tried to get as close to Tails as possible and shouted, "Hey Tails, I think we should head back and pull in!" I shouted "Okay, let's go!" he replied, I decided to have a little fun with my new ability and shot up into the air, spinning while doing a half-loop directing me opposite of my previous direction. This was the best I've felt in a while. When I was closing in on the runway, being that Tails flew ahead and got out I just remembered something important…I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO STOP! This was a dilemma. I tried to think as I was closing in but before I knew it I had crashed onto the ground, somersaulting and colliding into a tree leaving me to experience a pain that I knew only me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Shadow could feel. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" I shouted in pain, while I felt the cold foamy feel of Tails putting me out with a fire extinguisher. "Ugh, thanks Tails, I'm gonna need to wear a cast down there for at least a month before I can do that again…or at least a guard." I said rubbing my head. I looked around to see everyone, even Shadow and Tails holding in a laugh that was just begging to come out. They got there wish after what I said "HEY! Why are you all laughing it's not THAT funny!" I said in a high-pitched voice. After that they all let loose. I noticed what set them off and got real angry, but tried my best to suppress it. I cleared my throat before saying "I'm hungry, what are we gonna eat?" everyone stopped and thought when I came up with a solution. "Hey, why don't we go get chili-dogs! I love chili-dogs!" Everyone just looked at me dumbfounded "…What?..." nobody moved. "Well, if your all just gonna stand I'll go get some myself, seeya fella's!" I said before running at high- speed to the train station.

"Well, well, well, Sonic it looks like you've got yourself a new doppelganger on your hands" said Knuckles. "Shut up Knuckles." he said before taking off in a blue blur…"Well, seeya guys, I'm gonna catch up to them." And with that Tails got back in the plane and took off. "And I'm gonna change into some different clothes" said Amy, "I'll help ya hon'!" Said Rouge, following her back to the house. "I'll fly ahead and meet you guys there!"

_[Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…]_ I kept on running towards Station Square, I figured that I'd just go ahead and run rather than take the train, it's much faster and I like to run anyway. I was at Station Square when Sonic found me and caught up "Wow, man you run almost as fast as me…" I chuckled, "Believe me that was walking, compared to my normal speed…I'm just as fast as you…" I said proudly. "Here's your chili-dog sir." Said the cook. I was about to take my chili-dog when a sudden quake made it fall to the ground. I looked for the source and discovered that a giant robot in the likeness of a mustached man shaped like an egg. I noticed Sonic headed for him and attacking the mech. I figured that if he was so quick to attack then this person must be really evil. I studied the structure to look for any weak points, but when I looked at the head an image flashed in my head, the more I remembered about my past the stronger I would become. The image was of the egg-man standing proudly in front of me, but wait, there was that same girl from my other memory chained and unconscious. Then another one came showing me using all the elements masterfully, and with my swords by my side the blades covered in an electric like energy. I snapped out of my trance just in time to notice Sonic being crushed by a giant arm, struggling to get free. I jumped into action and began sprinting, gradually gaining more speed, thinking '[sigh] Where's the team when you need them?' I began to gain so much speed I was actually letting the heat in my body build up and I immediately flashed on fire sweeping off the ground and hovering in the air above the robot. As if by instinct I took out my swords and turned into a fiery, flaming ball of spiky death and headed towards the arm of the robot that was holding Sonic, and tore through it like a hot knife through butter. I smirked as I heard the strange man shout in anger. However that pleasure was short-lived when I heard the sound of missiles being shot from a launcher, and noticed one heading for a huge skyscraper standing in back of millions of people that were watching the fight. Quick like lighting I headed straight for the center of the projectile and performed an X-cut down the center with my swords. After the civilians were safe I went back to the machine and noticed the cockpit was shattered open and the rocket launcher arm was lying on the ground 'Sonic's work…' I thought. I rushed straight for one of the legs and, seeing as how I was already bored of using the same attack, and being the fact that if I did use the same attack again, he would probably anticipate it and try to stop it, I decided that since I only knew how to fly that I would just hold on to the leg with my hand, at least until it melted beyond function. I made a burst for the right leg, but he saw this and pushed a button, which made it kick me into the air and crash into the street. I got back to my feet to see another missile headed towards a crowd of people with Knuckles standing in front trying to back them up from the fight, unfortunately, they were too far away for me to reach. I pounded my fists in anger. Shockingly, the impact sent a ripple in the ground that made the streets tremble and when it reached the area the missile was going to hit a big stalactite popped out of the ground, destroying the missile along with half the street. Too bad for Knuckles he went flying into the air saying, "Looks like I'm blasting off aga-a-a-a-aaaiiinnnn!" (A/N: Let's get one thing straight…I do not like Pokemon…I do not think it is a good show. But that is just my opinion…I only added that little comment because I thought the situation called for it…)we all sweatdropped at his sad attempt to make a funny, even the man we were fighting. I noticed this and looking at my rock-covered hands decided to take this momentary distraction to deliver a final attack. So, I flared up, quietly of course and flew to the mech as fast as I could, before using my rock-hands to grapple the mech-foot and swung it around, and around, and, around tossing it into the air. After which I caught up and slammed it down to the ground with my rock-fists, crushing it into the ground. I hit it so hard that when it hit the ground, pieces of metal went flying every where, causing chunks of rock to fly everywhere, hitting Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails and knocking them on the ground. As if on purpose one piece of shrapnel scraped the front of Amy who was standing there watching everything. The metal tore off the pant legs and bottom section of her top making her look like she was wearing a really short top and shorts. Still engaged in battle I didn't have time to pay attention. I flew back into the air again to finish the final blow, which in order to do, I would need to go extremely high, as I went higher this proved as a problem for me…I was heading for outer space, however, space was a place without a sufficient amount of oxygen; and in order to have fire you need to have oxygen. "Uh-oh…I probably should have thought this one through…NAAAHHH!" I was getting closer to space but not close enough were I could stop moving long enough to turn around and head back, gravity and momentum would not allow me that luxury. My flame was already growing weaker and I hadn't even passed the Stratosphere yet. "NO! No, no, no ,no, NOOO! I can't be losing it now!" I shouted trying to speed up as to reach space faster than I was going out. "Only one more yard…" I passed the boundary between Earth and space and made it out. I turned around for the final step. (A/N Cue Forever And A Day song by The Offspring) I began my fall to Earth preparing for my re-entry. I was in the atmosphere already but I was not catching fire even though I was burning up from the immense speed, I was not catching "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on…" I focused my energy and a spark ignited in front of my nose. It wasn't enough, the spark was instantly snuffed out with the rush of air. I began to sweat from concentration hoping that I could hit on the mark. "Dammit!" I figured I would be getting close now so I began to turn my body. Turning turned to rotating, rotating turned to spinning, and spinning turned to spiraling, making it harder to see. I felt the oxygen retuning more as I closed in on the last layer of atmosphere. I focused harder and squeezed my eyes shut for a minute. The clouds whizzed by, during my freefall another spark ignited, this one disappeared as well but immediately flared back to life. My heart began pumping harder, my focus began to weaken as my vision began to blur and my control became more unstable and shaken. The spark flickered and then my body exploded with fire. I saw something big and gray through all the rushing colors. With everything going at once, the fire the stone weighing me down, the spinning, and the cutting through the air I sped up significantly. I heard something in my head that distracted me for one second, but that one second was all it took…I ripped through the center of the metal monster, but at an angle that was so dangerous for a lack of words to describe. As the mech was obliterated into millions of atoms a shockwave was sent out and sent the man flying into the sky. But unfortunately it was too strong and knocked the support beams to one of the buildings down…it appeared that I was cursed with bad luck for the day because the building I hit was the one everyone was standing in front of. If not for Sonic, half the people would have died in their panic to get to safety; I noticed the other half and flew over to the building. I had to fix my mistake and flew over; I had to try to save the rest. I landed on the ground still a fiery monster in the eyes of the citizens but I ignored that anyway and grasped the building in my hands. I felt the impact which almost made me lose my grip and nearly broke my brace almost buckling my legs down. I strained to keep the building from falling on top of the people "What are you doing! Get out from here!" I shouted. They followed my demand and quickly left. I strained to hold it up longer until everyone had exited the shockwave radius I couldn't find any other way to fix this mess I was in. I inched closer to the area where the building cracked but I couldn't hold it any longer. The building fell and collapsed on top of me. Another shockwave was sent out making a sort of domino chain reaction bringing down building after building destroying the first row completely.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Alone

**STORY RECAP**

If not for Sonic, half the people would have died in their panic to get to safety; I noticed the other half and flew over to the building. I only had extra strength on my hands but I had to at least try to save the rest. I landed on the ground still a fiery monster in the eyes of the citizens but I ignored that anyway and grasped the building in my hands. I felt the impact which almost made me lose my grip and nearly broke my brace almost buckling my legs down. I strained to keep the building from falling on top of the people "What are you doing! Get out from here!" I shouted. They followed my demand and quickly left. I strained to hold it up longer until everyone had exited the shockwave radius I couldn't find any other way to fix this mess I was in. I inched closer to the area where the building cracked but I couldn't hold it any longer. The building fell and collapsed on top of me. Another shockwave was sent out making a sort of domino chain reaction bringing down building after building destroying the first row completely.

**END RECAP**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Alone_

"I wonder where he is…" she said sitting in her apartment lying on her couch. "I hope he's okay…ooohh, I hope nothing bad has happened to him…" she said turning on the TV to watch the news. A lady appeared standing to the side with a microphone in her hand and a screen in the back "-as you can see here, Eggman had once again attacked Our city with a little omphf in his plot this time. However, the 'Blue Blur' wasn't the only one to jump into action…eyewitnesses have also reported of a flaming hedgehog with the ability to fly, trying to help stop the madness. As you can see here, we've slowed down the footage and zoomed in with our hi-def camera to get a closer look at the real color of his fur, which, surprisingly, didn't burn up." She watched in shock as the camera zoomed in on the character and slowed down the footage showing the light-blue hedgehog being smacked by the metallic arm, making him fly back into the ground and more of what went on. "As you can see, this new hedgehog is yet to be determined-huh-oh-oh wait, I have just received new info that the hedgehog has in fact been declared as somewhat of a villain, and national threat to our safety. I will now show you more clips of the fight and the results of our city's health" she said pointing to the screen. The display showed a clip of the destroyed section of the town that had been devastated from the fight. "Oh, I hope he's all right…I can't believe they think he's a bad guy...grrrr, I have half a mind to go and set them straight!" Just then the doorbell rang. She got up and went to go answer it. "Who is it?" she said through the door. "It's me…" he responded, she recognized the voice and let him come in. "So any news on him yet?" he asked noticing the television switched to the news channel. "I think so…I heard about a fight in Station Square and the woman said there was a light-blue hedgehog that fits exact profile of Rage…" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Look at this; they say that a two-tailed fox called Tails invented a new plasma cannon for the military department!" he shouted in excitement. "Wait look! There showing another clip from the fight!" she said. "-And as you can see, this new vigilante still managed to rise from under the remains of the entire building and speed off back to the Mystic Ruins in a blur of sky-blue light." She just stood there in shock, wondering what had been happening the whole time he was there. "Mark, we got to go see him!" she said getting ready to leave the house. "Right!" responded the green echidna. After that they left the apartment and headed through Station Square and ran for the Mystic Ruins.

'Uuuuuggghhhhh, oye what a fight, I wonder where I am…' I thought as I looked around to find out I was surrounded by blackness again. 'Oh boy, alright let's get this over with…' I thought casually. "HELLOOOO! Whoever is coming this time hurry up, I got to find out where I am!" again I heard the big metal door screech open and close. The evil entity of myself appeared again, I could tell this would be brief. "Hello again Rage…" "Alright what do you want this time?" I asked annoyed. "I will only tell you one thing…if you value your friends' lives, then you must leave them or let them perish...Mwuahhahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" After that he disappeared and a bright flash brought me back. "Ugh, Oh, man my body feels like it was slammed into concrete…" I opened my eyes to discover I was covered in rubble from the fight. "Damn, this is bad. Those rocks will fall down any minute if I don't get out of here soon." I struggled to move one of the rocks and forced myself to crawl out from opening at the bottom of the pile. I got up and strained to speed down towards the Mystic Ruins. When I got to the Mystic Ruins I saw a red female hedgehog running alongside a green echidna. I ignored it and reached the workshop completely tired from using the rest of my energy. I opened the door to find the crew surrounding a medical bed. I knew it was Knuckles. I just opened the door all the way and walked in. Everyone but one or two gave me piercing glares but I didn't care, nor could I blame them like they probably deserved. "Don't bother glaring at me like that…I'm used to it…so do it all you want, you'll just be wasting your time. At least I tried to help anyway…" I said as I grabbed my swords and other belongings. "I will leave you with these words, whether you want to hear them or not. First of all, Knuckles, I'm very sorry about what I did to you, it was an accident and I didn't know I could do that. I hope you get well soon. Amy, stay cool, and good luck. Sonic, it was nice knowin' ya' and keep up the good work. Tails, thanks for your explanations whenever I had questions…" I said as I stopped at the door…I didn't turn around or even look back at them. "I never meant to hurt anyone, I was just trying to help…good-bye" And with that I walked out and was about to take off when someone called out to me. "Raaage waiiiitt!" I stopped but didn't look back. She walked up and spoke "Where are you going?" She asked. "Somewhere in the mountains…" I said "Well let me know where you go when you get there. Your cool to hang around." I turned around. "Come on, I'll show you where I'll be. But you must make sure you don't tell anyone where I am…" She nodded "Okay, sure!" she said grabbing my wrist. I sent a rock layer from my arm to hers and lit up I looked at her and said "Just so you don't get burned" She nodded and I took off into the sky. Moments later I arrived at what I thought would be a perfect area to choose where to live. I began my descent and retracted the stony coating from Amy's hand. "This looks like a good place to live…" I said, breaking the silence. "I still don't understand why you want to leave, Rage." She replied trying to persuade me to stay. I sighed, took a pause then looked at her. "Amy, it's not that I want to leave; it's a number of things…" I began, closing my eyes in thought. "For one, I destroyed half of Station Square trying to help in the fight and had it not been for Sonic, there would have been many casualties and tons of blood on my hands, besides, you saw how they all looked at me when I got back to the workshop. I could tell there would be some buggin' me. And two, I'm to dangerous around you guys anyway, I almost killed you guys back at the hospital and I don't even know how that one happened." I continued, being as thorough as possible. "But-you-*sigh*-but we need you Rage." She said trying harder to change my mind. "*sigh*…No Amy, your wrong. NOBODY, needs me…nobody ever HAS needed me, nobody EVER, needs me and nobody ever WILL, need me…nobody ever needs, Rage The Hedgehog…" This kept Amy quiet for a bit. She was about to speak when I interrupted her. "Don't you get it Amy? I can't be near you guys…I mean for pete's sake, I'm a Station Square criminal!" I stopped suddenly realizing my anger. *sigh* Amy, I think I should take you back to the workshop now…I'm sorry Amy, but as long as this goes on I can't be seen with anyone or someone might think they're in cahoots…especially you. Your friends have probably seen the news by now. It's time I took you back." And with that I re-ignited and took off with Amy in my grip. Five minutes later we arrived back at the workshop. I loosened my grip and was about to take off again, "Oh, Amy before I go…" I handed her a beeper "It's a high frequency transmitter, set only to call me. If ever you're in any trouble, and nobody can help, press it and I'll come.-" all of a sudden "Hey! Rage!" I looked and noticed Knuckles and Shadow, who both seemed really angry. I looked back as I re-ignited and said I only looked back towards the sky and, with a running start, took off in a blaze. I arrived back at the previous location and sat around thinking, regretting, contemplating…inside something was forming, inside something was growing, and it's only a matter of time before it breaks out…I stood up and looked at the sky '_freedom…_' I thought. I looked back towards Station Square…'_judgment_' "Aaaahhhh-" I felt the same pain I been feeling ever since I came out of the hospital. I shook out of my trance and walked back to the open space that I would set up my residency. "All right, now first I must practice my new power…" I recalled what I did back at the fight. Seven hours and a black and blue hedgehog later, I was still trying to master my earth power. I once again pounded my fists into the ground, and to my surprise, I was in the same position as Knuckles back at the fight. "Ugh…well that worked out really well."

"I'll say…" I popped my head up and noticed Amy standing there laughing her little head off. Only this time she wasn't wearing her usual attire, no, Miss Rose was wearing a scarlet top that stopped just before her belly button and a matching pair of tight jeans to go with. As usual she still had her trademark red hair-bow. "What are you doing here?" I asked through the blood and swollen jaw. "It's nice to see you too…" she joked. "You know what I mean hehe…" I said stumbling to a standing position. "Looks like someone went shopping with Rouge." I said rubbing my jaw. "Oh, my GOD! Rage what did you do to yourself!" She said rushing over. I tried to move away but she kept trying patch up the damage "Enh! Amy come on stop!" "No I won't, Your all bloody and stuff!" she said pulling out a cotton ball "Come on Amy please!" I begged "Fine…but at least let me take you somewhere to clean you up." She said in a begging tone. "Uh, um, oye, fine then let's head to the waterfall." And with that I got to a crouching position and was about to take off when I was stopped by a hand on my wrist. I looked back and saw Amy. "What?" She let go, "Uh-uh, not in the condition YOUR in. Let's walk." I stood up nodded and began down the mountain. As we neared the waterfall we passed the workshop. "So what's that stone around your neck for…if you can remember." I thought, "I…I…I can't remember…" I said frustrated. "Here we are." She said jumping down to the base. I followed. "Alright hurry up, something tells me we should be expecting something soon." I said looking around. "Don't worry you just need a little patching." She said. But before she could start a memory came back. It was just as painful but I was familiar enough with it to not lose control.

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

'_Rage?...Raaaage? Raaaaage! Wake up already we've got to go before they find us. Ugh, alright, let's go. Put on the speed this time, we got to get away before they can even call backup. Right, jeez I wish they could see we're only trying to help. Alright hang on I'm gonna take a risk here. You better be careful!'_ _I took the stone squeezed it and warped._

**END FLASHBACK**

I came out of my trance and spoke "I…uh-you remember?" She cut in finishing for me. "Yeah, I think I'm supposed to squeeze it…but only in an emergency." I said as- a-matter-of-factly. "Oh…" she paused. "…Rage?" she spoke. "Could you please come back? Please? Tails and I really miss you…and we're just so depressed not having you around…" she paused again, and I thought. "…Amy?" I spoke. "Yes?" she said. "You know you're begging isn't working right?" Amy looked up. "Yeah I guess," she replied. "I would love to come back, but there are too many things in the way." I said. "Like what?" I spoke…"Well, for one…I'm a vigilante in the eyes of the Station Square residents." I stated. "But your not." She argued. "I know, but that's not enough…I would need an opportunity to prove that to them. And then there's your friends…they still think the same thing and they're not going to light up, especially after what I did to Knuckles." I responded. "But that was an accident Rage, you didn't mean to do that." She said. "I know, I know, but the thing is they still think I'm kinda sketchy. They don't trust me anymore…I don't think they ever did." I said "We can explain things to them…" I looked up at the night sky and sighed. "Amy, you 'value' your life and the lives of your friends right?" I asked. "W-what do you mean" I sighed "I'm not safe anymore Amy. I can't be around you guys because…because…because, I have an e-e-evil counterpart, and he swears that if I don't stay away from you guys… he'll kill you all, he'll re-possess me and use my body to kill all of you." I said spitting it all out. "I-I-I-I-I I don't know what to say-" "Don't say anything…you don't need to." I said almost raising my voice. "Yes I do. Listen, Rage, your not alone." "I'm not?" I asked clearly confused. "No…" she said "Listen, Sonic has a similar problem." "He does?" "Yeah, every time he lets his anger get the best of him, if he doesn't calm down, he'll turn into Dark SuperSonic. It's at this point that he will destroy anything and hurt anybody that contributes to his anger." She finished. "I see. Well I still think I should stay away for a little while longer, just in case." She huffed "Fine, but will you still let me and Tails visit you from time to time?" I stopped to think. "Okay, but if you notice the slightest change in my appearance, actions or personality get far away." She nodded. "I think it's time I turned in for the night." "Yeah, you're right; I'm getting tired already anyway." She said "Alright let's go." I said turning around to head back. She followed. As we passed the workshop I said bye, still walking when she broke off the path, took out her hammer, and slammed it to the ground thereby, thrusting her body upward in a forward flip and landing perfectly on the upper level where the workshop is located and went in. I kept walking when I saw a weird figure hiding behind the roof of Tails's workshop. I looked at the window to make sure no one was there. "A party, the perfect distraction." I said to myself. I quickly jumped in the air to the point where I couldn't be seen and ignited. I flew slowly toward the roof where the figure was. I extended my arm to illuminate the view. My heart was pounding, breathing quickening and then…*WOOOSH!* The figure dashed away. I was about to give chase when something caught my eye. "What's this"…

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Amy Needs Help

**STORY RECAP**

I handed her a beeper "It's a high frequency transmitter, set only to call me. If ever you're in any trouble, and nobody can help, press it and I'll come.-"

I have just received new info that the hedgehog has in fact been declared as somewhat of a villain, and national threat to our safety. I will now show you more clips of the fight and the results of our city's health" she said pointing to the screen. The display showed a clip of the destroyed section of the town that had been devastated from the fight. "Oh, I hope he's all right…I can't believe they think he's a bad guy...grrrr, I have half a mind to go and set them straight!"

I was about to give chase when something caught my eye. "What's this"

_**BEGIN CHAPTER SIX**_

_Amy Needs Help_

"What's this?" I asked to no one in particular as I approached the polished metal box, my flames gradually distinguishing. I looked upon the lid which was shining softly in the moonlight giving off a mirror like quality. Engraved on the lid were five symbols. The five symbols were…FIRE…WATER…AIR…EARTH…AND ETHER. I looked to the left, and noticed a small key lying on the ground, but once again something caught my eye. It was a letter held down by the box. I looked at the box and noticed a looming figure with a bat in it's hands raised for a strike. Thinking on my feet I jumped high in the air and landed behind the assailant with two rock fists and two fireballs in my hands. I almost stumbled back and fell when I found out who it was. "Sonic? What are you doing with-Whooooaaa!" I dodged an attack and sidestepped to the side. "What's going on here!" I kept my distance from Sonic to see that Sonic and Tails came out in a fighting stance. "Hey if-but-you-Tails!" he explained what was happening, "It's one of Eggman's robots…just-do-whatever." He said obviously dismissive of the scene. "All right then…" I said. I dodged one more attack before throwing a fireball at the arms, legs and black orb in the chest. The robot immediately, fell to the ground. I picked up the box, key, and letter. I then enclosed them in a rock sphere and took off without a word. I had new things to think about. 'Who is this Eggman? Why did he send that robot after me? And who sent these things?' I thought as I touched ground in the mountain land. I sat down on the ground and stared at the items before me. I then slowly reached for the letter. I pulled off the string wondering what this could be about. I opened the first flap…then the second one, and began to read. The letter read:

_Dear Rage The Hedgehog, I expect that you're wondering why this letter is addressed to you. I can answer that. I can also answer the questions that are burning inside you. Let's start with the main question. You have the ability to control all five elements, as well as, all other elements of the world you just have to harness your power. Next question…who are we? You'll find out soon enough, but I'll give you a hint. You've seen us somewhere before. Next question…the stone around your neck, grab it and say "memory recall" you will get more memories back, but not all of them. Next, look into the box with the five symbols using the key you found with it. The contents will help you find out who you are even more. Good-Luck, Rage..._

I closed the letter and looked at my stone. "I hope this works…" I said. I took the stone, squeezed it, and said "Memory Recall." All of a sudden tons of memories came rushing back. I heard voices and saw faces everywhere. I opened my eyes and laughed "I can't believe it…her name's Scarlet." Boiling with excitement I jumped into the air a fiery blaze and screamed my head off. "Waaaaaaaahoooooooooooooo!" I did flips, twists, tricks and all kinds of things. I flew all over Mystic Ruins, happy that I knew more about myself than I originally did. I slowly lowered toward the ground at the bottom of the hill of Tail's workshop. "Mark, Scarlet…Amy…AMY!" My stone was beeping like mad. As soon as I opened my eyes from my trance I flew towards the shop to find a blue metallic hedgehog stepping down a pink female in a red dress. "Rrrrrrr! Back off from her!" I shouted. He looked up and flew towards me I flew towards him but stopped a few feet in front. He cocked his head and looked at me quizzically. "…Heh," I smirked "…Watch this." I said. As quick as my smirk came it had disappeared and was replaced with anger, a grunt, and a giant rock hammer swinging the metal freak into a wall. I then turned the hammer to a rock hand along with the other one and grabbed the legs and swung him around, and round, and round, and round, before releasing him on the final swing and then flying up to him and hitting him with the hammer again, sending him out of sight. I turned around after I made sure he was gone and flew back to Amy who was watching the whole thing. "Are you good?" I asked "I'm fine, thanks for the help." She replied "Okay, goodnight Amy." I said floating away backwards. "See ya!" she said cheerily heading in. I flew back, a fiery burst of flame. I landed back at the mountain and slowly crouched down to the ground and tried once again to get some sleep. I woke up next morning at five in the morning with an aching back a sort of slight pain in my head, and a weird sort of foreboding presence in the back. "Ugh, another bad night…" I said carefully trying to get up. I looked at the box and remembered the letter. "Well then, let's give it a shot." I picked up the box, picked up the key, put in the key, turned it, and opened the box. Inside I saw pictures of me and two others. One was Scarlet, and the other…Mark? I asked myself reading the name written on the bottom. I saw a green echidna in a crap-I'm-caught kind of position with a shred of barbeque ribs stuck to his cheek, staring surprised at the camera. I kept staring at more photos and memories came rushing back as I continued. "I guess that's it…" I said putting them away and locking the box. I laid back down on the ground and thought about what was on my mind. My head began to ache a little more, but I just ignored it.

**BACK WITH SONIC AND FRIENDS**

_Sigh_** "Oh, man what a night!" He yawned getting out of bed. Sonic and everyone else had celebrated Tails's fifteenth birthday and were all tired from the party last night. "Tell, me about it…" responded Tails, obviously hearing him get up. Once they were awake and headed downstairs they saw Amy in a basic tank top and shorts with an iPod on the side of the table munching on a bowl of cereal. Tails decided to tease Sonic a little bit. "Hey Sonic, your girlfriend's here…" he said whispering. Tails turned his head back towards the front of the stairs when Sonic knocked him upside the back of his head lightly. "Ah! What was that for?" He whispered loud enough for only Sonic to hear. At that very moment Cream came through the front door sweaty and exhausted from jogging. Sonic grinned "Hey Tails, guess who else is here…" Tails got nervous once the fifteen-year-old rabbit made herself known to him. "Okay Amy, your turn." She said catching her breathe still. "Perfect, and just in time to!" she said heading out with her iPod in her ears. Tail's walked across the room to Cream trying to work the nerve to ask her out, when Sonic came up from behind and grabbed the shoulder. "Don't worry dude, just remain calm." He reassured him "Thanks…" he said turning back and clearing his throat "Uh, C-Cream?" she stopped bobbing to her music for a second, to find out what the sound in the background, but soon ignored it and went back to her music. Tails looked back at Sonic with a sort of panicky, help-me kind of look. Sonic gestured with his hands and eyes, and mouthing words like "Get going! Hurry!" Tails turned around, gulped, breathed in and tapped Cream on the shoulder. "Uh-uh C-Cream?" Cream took off her iPod and whirled around "Hi Tails!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Hi Tails, how are ya!" she asked excitedly. Tails turned bright red with shock and embarrassment. "Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry I'm all sweaty!" she said breaking off. "Don't worry Cream, I a-actually w-was wondering if y-you would m-maybe like t-to go on a date?" he said hoping for a positive answer. "OF COURSE I'LL GO! I CAN'T WAIT!" she said excitedly. Sonic passed by and gave Tails a thumbs up sign.

**BACK TO RAGE THE HEDGEHOG**

Rolling and twisting and screaming on the ground was a light blue hedgehog, covered in burn marks, scratches, and ashes. "AAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! MY, HEAAAAAAD!" I screamed. "w-w-whats g-going on with m-me?" I asked myself as I rolled around on the ground, holding my head as though it were trying to explode. A shadowy figure began to take form as the pain continued, and a familiar voice began to make itself known to me. "If you value your friend's lives, then you'll stay away from them!" my eyes shot open as soon as I heard this. "I have to get away, farther…" I struggled to get up on one knee, and then hoisted the rest of myself up. My head was still throbbing with pain but I tried my best to ignore it; it didn't work…I collapsed on the ground once again, screaming in agony. The figure began to finish taking form, and when I realized it was done it had taken the last step in its formation; the dark entity had slowly faded into vision and I choked at what I saw as I lay face flat on the ground arms and legs sprawled out from the whole ordeal. It was Nitas standing there before me. He had finally and inevitably escaped…

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Nighty Night! Nitas Breaks Out!

**BEGIN CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Nighty-Night…Nitas Breaks Out_

"Mwuahahahahahahaha! You pathetic hedgehog…I warned you to stay away from them, but now they will perish!" He cackled. I took deep breaths as I tried to gain back my energy secretly. "I know the location so I won't have a hard time finding them thanks to you!" He said proudly. He turned around and took off into the air. I stood up once he was out of sight and looked at the box with the symbols "Hmm…" I opened the box again and as I was staring at the pictures, I noticed a small slit in the felt. I opened it and pulled out the picture. I saw me using all my abilities in a battle that seemed pretty important. All at once memories came rushing back to me again. Memories: Big Kid: _"Look at you…you're a wimp, a freak, you might as well just crawl under a rock and stay there! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ he said pushing me. I found my footing again. _"Knock it off!"_ he and his buddies laughed at me. I balled my fist and hit him square in the jaw. Frankie immediately bounced back pushing me back again _"I said stop!"_ I gained my footing once more. _"SHUT UP!"_ he bellowed, and pushed me again, making me fall. I opened my eyes only to see Frankie's fist coming down…again.

Me in the woods: (Crack…) I turned around, and turned back once I made my statement. _"You here to make fun of me too? Or do you just wanna beat me up?" _I asked coldly._ "Look kid I was just making sure you were-"_

"_Save it…"_ I said cutting him off. I stood up, not looking back. _"You have no idea…what it's like, what I'm capable of…"_ I said _"Look, I just wanna-*Woosh"_ I didn't let him finish. He took off and glided up to me, right above the ground. _"I guess you don't get it. Let me show you…"_ I said as we were whizzing past the field. Gaining speed, a spark flared in front of my nose before I burst into flames. I then took off into the sky. _"Whoa!" the stranger backed up. "O-o-okay…kinda wierd"_ he said landing. Me in a back alley: _"getting' kinda' cold here, I better heat up."_ As I did so I heard a few screams and shouts in the street. I jumped onto a trashcan, and ran up the side of a building to see the situation better. I noticed a red hedgehog being forced around by a bunch of other bigger hounds.

"I want to help but I don't think I can…" I winced watching them push her around like a rag doll.

"…_Do something…"_

I heard a voice inside my head…I knew who it was but I couldn't obey, I just stood there, feeling the of failure overpower me. I shut my eyes tight. Memories came back of the all the fights I was involved with in my past. "Ooog, I don't-". My knees began to buckle and I felt the crushing force of gravity come at me even heavier than before. I fell…my other knee was about to give in…I fell again. I kept hearing the voice, "Why won't you just shut up?"

"…_Go on, you know it's the right thing to do…"_

"_I want to, but I'm not sure I have that kind of power yet…"_

"_Don't worry, I'll help you…"_

"_Are you sur-"_ I heard her scream. I shot up and shouted for them to stop and jumped down to the scene in one instant. The hounds rushed me instantly; putting up a fight I sought to send them running. I didn't know what it was that made me so compelled to defend her, maybe I felt that it was the right thing to do, but that was not as important as the immediate problem. It didn't take long before I snapped, I felt weird inside, like tingling with energy, all at once…it exploded like a star.

"_RRRRaaaaaaggggghhhh! Eeeeenough!"_ A big blast of fire was heard and the bullies were thrust upon their backs. I erupted with flames and I had rock fists with rock tips on my quills and ice arms and energy legs, my eyes were blood red and the whites had turned gray. I slowly floated over to the main boy, a hound like the rest, grabbed him by the collar of his fur, and pulled him up to my face, so close that the fire licked his face, making him feel immense heat overtake him. _"Now you listen to me and listen to me good: If you ever lay one finger on her ever again, or so much as even look at her funny, you'll spend the rest of your life eatin' with your ass through a tube."_

I could have said more, but I figured that was enough. I tossed him back, extinguished the flames and began to walk away. The bullies scrambled to their feet and ran the other direction. The red-headed girl scrambled to her feet, "_WAIT!_" I stopped. _"I just wanted to say thanks… for saving me. My name is Scarlet."_ I turned, _"Anytime. Scarlet is a beautiful name." _She blushed slightly.Heading the other way Icontinued walking. _"Wait!" _she directed._ "Where will you go?"_ I stopped and thought, _"To Station Square Law Enforcement…"_ I concluded. Walking off, I felt satisfied with my deed. Scarlet appeared confused, _"Why?"_

"I'm starting to get stomach cramps."

_**My heart grew a shield of pure ice and fire. My mind formed a shell of stone.**_

The sun began to set ahead, twilight turned to darkness, "_What's your name? You didn't say._" I kept walking, "_My name? Rage. Rage The Hedgehog. And I am the protector of this city…If you ever need me, I'm not that difficult to find…" A pang of fear passed through him, perhaps it was for her safety, maybe his own, whichever one, he felt obliged to watch over her, no matter what. _I left with a running start then flew away, leaving a blazing trail in the center of the cracked and corroded street. Where it ended, a track of ashes began to fall, leaving the smell of smoke hanging lightly in the air.

**END CHAPTER SEVEN**


	8. Can't Let Go

**BEGIN CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Can't let go_

Me in Station Square: *Groooowll…* _"Getting' kinda' hungry again…I better find some food soon." I stood up from the cold asphalt alley and began digging in the giant trashcan for anything salvageable in the first layer, "Darn, nothin'…" I pulled myself out and brushed off the loose garbage which wasn't much but a few wrappers, paper, and other articles, I was covered otherwise in mud, grime, slime, and tons of other disgusting stuff. "I guess I'm not eating again, for the fifth time in a row…" I gritted my teeth as I slumped back down against the brick wall. My belly grumbled in response to my weakness. I couldn't heat up or the stains would be impossible to remove. "Rage?" I looked up hearing my name leaving someone's lips. "Rage is that you?" I noticed who it was, it was Scarlet. I looked back down "Hey,-" my stomach growled, "—what's up?" I said casually, "Heh, so, how's life?" I said sort of weakly. "What happened to you?" she said surprised. "The Station Square Police Force kicked me out…" I said angrily, "Why do you look like you been living in the stree—ohwuh-I-I-I-I-I mean uh—um, come on, let's get you cleaned up" she said offering a hand to help me up, it took it. She walked me back to the apartment that she lived in, took out the key, placed it in, turned it and opened the door, she stepped in and immediately went to the bathroom and turned on the water, she came back. "Okay, first thing's first, get your furry behind in the shower. Then, I'll have something for you to eat." I just stood in the doorway like an idiot. "Uuuuuhhhhhh…" she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "Well, come on, I got the water runnin'." I stepped in and said, "Uh…"she shoved me in and closed the door. I showered up then I stepped out, after heating myself dry first. "I really appreciate all this…"She was sitting down watching TV on her couch, watching America's Funniest Home Videos…"You watchin' TV?" _

"_Yeah, wanna join me?" _

"_Uhhh…sure." I sat down on the couch next to her allowing some comfortable room between. "So, would you like to spend the night?"_

"_You know, you don't need to feel forced to let me stay, I can leave when you want…"_

"_Oh, no, don't worry, I'm totally cool with it."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Completely."_

"_But I only have a couch bed."_

"_That's cool." I said._

_**Two and a half hours after…**_

"_Well, I'll see you in the morning." She said turning off the TV and throwing me a blanket and pillow and pulling out the bed._

"_Thanks…night." I said and went to sleep. The next morning, *Crash!*_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

"_Wuh, what the heck is goin on he—Heeey!" I noticed a giant mechanical robot piloted by…the same hedgehog that had attacked Scarlet yesterday. "HHHEEEELLLLPPPPPPP MEEE! SOMEONE PLEASE!"_

_*__**FLASH!**__*_

I woke up shooting into a sitting position. "What was that?"

"Heeellllllllpppp!" I shot up above the mountain and headed to where the screams were coming from. I stopped dead, Sonic was knocked out, sprawled over the ground, Tails was unconscious lying in a pool of blood, with his aircraft on the side in a pile of metal, Cream and Cheese were obviously hiding behind a bush, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge were lying in a pile of bodies next to Sonic. "SHIT! He's free!" I looked towards Nitas who was hovering above the edge of a cliff, with Amy by the neck, dangling above ocean, struggling to get free. "I'd better help…" I floated over to a secluded area, hugged a rock wall, and molded myself with that element, enabling me to move and help revive the others. But before I moved I separated from the wall, realizing what my primary my objective was. I then burst into flames and headed for Amy. Nitas must've seen me, because as soon as I was within grabbing distance…He let go. I went as fast as I possibly could, increasing my speed trying to catch up with her…terrible mistake. I overshot my target and rocketed straightforward instead of turning to stop her fall. I stopped in shock as I watched her plummet, the jagged rocks at the bottom looking very unpleasant. I slowly lowered to the ground, everything went silent…and, dark. The last thing I saw and heard was a breeze of wind and a satanic laugh that didn't last long. I was in my sub-conscious again. There was the doors, the footsteps, and then, a voice "Calm down, your losing it again." He said, "How can I calm down when I can't even save anyone! I'm so angry I'll—I'll—I'll…I'll, KILL the next guy to look at me funny! I'll take a rock stake to their HEEEAAADDD!" I said blood boiling.

_**(Instrumental Introduction)**_

"Rage you gotta calm down or else you'll-"

"I CAN'T calm down! You don't get it do you? I try to save people in Station Square, I end up knocking down half the buildings in town, I try to save people from danger, they look at me like I'm some sort of…monster, I try to shorten the casualties in fights, I kill more then I save, I keep my anger under control as best I can, I go into a fit and turn myself into a bad guy. And now this? I feel like I'm losing control!" He looked down. "…Then I'm afraid I can no longer help you." He walked away, out of my range of vision into the dark, and through the doors.

_**If you feel…**_

"Yeah! Fine! Get lost! I don't need ya anyway!" I said as I began to wake up. I came back to myself.

_**so empty…so used up, so let down…**_

I was so angry I didn't give crap what happened next. I began to feel stiff from the inside out, the air grew cold around me, and my head felt like it was developing a fever; yet at the same time I felt full of energy and actually considered running around the world.

_**If you feel,**_

I felt aggravated and couldn't keep my eyes open because they hurt too much. I felt so strong my strength could destroy an entire island. Sweat gathered in my hands and on my head. They felt like they wanted to explode!

_**so angry…**_

I sensed I was throbbing with heat all over, and my fur grew out of my skin a few inches.

(A/N: The border? Computer was bitchin' around)

_**So ripped off, so stepped on,**_

The meat in my body throbbed with adrenaline and for a moment…I went berserk. "G-G-Gotta s-s-st-o-op, gotta c-c-c-c-control it, c-c-can't let g-g-go…" Knowing what was coming, I tried to restrain myself, tried to contain it. 'tried' I thought, that was the word. 'Tried, but failed…miserably, miserable failure.'

_**You're not the,**_

My head wanted to explode with fury, it wanted to flood with fear, swim with sadness, and trample with temper.

_**only one,**_

_**So get u-u-u-u-u-u-u-up**__**!**_

"Gotta-a-a-ha-ha-ha-ha-a-AAAARRRHHHGG!" Searing pain ripping through my mouth, I could not bear it, my fangs grew longer, claws sharper, ripping my gloves, feet bursting the seams of my shoes, stabbing them with pairs of spear-like toes made from the strongest metal known.

_**Let's start a riot, a riot!**_

_**Let's start a riot!**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot!**_

_**Let's start a riot!**_

_**If you feel, so walked on,**_

_**So painful, so pissed off,**_

_**You're not the, only one,**_

_**Refusing, to go down**_

_**So get u-u-u-u-u-u-up!**_

I couldn't control my anger and let loose screaming at the top of my lungs. "RRRAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I shot up and blazed a trail so hot it could start a house fire fifty miles away. The fight was on…

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Enter Crisis The Echidna

(A/N: No more recaps.

You're all smart enough to remember.)

**BEGIN CHAPTER NINE**

**ENTER CRISIS THE ECHIDNA**

***Somewhere at the Station Square subway terminals.***

A heavily armed gray Echidna with white and gold spiked gloves in a dark-colored trenchcoat sat quietly in the subway terminals waiting for his train to take him to the Mystic Ruins. He had heard of someone offering him a job. He hadn't seen his face yet and this would be the first actual meeting. His bus came and he boarded. The gray echidna took his seat and closed his eyes to rest. The door closed and the train rumbled along to the Mystic Ruins with monotonous repetitions of a heartbeat. After half an hour he arrived, stepped out, and what he saw was very unusual. There were two hedgehogs, both ablaze with fire, clashing in the sky. The stone-faced echidna pulled down the brim of his hat and continued walking towards the cave by the waterfall and hopped into the updraft. Halfway up, he stuck a fist in the wall and shimmied to the other side. There was a large crevice in the wall. He knocked five times, paused, knocked five times again. It opened up, a ledge was revealed, and he jumped on and the ledge retracted along with the crevice. Inside was what appeared to be a dimly lit conference room large enough for only one long table. He sat at the end. "I've been wondering when you would get here…Crisis." He said as he turned in his chair and leaned forward on the table. His body was completely covered in the dark. "Well, I'm here, so what do you want? You know I'm a very busy man." Said the echidna, in a very uninterested and irritated tone. "I presume you've noticed those two flying nuisances out by the waterfall?" he asked "I have…" he replied. "I want you to take another look at the one with the necklace." The doctor then pushed a button on a remote, and soon a video screen appeared. The video showed what was happening and then went to freeze frame. He pushed another button and the screen zoomed in on the "nuisance" with the necklace until only the head and necklace were visible. The doctor turned and then spoke. "This is your target. I will pay extra for you to bring him to me alive and unconscious." He said pushing a button that retracted the screen. "I'll see what I can do…" replied Crisis. "Excellent," said the doctor before getting up to leave through the risen door. As the man left he said one last thing "Don't screw up." He said this with only a portion of the face visible in the light from the doorway, and then walked out. The door closed, mine opened, and I made my exit…

As I make my descent towards the entrance I had previously gone through, I go over how I should immobilize the hedgehog. Once I had the plan in my head, I took off my coat and placed it on the ground, I then took my hat and placed it neatly on top, one more article left before I was ready, I unfastened my gun belt and laid it on top of everything.

I never used a weapon on anyone unless I feel that the person is too dangerous to be living. I kneeled down and struck my fist to the ground with a look of ferocity that would frighten the devil himself. A boulder appeared in front of me. I then took a pre-measured chunk and molded it into a box. After which I took the remains and the unused rock and buried it back up. "Waste not want not," I said to myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to focus on the task I was about to attempt. A minute later,, I opened them again crouched on my knees and pushed off into the air. I glided swiftly to the pillar that holds up the bridge where the trains pass nearest the risen ground where the two hedgehogs were fighting. I will need to be very swift and quiet for my plan to work. I climbed on top and positioned myself for my attack. Placing half of my feet on the edge, I pushed off again and glided towards my target area…

**END CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Replanning, Things Get Worse

**BEGIN CHAPTER TEN**

**RE—PLANNING, THINGS GET WORSE**

"Give up Rage, you know you can't win against me!" Nitas said with an evil smirk on his face. "Yeah? Well I can still try-UGH!" in the blink of an eye I was sent flying into to the mountain by what felt like the force of a cannonball striking my abdomen, but what was really a streaky blur of white and gold. I slid down in a bloody trail and collapsed face-up on the ground lying in a pool of my own body fluid. The last of my senses were leaving me as I stared into the twilight and noticed Nitas getting away with a smile on his face, and a shadowy figure descending to the ground, I fell in to a deep slumber with the painful knowledge that I had lost the fight.

**BACK TO SONIC AND FRIENDS**

"Sonic?" screamed the red echidna as he ran throughout Tails's workshop, "RRRrrrrrr! Sonic come out and show yourself or I'll tear this house down myself until I find you! I swear, and when I do, I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

*In Tails's basement…*

"You know he's going to find you…" said Tails's resting his face on his cheek with a bored-to-death expression on his face. "Not only that but, your making more work for me in terms of cleaning the house again for like the 80th time."

"Eh, I'll clean it up myself when Knuckles checks Green Hill Zone." *CRASH!* "And there goes the flat screen,-" *CRASH!* "The supercomputer,-" *CRASH!* "Aaaaand, the bathroom…" *CRASH!* Tails's said counting each piece of furniture with the flick of his fingers. *BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!* Sonic and Tails exchanged glances as the house shook. "THAT doesn't sound legit to me!" said Tails as he and Sonic ran to the source of the tremor. "_What's that?_" said the two-tailed fox, as he flew down to the ground by the mountainside. "It looks like another hedgehog, a red one." Sonic listened but noticed a shadowy figure a few feet away from the corner of his eye, disappearing into the windy cave. "_Hmm…_" He thought. "AAHH! It's Rage!" Tails said astonished. Sonic snapped back to reality. "What! Well in that case we better get him back to the house fast, you think he needs life support or somethin'?" he asked. "Well judging from how bad of shape he's in and how bloody he looks AND the rate of blood loss he's putting up with, I would think he needs a blood transfusion first, then we can put him on minimal life support until he recovers." and with that, Sonic and Tails carefully, but quickly moved Rage back to the house and placed him on a bed in the mini ER room. They decided to draw a small blood sample to determine his type. After which Sonic gathered everyone in the house and took samples from them, including Sonic and Tails themselves, to see if anyone had the same blood type. Not one hedgehog or anyone else had AB+. As they were deciding what to do the doorbell rang. Sonic answered the door to find no one there; however, on the doorstep was a green box. Sonic immediately brought it inside, set it on the coffee table and opened the lid. Inside were three pouches full of blood labeled AB+. Outside the house, watching the entire scene unfold, and clinging to a concealed area of rock wall, was a silver echidna with gold tipped spikes on his gloves..."I must be even more careful, now that there are more obstacles in the way of my target.." he mumbled to himself. Digging the other claw back in, and staring towards the atmosphere, he scaled the wall and glided back to Station Square.

Back at the house, Tails and Sonic leaned against the wall of the ER room and talked about how Rage ended up in his current state. Amy was making dinner as usual, Silver was reading a book, Knuckles and Rouge were fighting, Cream and Cheese were watching, and Shadow was paying attention to the news on Channel 7. "So, you wanna know what I think happened?" asked Sonic. "Sure." said Tails. "Okay, well it's obvious he got into a fight right?" Tails nodded, "Well, I think he was getting very tired from the fight and dropped his guard, and that's when the one fighting him saw an opening and made his final blow. That sent him into the mountainside and left a trail of blood as he slid to the ground, still bleeding." Tails pondered the idea, "Well I know for sure you got the blood part from looking at the environment around you, but I can see what you mean about the fight part." Tails agreed, "What I still don't get is who could possibly have been strong enough to beat him." Sonic didn't understand what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, the day Amy found Rage lying on ground in the middle of the street of Station Square, and we rushed him to the hospital, and she tried to get him to be quiet from all the noise he was making, she got him mad to the point were his body sort of…transformed, he went berserk and attacked the city. We had a lot of trouble knocking him out remember?" he explained, now slumped against the wall. "Yes I remember…" Sonic replied, "Well, once we did, we brought him back to the house. After that we had to clean our cuts, bruises and scrapes, while he simply didn't have any. So why is it that he was so easy to beat this time and was almost killed by the enemy? He obviously, at some point would have gotten angrier and went berserk on the guy again…" Sonic thought about it, "Hmm…you've got a good point there Tails." At that time Rage began to wake up… (A/N: Stories are now currently mixed.) "Ugh, ooooogh, ow that hurts." I said hugging my stomach and covering my head, which felt lighter than air by the way. Looking around I could see I was back in Tails's workshop. But I wasn't in the same room I was in last time I woke up from passing out. I then sat up slowly; seeing that I had a heart rate machine, IV, and a life support machine of some kind attached to my body in various places. Sonic came over and Tails too. "Sooooo…how are you feelin'?" Tails said breaking the painful silence. "Uh, pretty…good I guess." Sonic spoke up. "You had a pretty nasty fall there Rage. You lost a lot a blood too." He said casually, "…" I didn't say anything; instead I looked down to the right. I saw the pouches of AB+ blood discarded in the waste bin. I glanced quickly at the pouch hanging on the pole. Empty. I saw the IV was empty too. I removed from the needles from my arm and removed the suction cup wires from my body. I gathered the energy to swing my legs to the side of the bed, which was quite an accomplishment, my legs felt so heavy that I felt like I had been permanently paralyzed from the waist down. It was a miracle I could even lift them up. I sat up and pushed off the bed and stood still for a few seconds allowing time for the blood the gather back to my legs, thereby granting me movement. "Why don't you come into the other room and join the rest of us for dinner? Were having Italian." asked Sonic. "Uh, yeah sure I'd love too." I said without thinking. "_What have I done? There going to try and ask questions to get information out of me if they say anything…Alright, just calm down and enjoy the food, maybe it won't be as bad as I think._" I felt the familiar sting in my head and relaxed…

_**FLASH**_

_I jump into the air and land safely on the ground as I head towards the wrought iron gates and down the winding driveway, past the cobblestone courtyard, and up the front steps. "Alright, let's get this party started…" I say as I brush off the accumulated dust and such on my Italian loafers, and perform a quick spin to rid my clothes of any unappealing particles that may have gathered in my run. I knocked on the door and went in once invited. "Alright! Now, it's a party!" said the familiar green echidna. I walked in with a chuckle and floated around looking for the most familiar of faces. "Hey Rage, Over here!" called one of my friends, I rushed over, "Orale Chicano, It's about time you got here!" he said giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Yeah? what about you?" I asked jokingly, "What about me?" he said back, "What'd they have to airlift you to the front steps so you could get her on time?" I said. We all laughed and continued our chattering while the girls on the other side of the room gossiped with each other. "Hey, Mark, come back to my house next time you can, I bought a new handgun, it is beautiful, it's got an awesome handle-grip, .50 caliber, fires up to 600 FPS, and has a great air- pressure propellant system." I said proudly. "*Whistles* That sure sounds like a beut'." He said impressed. "Hey Rage, how are ya'?" I turned around to see Scarlet, who likes to sometimes be called, "Red or Red-head" Dressed in a Quincenera dress. "Hi, I'm good how are you?" I replied, "Pretty good, I'm excited though, and kind of nervous." She said, "Yep, the big one-five, the middle year, the deciding age, the—Oh shut up already." She interrupted, I began to laugh, "Yeah but just remember, everyone in this room is going to have to dance, and that includes you," I stopped wide-eyed, "*Gulp* E-everyone?" she smirked, "Yep, well see how quick on your feet you are then huh Rage…" She walked off, which at this point Al came up and added to what she just said, "Oh-ho, are you in trouble boy, I don't know how your gonna pull this one off. I mean you can handle just about anything in a fight, but boy when it comes to things like dancing and swimming and stuff like that, WHOO! You sure suck. I mean really ho—Al?" I said growing agitated, "Yes?" he asked, "…SHUT UP…" I said, he mouthed the words, "Sorry…" and went back to the group. I watched Scarlet talk with her friends and whatever else was going on as I sipped my coke which had gotten warm; I chilled the cup to bring the temperature back down. Feeling the heat drain from my body and the cold channel through me, I accidentally froze the drink. "Ah, Dangit…" Mark then came up and placed a fingerless glove on my shoulder and said, "Hey, listen, man don't worry about the dance thing, just feel the music and look at how everyone else does it, after that, you basically just improvise from there, It's basically DDR Mexican style." he said, "Don't worry about it…" He says before placing the cup in his hands and then handing it back to me in a slush-like form before walking away. I looked back and forth between him and the cup and figured 'Eh, what the heck…' and scooped a small amount into my mouth and enjoyed my coke. I took a couple more bites and then decided it taste better the other way, so I focused and the liquid swirled until it was back to normal_

_**FLASH**_

Coming back to reality, I began walking with Sonic and Tails and engaged them in conversation as we made our way to the living room. I chatted for an hour and a half before it was time to eat. Sonic and everyone else rushed to the table to chow down. I walked over curious as to what exactly we were going to have. I sat down as Amy and Cream set the food out and sat down too. We were having lasagna, pasta, and your choice of drink. Everyone chuckled. "What's so funny?" Knuckles spoke up, "We went out to eat for dinner one night and the waiter was taking orders, and then another waitress was running by and accidentally tackled him right when he said 'and your choice of drink' it was so funny we had to keep from laughing out loud." A few minutes into dinner everyone started talking to each other about things that went on. "Um, excuse me, Rage, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up all beaten down earlier?" I thought about it. "Um, well, I remember fighting-" I had to be careful not to alarm them.

"—Someone, but I was doing pretty well stayin' on my toes an all, when I saw a white and gold streak and I can't remember much after that. I woke up here and that's it." I didn't look up but turned to my food and slowly started eating. I couldn't stay for too long because I had to try out the new ability that had just come to me so recently. When I was finished and everyone had too, I stood up, thanked them for their hospitality and walked out the front door. The night was peaceful; my ears picked up the sound of small waves crashing lightly into the Cliffside, the sound of trees, the breezy wind, the feel of the soft earth beneath my feet, the heat from the torches outside the house. I stepped off the porch and walked quietly up the mountain, back to my small house of rock and stone. Feeling very tired, I decided to sleep for the night, even evil has to sleep to sometimes right? Walking in, I got ready for bed and lied down on the ground. Soon I was sleeping nice and easy.

_**Dream Sequence**_

"_HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Running faster than ever before I took off into the sky after my new enemy. We flew higher, and higher, until we entered outer space. We exchanged words, we fought, I won, I stared back towards Earth, a voice inside my head spoke to me, it said, "Don't go back, you can't, their better without you and they can fend for themselves just fine, now that HE's out of the way." I felt my life and energy drain me, the Chaos Emeralds heading back towards Earth, suddenly it began to feel very cold. I felt I was freezing in space, like a giant icicle, my body grew stiff, blood stopped flowing and ran cold, I closed my eyes, watching the last of the stars pass by, and the sun disappear from sight, it was finally over._

**End Dream Sequence**

"AAAAhhhhhh! _Pant, pant, pant, pant…_" I popped my head up and was sweating like crazy. I got up and walked out, feeling a little restless, and way too freaked to go back to sleep I started off into a sprint and began running around the Mystic Ruins. I kept on running clearing thinking and clearing my head at the same time through the fresh green grass until I came to a screeching halt, Sonic was in standing in front of me, about a few feet away, he didn't seem to notice. Hesitantly, I walked towards him and spoke "Nice night, eh?" he didn't turn but simply kept on staring. "Yeah pretty great." he agreed, "Can I discuss an important matter with you Sonic?" I asked now with a more serious tone in my voice. "Yeah?" he tentatively responded, "This concerns you and your friends…" I said building a foundation for what I was going to say, "What about them?" He asked tension rising, "You're all in danger…" I said calmly, "By who?" he responded with alertness in his voice, "Not so much me, as it is a—uh, twin, stay away from him, or he'll try and kill you guys if he gets the chance." I immediately turned heel and ran back off in the other direction as soon as the words left my lips. I woke up the next day and ran down to the waterfall, it would be the perfect practice spot for my new ability. Once arrived, I jumped into the water. "AH! C-c-c-c-c-c-cold!" I felt a strange tingle in my mind and body but ignored it and tried to focus on the task at hand. "Okay…Water, tricky, slippery, flows right through your fingers." I said as I tried to make something happen. "Grr, this is frustrating!" then I remembered, "Wait, let's work this out, in my memory I used my hand in flowing motions, meaning that I had to pretend I was part or one with the water…or something…" I cast out my arm and then began pulling it toward me in a smooth almost rhythmic movement. I repeated this over and over again, but nothing happened. I tried weaving my hands together as if trying to form some kind of ball of energy…nothing. For hours and hours and hours on end, I performed all sorts of movements, and they all seemed ridiculous. At around twelve P.M. I decided to throw in the towel. [A/N SORRY, BAD JOKE… ] Seeing as I'm already there I decide to wash my face in the falls spring. When I stand up I notice a gleaming sparkle out of the corner of my eye. Whoever was standing there was hiding in that cave, and I wanted to find out who. As quick as a flash I ran over to the mouth anxious to discover who my stalker was. I ran inside and caught a glimpse of a silver tail, fire burning inside me, I chased after him and floated up the windy updraft, carrying me to the top. A bigger picture of who it was, but not enough to go by. I followed as fast as I could but for some reason the character I was following was somewhat faster than I. It must have been adrenaline or fear of being caught or something that was driving him or her so hard because I don't think I would be chasing this anonymity for too long if this person didn't have a driving force. My mind raced and my heart pumped faster than the pistons in a racecar going 300. further down, the cave getting darker in some places and brighter in others. Torches lighting as I pass by each pair. He takes a turn and I skid in to another section of the cave, I can feel myself gaining on him, hearing his heavy breathing. Another glance, this time more descriptive, he was wearing a trenchcoat, and hat, and judging by his running form and physique I'd say he was male but he wasn't human. The top of his body told me he was most likely an echidna. This peek didn't last for too long, because before long he jumped down into a dark cavern, however it wasn't too hard to follow him because he was emanating a strange blue glow and that was probably what was allowing him to run so quickly. I jumped too and gave a quick boost to myself by thrusting myself into the air and giving a short burst of fire that propelled me forward from my hands and feet. I landed and kept running after him. I caught one more peek at him before he jumped down another hole and disappeared. However that one peep was all I needed before I knew partially who he was, his glove…white and the spikes were colored golden. GOLDEN…and WHITE, those were the colors that I had seen before I blacked out and woke up in Tails's workshop earlier. I jumped down and continued to chase him. No longer able to see the blue glow, I listened to the smallest sound that could give away where he was hiding. I walked along the cave walls hearing the dripping of water as I moved. But wait, a slight shuffling sound, immediately I flared a blast of fire towards the direction I heard the sound from. Nothing. It seems that the only scuffling was coming from a rat that was now frozen with fear. I sighed in defeat, "I guess he's not here." I whispered as I walked back and jumped back through the hole. Sprinting out of the cave, I started heading back towards my house and had only just past Tails's workshop when I got hungry and realized, I didn't have know how to cook, nor did I have any TO cook or to cook WITH! I looked at the house and decided to swallow some pride before I asked for some help. (DING, DONG!) Tails opened the door a second later and was quite shocked by the visitor standing by the doorway. "Uhm, hi Tails," I said breaking the silence, "Hi Rage! What are doing here?" he asked excitedly, "I actually, was wondering if you or someone could show me a few tips on cooking?" I said rubbing the back of my head uncomfortably. "Sure, hang on, I'll go get Amy…" a minute later Amy arrived at the door and said, "Hi Rage, you need to learn how to cook?" she asked inquisitively, "Well, that's the other thing, I don't have anything to cook either so I was going to ask if I could borrow some stuff?" Sure enough, she agreed, "Yeah, hang on let me just get some pots, pans, and food." Ten minutes later we had walked up the mountain and had arrived at my house, It's a dump, but its good enough to survive… I said as I gathered some wood and created the quickest campfire possible. I assembled the twigs and wood and let a slow and steady stream of fire flow from my right arm. The fire died a couple times so I got agitated and sent a big cloud of fire to ignite the wood, It died again. "Here, try this." Amy carried over a couple of twigs, dry leaves, and wood before telling me to put in a soft flame in a few places of the inner kindling, I stood back as she lightly blew on the smoking areas making the fire grow more efficiently. "Not everything needs to be done hastily." She said as she stood up and grabbed the supplies I carried up. Setting them down, she asked if I can make a small spot to hang pots on over the fire, and a rock plate to put pans on top of. I did, and she beckoned me over to the fire, creating two rock chairs, we sat down in front of the flames and she began her lesson. Three hours had gone by and I had found out how to make pasta, chili, hot dogs, burgers, and a whole assortment of foods. Looking up at the sky, I realized how much time had gone by and quickly ran Amy back to the workshop. I said my goodbyes and headed back to the house and turned in for the day. The next morning, I rose from the house and ran around the fields a few times before going back. I was practicing my new ability at a nearby reservoir I'd found when I noticed something standing behind me, not something, but someone. I turned around and saw Tails standing there watching. "Mornin' Tails." I said as I walked with him back to the house. We sat down and talked, nothing special, but, just how things have been. "…Tails?" I asked, "Yeah?" He responded, "I need you and your friends to do something for me, something big. It's extremely important…" he just frowned in confusion, "What do you need?" he said, "I'm going to be leaving for a particularly long time, mainly two years, during my absence I need you guys to defend Station Square and any other places where he may attack, during those years, I need you to not trust anyone but yourselves and each other, I will keep in contact, but not too much, so don't expect anything from me, but at the same time know that I will be reaching you guys via e-mail, regular mail, phone, or other means of communication, even maybe by media, such as television, or something like that. And don't ask why, you'll understand in time. There will be someone who looks exactly like me and can be like me in every way, don't listen to a word he says, you will know him by looking for his neck, as you can see I am wearing a necklace with a stone attached. He won't be. He calls himself Nitas, and he will most likely be the most cruel, and harshest enemy, and you greatest adversary yet. Should you encounter him, you must not hold back. Kill him by any means necessary. He must be killed, do not EVER, hold back from fighting him, this person is nothing but pure evil, if you hold back, I GUARENTEE he will not hold back from killing you or anyone else. Do not try to contact me by any means, you will go about life as if I had never met you guys, you will not speak of me or my name when surrounded by the public or anyone other than each other, you will not try to find out where I am, you will not call me, you will not speak of where I live, you will have nothing to do with me. If you ever get the chance to kill Nitas or catch him off guard, take that opportunity and strike. And take these, one for each of you guys except Amy, she already has one, press the button only in an absolute emergency where you know you can't do something and there is absolutely no way out. I will come as fast as I can to help in any way possible." I handed him a few transmitters, and he took them without a solemn word. Tails looked up, "Rage? Can I ask one thing?" he said standing up, "What?" I asked, "Bring a full, un-weighted heart with you when you come back, and come back safely." I did something that was for some reason hard for me to do, I smiled, and said, "I will."

Once Tails had left I stood up and packed up the few things I had that belonged to me: my necklace, which was attached around my neck already, the box I found on the roof of the workshop…its contents correctly placed back where they were, and the key to the box. Not much, but essential. Now that my belongings were encased in rock, I headed over to the workshop to say goodbye to everyone. My ears picked up on the familiar sound of footsteps landing on the stone walk, I stepped on the mini foot-porch of the front door and knocked. _'I won't tell them I'm leaving, I will just enjoy their company until it is time for me to go. They don't need to know anyway.'_ Leaving the cold afternoon outside, Knuckles opened the door and I stepped inside. "let's go watch some TV huh guys?" Sonic suggested. Once the last of the group sat down Tails turned on the monitor and we watched the news for a bit before playing games like, Twister, Cranium, (Tails won of course) Mad Gab, Carnival Games on the Wii, Call of Duty on the Xbox360(Shadow won every match obviously) and other group games. After all the games were done and everyone was sitting down watching the TV, Rage stood up and walked through the mini-ER and out towards the open garage.

"Where do you think your going?" Rage whirled around. Behind him stood a red echidna with white gloves and red shoes with a yellow band in the middle.

"What's it to ya'?" I said letting my guard down only a little.

The blue-eyed echidna kept his eyes locked on the sky-colored hedgehog with an intense gaze that could capture any enemy that crossed his path. Rage returned the stare with an even greater force that could level mountains.

"Curiosity kills the cat." Knuckles replied.

"You're not a cat." Knuckles held his ground despite my hints to leave.

"Not much for talking eh?" said Knuckles.

"Not much for listening either…" I said hoping to get the point across his mind, no luck.

"Where you headed," he asked nosily.

"Who says I gotta tell ya?" I said, patience growing weary.

The static in the conversation was electrifying. And the anger in their stances spoke of a fiery wrath not to be toyed with.

"My little friend's could find a way to make you talk if you don't feel like spilling." Fists gone ablaze with fire I sized him up, getting very close to his face with anger boiling in me equally as much.

I burrowed deep into his eyes, "Was that a threat, echidna?"

Knuckles took a bold pose that struck me as over-confident. "What if it was," He looked at me harder. "You wanna' do somethin' about it?"

"I can do a lot more than you think I can." I said waiting for the cue, "Prove it…"

"Oh, you REALLY don't want me to go there…" the room temperature changed, kissing the air with the an earthy taste of burnt meat and wet cement. The left of Rage's arm was presenting a sledgehammer that was protruding from his wrist. Knuckles took the opportunity and decided to ease off.

"Hmpff. I ain't scared of that." He said cockily.

"Prove it…" those two words struck the right chord and I saw the fear etched across his face. "Go ice your head echidna…It's the only one your gettin'." I said.

"That was an accident that time." Knuckles said leaving the room. Once the door had closed, Rage fizzled out. Fire died out, Ice dissipated into thin air, and the rock receded back inside his body. I sighed and turned towards the sky.

Sonic and Tails went to the ER to check on Rage. "Hey Knuckles, How you doin'?" asked Tails passing him by the doorway.

Knuckles stormed past the dynamic duo on his way to the gym. "Great! Never better." He said gritting his teeth, seething with anger.

Tails looked at Sonic curiously, "Was it somethin' I said?"

Sonic shrugged.

Walking into the ER room, Tails received a strange feel about the room.

"Do you feel a strange sensation in this room?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Yeah, its kind of static-ky. Like electricity."

"Exactly, I wonder what that is…" the two wondered about the feeling as they turned an saw Rage leaning against the frame of the garage door. A strong energy emanating from the ground, up, around his body.

Tails put up an arm as if flinching from a sudden bright flash of light while approaching the once furious hedgehog, who was only beginning to settle down.

"Hey Rage, what are you doing back here in the ER?" said Sonic, instinctively expecting a sensible response…His wishes were denied. "Rage?"

"Do you feel it…" he said speaking up.

"What?" Sonic tuned in.

"That presence, a storm is coming." Rage continued facing the outside, staring down the runway towards the horizon line. Station Square was visible in the fog and mist of the ocean.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tails said cocking an eyebrow.

"Maybe it is." Rage responded. "Amazing how the elements work their wonders isn't it?"

"Dude, Rage, what's with the 'tude? You 're bringin' me down." Sonic commented.

"Such a small pebble, can cause so much destruction, massive landslides from the simple kick of a rock, how a spark or lit flame of such molecular size, can ignite an unstoppable fire, capable of taking down entire forests or cities…"

Sonic's voice grew suspicious. "What are you getting at Rage?"

"The storm is getting closer…do you not see the green sky? The thunder is beginning to roll in. Pretty soon my time will come."

"Your time?" Tails asked skeptically, "Your time for what-GUYS! Come here, quick, you have to see this!" Amy burst through the doors, interrupting Tails mid-sentence. Sonic exchanged glances with the fox and followed Amy out.

"-It does not appear to be a normal thunderstorm. I am standing at the shore of Emerald Coast, where you can se- oh my gods! Folks, this is definitely not a normal thunderstorm. If you look far out at sea you will see that the water is literally being siphoned from the ocean and swirling up to a glowing spark. Respectively, the clouds are focusing the majority of their electricity on that same spark." Everyone had gathered around the TV in complete shock and awe. Everyone except Rage who obviously knew the news without having to hear the broadcasts.

"Creating an unusual vortex in th-uh, ladies and gentleman I'm getting a live feed directly from Bernerd Wallace that a hurricane is forming around the Caribbean Sea."

**Somewhere in a tropic region**…"And when I pulled it out of the water, the fish was about the size of a-" A Mexican bobcat was interrupted by the sound of thunder rolling in, and water sloshing violently in all directions. Whirlpools began forming and the dark gray clouds began to turn a winter white color as snow began to fall heavily, and ice formed on the cliffs faster and faster towards the ocean.

"What, the, fu-" The bobcat stared back at the forming aqua tornado, the racing ice, and the blizzard storm, taking it all in. The white and brown Mexican-Pitbull that was in the same boat just stood there without a word. Panic was already forming in his mind and eyes. "…Aye, Dios, Mio…" the hound wasted no time trying to escape. Horacio, we must leave quickly. He said pressing the Cuban lynx.

**A log cabin in Denali, Alaska**…"Cari, have you read the news?"

"No, not yet hon, what's it say?" asked the brown caribou.

Mosek opened the paper to the correct page "What was originally thought of as nothing more than a simple firecracker has turned out to be the most bizarre storm yet, in Station Square. Officials say that this is a phenomena caused by a simple pocket of Ammonium and a large amount of Nitrogen Oxide."

Cari continued to wash dishes as the article was read out loud. "Well it sounds like they are trying to cover up something much bigger." She added, "Funny thing is that we haven't seen anything happen here." Mosek replied.

"You think we would've already. What would you consider weird hon?" he asked.

"Uhh, how about the snow melting, the grass catching fire, and a rockslide coming down the McKinley mountains?" She said with a little nervousness in her voice. "Heh, you act as if it's happening right now…" he said casually. "It kinda is…Mosek, you might want to look at this."

In the cave of the Mystic Ruins, a familiar figure was lying in a reclining chair going over paperwork and watching the news "This does not look good in the slightest way…"

**Underground, in an undiscovered base**…

"I have failed twice to capture the vermin, but I shall not fail again. This time…DOOMSDAY SHALL BE REALIZED." Chuckled the senile old doctor. The television flickered as he leaned back in his chair.

**Above ground**…Knuckles was staring out the window of the diamond-metal-plated walls of Tails's workshop. "Stupid rat," he grumbled, "What the hell was his problem anyway?" Knuckles stared out the window towards the same spot he was a few months ago, remembering what went down. It seems to him as if it happened only hours ago.

_**FLASH**_

"_Hold on Rouge, let me get my iPod and we can leave…" Knuckles ran up the stairs._

_**With Rage…**_

_Rage stood, or rather hovered, above the edge of the cliff out-looking the ocean. "He's coming. It's only a matter of time." He quietly floated to the ground, "I must stop him," arm outstretched, he prepared his shot, "he must not live," electricity coursed through his heartless body. "Nitas, must, die." The energy channeled through his arm and built up in his palm. "I need to get in some training." It throbbed with power. "better get goi-AHH!" jumping to the side. Luckily, his arm was only nicked. "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU DIRTY, BLUE, FUCKER! What are you trying to kill me!" Rage was infuriated at the thought that one of his own would attempt something so ludicrous. Sonic just stared at him as he fired continuous blasts after the now stone encased hedgehog that was moving at a speed Sonic could easily match. Rage kept running in different directions trying his best not to get hit, but didn't lose sight of the enemy._

'_There's something unusual about Sonic' he confirmed. "That smirk…it's the same one he always has, but this one doesn't feel quite right. And those eyes, they look all too familiar. Sort of a reddish-orange glow." He kept his pace, "Die you dirty bastard! I'm going to skin you alive, hahahahahahahahahaha!" the voice matched the exact pitch, but it was accompanied by a deep and hollow vibrating tone. Fake. Rage stared closer at Sonic. Everything was the same except for his face. Closer still. Wire-like veins could be seen around the irises. "Hrrnn…Only one person has the brains to pull a stunt like that. Eggman, of course!" now that the sophistication and origin of the android was established, all that's left is the weakness. "All right jackass, give it up. I know who you are already!"_

_Back up at the window, Knuckles had just found his iPod and was turning to leave when he saw something horrible…_

_**5 minutes before Knuckles found his Mp3 Player…**_

_The mech stopped only for a second to show his true identity. As expected, the android was none other then Metal Sonic. "STAT ANALYSIS COMPLETE…IDENTITY CONFIRMED…SUBDUE TARGET." Rage decided to finish off the robot before it had the chance. "Like hell you will." Rage ducked to the side his head skinned from a bullet. The robot immediately turned and shot a rail gun blast. Rage jumped up and over Metal; he ran up to Metal and performed a Stair-step to Windmill kick. Metal was sent flying into the wall. Electricity surged through his body as he stood. The current propelled him forward at a near light speed. Sound barriers were broken as feet left Earth. "Shit! I nearly-Ugh!" Metal anticipated this movement and turned as Rage was in mid flip to send a skyrocketing Wheel kick to the chin. Flying into chase, Metal caught up to the black and blue hedgehog, legs like rockets. A punch here a kick there and Rage was sent hurdling back to the cold hard Earth. Rage ignored the pain given however unbearable it was, and got to his feet. Looking up Metal was diving in. His feet dug into the ground, arms and legs cocked, waiting for the right moment…THERE! Rage the Hedgehog propelled himself forward just as Metal was about to close in. The Earth shook with a trembling force, "CALCULATING…COMPLETE…INITIATE PHASE 5…" Metal lay on the ground having a hard time getting up. His body twitched as shocks of electricity came and went._

_ "Its now or never, lets finish this!" Rage ignited in flames, the circuits stopped shorting, Knuckles was turning to leave, Metal began to get up and his face began to reshape in disguise, Rage landed in back with a thud, Sonic looked nauseous. Rage formed a needle sharp throwing knife. Held floating in air the stone ignited into fire. Rage swiped the rock and spun around to gain speed, Before Sonic had the chance to retaliate, Rage shot the bolt. "CALCULATING DISTANCE…VELOCITY…INTIATE PHASE 7…" Inside the wiring rearranged itself in the fastest of speeds. The bolt pierced the metal, the flame trailed off the knife and Metal finished his performance._

_ "SONIC!" Knuckles screamed, he punched through the window and shot into the sky. Rage saw Knuckles land near the corpse. Sonic's body was burned beyond recognition. Blood oozed out of the punctured wound where Sonic was shot. "AAARRRRGGHHH!" Knuckles couldn't take any more. Standing up his eyes were the same red that Rage had on the day his charred body was found in the streets. "You will die for this!" he shouted. Rage turned a second too late. His chin felt a blunt then sharp stinging pain._

_ "Knuckles wai-" Knuckles didn't stop. Left, right, left, right, the punches flew. Rage flew against the rock wall, but didn't stay for long. Knuckles grabbed Rage by the neck and tossed him back in the same crater Sonic was previously in. In the distance a red and blue glow approached, accompanied with wailing horns. "*cough!, cough!*" blood spurted from his mouth. He tried to lift himself up. The red and blue mess lying in the crater was quickly forced back down by a team of S.W.A.T. troopers and cuffed. They removed his stone from his neck. "NO!, YOU FOOLS!, GIVE ME BACK MY STONE! NOOOOOOOOOO!" The trooper spoke in a human male voice, "QUIET HOG, your under arrest! You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one the court will provide for you, you also have the right to public trial, and the right-" I couldn't believe this was actually happening. "Wait, stop you don't know what really happened! STOOOPPP!" A trooper jerked me back forcefully to silence him. 'The hands in these gloves are way to solid to be human hands.' I thought as I was being handcuffed. " Who are you people!" He screamed. *Thunk!* all of Mystic Ruins began to rush around at once, and as the familiar blackness closed in he saw only one figure; a figure clad in black leather boots and pants, and red, mostly the red, laughing his fat little ass off as Rage gave in. Rage swore one thing before his mind failed him, and that was, 'I will find out who set me up, and I will kill them…'_

**END CHAPTER TEN**


	11. Prison Sentence, 18 to LIFE

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Prison Sentence, 18 to LIFE…**

*BANG,BANG, BANG!* "Court is now in session." Bellowed the white, sweaty man.

"All rise…the honorable Judge Hudsonn presiding…" the bailiff spoke.

The Bailiff was a black male with an overhanging belly and stubby fingers. He was dressed in usual attire: A gray shirt, with dark blue pants, a badge pinned loosely on his shirt, a pair of handcuffs and a night-stick both dangling from his belt, and a pair of worn down loafers.

"Mr. Hedgehog; do you have an attorney?" Hudsonn stared down at the adamant hedgehog who did not respond in the slightest. The judge sighed with boredom. "If the defendant does not have an attorney, the court will provide one for him." He stated, eyes fixed on a sheaf of papers. The judge was a white male, with a standard gray mustache, and a face that looks like it never had a workout in his life. He was dressed in a black, gown-like clothing.

Ten minutes later a man dressed in a neat black suit and carrying a suitcase walks in. Rage remains standing, eyes down towards the floor. Hands hanging loosely in front of him. As though he could put them anywhere else. The judge went through the crime statement, "Mr., Hedgehog…you are accused of murder in the first degree. How do you plead?" Rage remained still, he had been stripped of his appearance and dignity. Slowly looking up, he spoke,

"Guilty." The crowd reacted unexpectedly.

"Mr. Hedgehog, you are aware of the accusations being made, correct?" said the judge.

"I am…" He stared directly forward.

"Right then, these accusations consist of: Severe stab wounds and lacerations. Also, it has been noted that the victim suffered from electrocutions, high degree burns that were so extreme the body could not be recognized. Breaking of almost entire skeletal structure, And senseless beatings. The victim was later identified by the S.S.W.A.T. team as Sonic The Hedgehog, a citizen and hero of the Mystic Ruins and Station Square. Are you aware of the severity of these crimes Mr. Hedgehog?" the judge said trying to hide his shuddering.

"Yes your honor…" he responded, the lawyer looked at Rage with bewilderment, as if to say, "How the hell do you expect to win with these convictions?" Rage continued to stare directly ahead.

"Then this should go by fast…" the judge whispered to himself.

The prosecution stepped forward, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I am confident that you are all familiar with the crimes at hand correct?" he said trying to win fans.

"This…creature, has committed a most unbearably dark felon. He has murdered, nay, slaughtered our hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, a most beloved citizen to our world. He may never come back to our lives again. I ask you, to please, help this court do justice, and put this-this-this thing behind bars. Who knows what would have happened had my client not warned anyone about this criminal. He may have killed the rest of our heroes, heck, maybe even some of us who are here today! I beg you, do what is right, and rid our community of this demon!" He spoke with passion and fierceness, and it seemed to be working for him very well. The prosecution took his place at the table and sat with pride. Now it was the defending lawyer's turn. But it doesn't seem like he will be having much luck after the other's speech.

"I realize that you may think that my client has done some dark deed, but if you listen to his testimony, and at least give him a chance to explain himself, I can guarantee that you will understand the truth of what happened, and that you will understand that nobody is at fault here. That this is all simply a misunderstanding." He began sweating a little on his forehead. The jury continued to stare intently, some with accusing looks toward Rage. He ignored them. The lawyer stepped back to the table where Rage was standing.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge said anxious for those condemning words that would put Rage in jail.

"We have your honor, In the case of Rage The Hedgehog versus Knuckles The Echidna, we find the defendant…" Rage and the lawyer waited for the response, the lawyer who couldn't care less, Rage who was praying in his mind for them to say innocent.

"Guilty, on all charges in the highest degree of murder. The vote is unanimous."

"WHAT! That's not right! I'm innocent, I swear I'm innocent! You can't do this, you don't understand!" He shouted as he fought to be freed of the guards carrying him away. Everything moved in slow motion to him.

The judge however, was trying to talk over everyone. "The decision is made, 18 years to life sentence in the Station Square Level A5 security prison…" He banged the gavel, "Court is adjourned." He said rising from his seat and leaving the room. Rage struggled to hold himself, but the disbelief was too great, his knees felt weak as reality closed in. Rage was going to jail…

**END CHAPTER ELEVEN**


	12. Letters of Plot From Fists of Rage

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**LETTERS OF PLOT FROM FISTS OF RAGE**

"And I said, 'If you think this guy seriously is innocent, then you should go to jail with him.'" A voice said inside a corridor. "Wow, and what did she do?"

"Well, the bitch fucking slapped me, then she stormed upstairs and slammed the door to the bathroom closed. Ten minutes later I hear moans and other noises coming from upstairs. And I'm sittin' there reading the paper, so I'm like 'What the fuck?' and when I walk upstairs and get to my bedroom, she's got a toy stuck up her area and I am standing there watching for like five minutes." Said the voice a little perversely.

"Wish I could've been there with you. I would have gotten a kick outta' that." Said the second one.

"Ugh…fuck…" the guards turned there heads.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Said the first guard.

"C'mon you little FUCK, get your ass off the bed." The second one said yanking me to my feet. The first guard felt like being funny. "You have a nice nap bastard?"

"I almost did, but you guys woke me up asking each other *favors.*"

The second guard was taken aback. He was a heavy, overweight man who's head looked like a boar. "You little punk! I'll get you for that!" The man punched me square in the jaw. A lucky shot by the way his fist felt when it made contact. I slowly turned my face back to him. My jaw hurt like hell! Gathering up the blood from inside my mouth, I spit it out calmly. No teeth. I met his stare; leaning in I said, "You my friend, will be the first to die." The guard snorted a fat covered laugh. "You think you can kill me? Your just a scrawny hedgehog…" he leaned in, "just like your little rat friend Sonic." I did not expect such hostility, but I remained calm. "Your death, I will make tortuously slow, for that little comment." I walked away, led by guard one down the corridor to the cell where I would be kept. For the next three months.

**IN THE WINDY CAVE AT THE MYSTIC RUINS…**

Crisis, who was chewing a bit of apple, was watching television, the Sarah Fawning was reporting the recent trial of Rage The Hedgehog, which happened only four hours ago. The blue streaks in his dreadlocks were glowing softly. "The crime, as it has been heard, is that Rage, the felon, has committed homicide towards our late hero, Sonic The Hedgehog." Crisis sat up. "I need to fix this." He picked up his phone and dialed a number. The phone rang three times before it was picked up. The voice sounded about Tails's age. "Hello?"

"Turn on the news…" he said.

"Who is this…"

"Who do you think?"

"I don't have time for that, I'm kinda busy. If this is a prank call-"

"Its not. Now turn on the TV."

Silence on the end of the receiver. Then the news. A minute passed buy.

"Who is this…"

"Think four years back, September 21st, 3:17 PM."

"…Crisis, what do you want?"

"…..Help."

"…Suck it…"

"WAIT Vo-"

The line went dead. Crisis ran his hands through his quills. An exasperated sigh. Knowing the events to come, he felt the urgent need to enlist at least some form of help. Crisis grew weary, feeling exhaustion take over, he decided to get some rest and placed his head on the desk.

**WITH SHADOW AND KNUCKLES…**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…How you takin' the…" Shadow tried to find to words, "…recent discovery you made?"

"…I'm fine…"

"…You sure?"

"Yeah…how bout you?"

"Don't make me laugh."

"That'll be a first."

Shadow eyed him sharply, then turned to face the ocean again. "I'm not to sure about how it all went down though…"

Knuckles looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Shadow closed his eyes, "I mean something smells rotten about this whole incident."

"You're saying my judgment was wrong?" Knuckles said defensively.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm saying what if Rage was misunderstood. What if there's something were missing here? What if, he was right."

"Right about what?"

"…A storm."

_*Flash*_

"_Do you feel a strange sensation in this room?" Tails asked Sonic._

"_Yeah, its kind of static-ky. Like electricity."_

"_Exactly, I wonder what that is…" the two wondered about the feeling as they turned an saw Rage leaning against the frame of the garage door. A strong energy emanating from the ground, up, around his body._

_Tails put up an arm as if flinching from a sudden bright flash of light while approaching the once furious hedgehog, who was only beginning to settle down._

"_Hey Rage, what are you doing back here in the ER?" said Sonic, instinctively expecting a sensible response…His wishes were denied. "Rage?" _

"_Do you feel it…" he said speaking up._

"_What?" Sonic tuned in._

"_That presence, a storm is coming." Rage continued facing the outside, staring down the runway towards the horizon line. Station Square was visible in the fog and mist of the ocean._

"_You say that like it's a bad thing." Tails said cocking an eyebrow._

"_Maybe it is." Rage responded. "Amazing how the elements work their wonders isn't it?"_

"_Dude, Rage, what's with the 'tude? You 're bringin' me down." Sonic commented._

"_Such a small pebble, can cause so much destruction, massive landslides from the simple kick of a rock, how a spark or lit flame of such molecular size, can ignite an unstoppable fire, capable of taking down entire forests or cities…"_

_Sonic's voice grew suspicious. "What are you getting at Rage?"_

"_The storm is getting closer…do you not see the green sky? The thunder is beginning to roll in. Pretty soon my time will come."_

_*Flash*_

Shadow opened his eyes again. "Do you remember Sonic and Tails discussing this conversation?"

"…Kinda."

"What if Rage was actually right about our current situation? I mean if you ask me, doesn't it already feel like something has been in the air lately?"

Knuckles pondered the idea. "I guess…"

"Let's discuss this later, I'm getting hungry."

Shadow turned and headed back to the workshop while Knuckles stood out a little longer before going in.

**WITH THE OTHERS…**

"I just don't see him doing anything so crazy." Tails was working on a new type of weapon.

"Face it fox boy, he killed Sonic. It's all over the national news!" said Rouge, pacing angrily about the living room.

"Maybe this is all a bad joke…" Cream suggested hopefully.

"It's not Cream, you saw the bloodstains, this is as real as 9/11."

"…."

"…."

"I mean look at Amy, she's literally fallen apart!" Rouge exclaimed.

Amy was sitting against the corner of the room huddled up with her arms around her knees, looking despondent.

"Maybe if we think this through, we can better understand it." Shadow said walking in.

"Think it through? Are you crazy? Sonic is DEAD! That's all there is to think about!" The emotional state in the room was unnaturally high.

"I'm saying we may not know the entire story. All we know is that Knuckles came upstairs before you guys were going to leave and turned to see what happened at exactly the moment Rage was finishing off Sonic. That might have even been someone else. A FAKE, as I would say." Shadow kept his composure.

"Since when have you ever been one to back up anybody in an argument?"

"Roug-"

"No!-listen to me! If your right, then how do we not know that you're a FAKE Shadow?" Rouge turned toward Tails.

"How do we know your not a FAKE?"

Cream.

"Or you?"

Amy.

"Or YOU!"

To Shadow.

"Or even me?"

To everyone.

"FUCK, HOW DO WE KNOW THAT WERE ALL NOT A WHOLE BUNCH OF FAKES!"

Rouge pointed towards Shadow, "Heh, Yeah Shadow, that's exactly it! We're all a whole bunch of fucking fakes! " Rouge heaved as she struggled to regain her breath. Not wanting to hang around anymore she stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"…"

Everyone stood in silence.

Knuckles walked in after the whole rant had passed.

"Did anyone see wher-"

"FUCK YOU!" Everyone turned to the voice. Amy ran to the garage as fast as she could.

"…What'd I do?"

"I think we all need a minute to calm down…" Tails said heading to his room.

Cream went to her room crying.

"What did I do?"

Shadow turned to Knuckles,

"Nothing, everyone is just a little upset. Rouge just blew up thinking that this whole think is like the 'Maskkiller' in Watchmen. I gotta say that she could use some company…" Shadow hinted as best he could.

"I'll see if I can go talk to her. Get her to calm down." Knuckles headed toward the stairs.

Shadow stood for a minute. Feeling strange he went outside.

Upstairs…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,*

"…"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,*

"Go AWAY!"

"Rouge? It's Knuckles."

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"NO. Now go away…"

"Please Rouge, I just want to talk to you."

"I said no."

"Rouge, please?"

"…" there was a sound.

The door unlocked and Knuckles entered the room closing it behind him. Taking the first and most obvious details: The vividly purple walls, the white and purple rug in the front of her bed, and a vanity mirror and dresser.

Rouge was walked back to her bed slumped forward, hugging herself. Her eyes were downcast. Knuckles sat down on the bed next to her.

"…Are you feeling any better?"

Rouge still didn't change her expression. She sniffled a second after, "…"

"Rouge?" Knuckles said coaxing for an answer.

"Barely…" she said rubbing her nose.

"Wanna talk about it?" Knuckles asked placing a glove on her back.

"What's there to talk about?..." she said, "Sonic is dead…"

"…I'm sorry, you must feel terrible." Was all he could say.

"…" Rouge began to sob.

"I can't believe he's dead…" she said covering her eyes with her hands.

Knuckles's mind drew a blank, he didn't know the first thing about girls. All he knew was a song he sung when his would-have-been girlfriend was killed in a battle between his tribe and another.

Knuckles pulled her gently into a hug, "_Are you lonesome tonight?_"

"_do you miss me tonight?"_

"_Are you sorry, we drifted, apart?"_

"_does you memo', astray, to a brighter, Sunday, when I kissed you, and called you, a sweet word?"_

"_Do the chairs, and you partner, sleep empty, and bare?"_

"_Do you gaze at your doorstep, and picture me there?"_

"_Is your heart, filled with pain?"_

"_Shall I come back, again?"_

"_Tell me dear, are you lonesome, tonight?"_

"_Is your heart, filled with pain"_

"_Shall I come back, again?"_

"_Tell me dear, are you lonesome, tonight?"_

Knuckles rocked her back and forth as he sang. When he finished Rouge had stopped crying and simply lay where she was.

Knuckles slowly stroked her back to help calm her.

For the next couple of hours they just stayed where they were, not making a sound, both thinking the same thing about each other, but with different words going through their heads.

**WITH TAILS…**

"Tails?"

"Who-oh, hi Cream."

"Whatcha' doin'?" she peeked at his latest invention.

"It's a Photon Cannon…"

Cream got on her toes to see better. "What's a photon?"

"The photon is a super tiny object called a particle. A particle is a very tiny ball-like object. When they come in contact with another, they will react a certain way. I'm going for a sort of rail gun effect."

Cream seemed lost.

"Just picture a laser and then a wall. When the laser hits the wall, depending on what it is made of it will explode or simply fizzle out. The same with a regular particle like an Electron, Proton, or Neutron. Each one yields a different effect depending on what it is and what it hits."

"I…think I get it…" she said with a thoughtful expression.

"Don't think too hard or it will get more complicated than necessary."

"…Tails?"

"Yes Cream?" Tails began to scrub off any residue from his fur.

"Do you think that Rage really did it?"

Tails paused then looked up.

"I don't know Cream. But, from the way things are going for us all here, I'd say that it would be best if we were to give each other some space, let the others calm down a little."

Cream advanced forward, pulling Tails into a hug, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Tails returned the gesture, "…you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little stirred. It scares me to think that Rage could have the capacity for such evil deeds."

Tails thought, "I agree, but I don't want to stick my head out for someone who might shoot me in my back. Yet, at the same time, I don't want to condemn someone who could be innocent."

"I understand. What do you think we should do?" Cream said now holding him by the shoulders.

"Well, like I said, we should give the team some space, and once we have time to think, then we'll decide what to do." Tails picked up his wrench and was about to resume his work when Cream stopped him.

"Tails, take a break sweetie, you been working hard and dinner isn't for another three hours. Let's go for a walk."

"…Your right let's go." The two left the garage and headed to Station Square in the direction of Twinkle Park.

**WITH SHADOW…**

Overlooking the Mystic Ruins, Shadow stood at the edge of the mountain. The sun was setting into the sea, and the twilight kissed the horizon.

"…If only Mina were here, I'd feel more at ease."

*clack,click,clack,crumble*

Shadow turned around in response.

"…Hnn, must be my imag-what?"

A small pile of rocks was crumbling in the tree line. Shadow went over to inspect the phenomena.

"…"

A small box with a key and strange symbols was located at the inspection site.

"…What is this?" he said to himself.

Shadow took the key and examined it. The key was Nickel and Iron.

Shadow took the box and examined that. After a good minute he plugged the key inside the lock, turned it, and the lid popped slightly. Opening the box, shadow discovered an red felt like interior, but nothing easily noticeable. However, a closer look revealed, a yellow envelope stuck under a flap. The letter, once extracted, read the same as when Rage had discovered it. Shadow looked at the photos enclosed. All at once he finally understood what the dilemma was. Looking back in the box, Shadow discovered there was another concealed stack of photos that appeared untouched. Placing the other materials back he glanced through the others. "It seems these must be photo's taken from some kind of experiment…"

The photos in his hands were of Rage. From first look it would appear as though someone took these while he was asleep. '_but on a stretcher? That doesn't make any sense._' He thought. Rage was not sleeping, but unconscious! And he was on a stretcher for a reason. His body was being examined. Shadow flipped the photos to the white side. A scientific note.

"_the specimen has exhibited extreme physical and mental exhaustion. Pending further inspections my analysis continues to draw simple but immediately disproved conclusions. However, three conclusions remain unchallenged. One, the specimen has an extremely fast regenerative rate, two, mental and physical states are elevated to dangerously unstable levels when specimen experiences major stress or pain; physical and/or mental. Aggression seems to be associated with senseless violence. Specimen is seemingly impossible to calm unless overpowered or somehow soothed. Finally, the third conclusion reveals that the structure strapped to the specimen's neck, yield stability and control. When removed, a gradual, yet slightly accelerated change in morals or other orientation relating mainly to what is right or wrong is shifted or altered."_

Shadow turns to another picture. This one seems to be of Rage inside a tubular chamber with a green bubbling liquid. Attached to the apparatus are five other smaller chambers with writing on each one. Shadow turns the negative over. Another note.

"_Subject is currently in cryostasis. The vitals appear normal. Blood samples have been taken and are being analyzed. Further study upon this subject yields unexplained phenomena that have yet to be explained. These have been recorded as unknown energies based on there signatures and thus have yet to be experimented on. Further investigation reveals that phenomena have threateningly high energy levels and as such will be left alone until proper precautions and procedures are available._"

There were initials at the bottom of each negative.

"_VTH…"_

"_VTH?" _he said trying to remember where he had heard or seen these initials.

After five minutes are wasted Shadow gives up and sifts through the rest of the pictures before storing them back inside and putting everything back as it was. One picture remains in his mind.

"I think I need to see Mina." Shadow sped off and headed to Emerald Forest; There, he would discover something that would seem impossible even for him.

**ONE MONTH LATER…(BACK WITH RAGE.)**

"Alright scums, back to your petting cages!" The guard said laughing.

"Aahh!" after the usual, Rage was tossed into the cell where another pair of guards grabbed him and hoisted him to the wall.

"You sons of *COUGH!*-bitches…*COUGH*"

The two guards shook him, "C'mon!, I got better things to do than deal with setting up mousetraps all day." He sneered. The other guard chuckled. Once Rage was chained against the wall, the guards gathered there things and left.

Rage thought, 'If this plays out right, I should be out of here within two more months-*COUGH!*-' precious life liquids spattered the floor in light sprays, '-I'd like my recess now, but I shall wait.' Sleep takes over-

***FLASH***

_Crossing the street, he made sure no cars were around before moving. *BZZZZZZTT!*_

_A voice patches through the intercom, "Who is it?"_

_The entity lowered the brim of his hat and held the collar of his coat close to his neck. He pushed the button on the intercom "I'm a random stalker who likes to terrorize people in dead of night being blasted with acid rain," he said sarcastically, "Who do you think it is, Freddy Krueger?" there was a short silence, "You done yet?" the intercom buzzed, the figure shifted in his coat, "Open the damned door Scarlet I know you got security cameras all over the fucking place so let me in, I'm freezing!"_

_Another pause, "…Not by the hair of my skinny chin-chin." She giggled._

"_Grrr." The figure punched the wall leaving a crater. "Alright, keep your panties on, come in." said Scarlet admitting him by unlocking the door. A buzzer sounded and the guest stepped inside. Bounding up the stairs in a fit of frustration, the blur reaches the appropriate room and knocks twice. "Come in!" Shouted Scarlet from the other end of the door. He enters, the room is completely dark. Turning on the lights, he is bombarded with confetti, poppers, and other party favors. "Surprise!" Scarlet jumps out with Mark, Volt, Crisis, and a whole bunch of others. Scarlet walks up and hugs the character. "Happy Birthday baby!" She plants a kiss and holds it. When they break it he looks at her with amazement in his eyes. "WOW…I was hopin' to save the best for last but I'll take it." He says with a smirk. Scarlet giggles. "I love that giggle." He says placing another kiss on her forehead. Scarlet laughs and continues to hug him. "So, what should we do on this average, ordinary day." She teased, "Fu-nny!" he says sarcastically, taking a second to remove his jacket and hat. He heats up his light blue fur and his prickly quills, and engulfs his hands and shoes in a quickly extinguished flame so as not to burn anything before returning to his girl. "Get a room you two!" says Mark, who was obviously watching the whole thing. They look at Mark and one responds, "Hey Mark, you have a girlfriend right?" Mark replies cockily, "You bet I do!" the hedgehog shoots back, "Yeah? Okay, how about I park my ass on the table and you can kiss that?" Mark responds, "I'd rather be castrated." The two jostled back and forth for a few minutes before talking about average things such as the news, sports, and current events. Rage left Mark and crept behind Scarlet, fingers curled, back hunched forward, and head low to the ground,_

"_I-I-I-I…Gotcha!" he shouted grabbing her by the sides and tickling ferociously._

_Rage got what he was hoping for. Scarlet shrieked and jumped in the air. "Come here you bad boy!" Scarlet, turned and hugged Rage, giving him a kiss. "I got something for you. But, you'll have to wait until everyone leaves…" she whispered into his ear. "Uh-oh…" he said playing along. She smiled seductively, "Hmm, I promise you'll get a real kick out of it…" Scarlet spoke in a soft seductive tone, and licked his ear as she did so. By this Rage grew red in the face. "Hmm…" she lingered a moment longer before slinking over to the kitchen for a glass of pop. Rage came up from behind and held her, rocking slowly to the left and right. "You know I love you so much?" Scarlet took up the motion and went with it. "Hmm, I love you too."_

"_What'd I ever do to deserve a girl like you?" he said kissing her head. "..." Scarlet just remained quiet, trying to keep from shuddering in delight, nor did she want to ruin the moment by saying anything._

_*__**FLASH**__*_

*****BRRRRZZZZT!*** **The gates rattle open and the guards enter the holding cell. "Lets go furball we ain't got all day." Rage received a rude awakening from one of the guards' hands across his face. Again that sharp metal sting as it came across his face. Who the heck were these guards? WHAT the heck are they? The guard on the right pushed a button on the wall, and the other put the restraints on his wrists. Once the shackles were on, Rage was guided to the lobby room were he was left to do what he wanted for the next hour. Heading to the mail room, he retrieved a sheet of paper, an envelope, and a pressure-sensitive pen. Walking towards the table at the lobby, he began writing his letter…

**THREE HOURS LATER…**

After dinner they headed their separate ways, one towards the city, the other towards the coast. "…" there was only silence, until one of them spoke, "You all right? You seem a little upset." A familiar character was walking alongside another, The one on the left wore a red skirt with a white band outlining the edge. She wore light purple boots and a headband of similar color with a stylish lily on the side. "…Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she almost stuttered, thankfully it didn't show. "I dunno, you just seem to be taking things kinda rough lately…" said the figure in the felt hat and overcoat. "Ah, don't worry about it, I'm fine, trust me." She said trying to convince him. They came across the point were their paths split in two. "Alright, just makin' sure. Remember, we're a team, we gotta stick together." That was his motto, "Alright."

He turned, still walking and shouted to her, "Don't forget, we need you at work…'Carrie!" She turned her head "Don't call me that! Otherwise I'll start calling you Jughead again!" she joked. "Carrie" as she was called, now arrived at her high-rise twenty minutes after. She reached for her key, put it in and opened the door. Walking up three flights of stairs she finally reached her apartment, stepping inside she closed the door and set her keys on the table. Walking to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and prepared for a nice, hot, steamy, bath. Turning the knob she noticed that the lights flickered a bit and the shower was not starting up. "Tsk, ugh…stupid piping must be jammed." Carrie hit the faucet a few times and the water rushed out the nozzle creating a vibration as it came. Carrie then disappeared to the bedroom to find a clean pair of clothes. After that she went back to the living room and checked her messages. "So far no messages, that's weird, I usually get my assignment by the time I get home." She wondered. "Maybe I don't have one tonight." She said to herself. Carrie turned her head and was going to get in the tub save for the letter that had been lying on her doormat when she arrived. "Must be from the boss." She said. The envelope had no return address, and was a bright orange color. Carrie carefully opened the envelope and withdrew its contents not knowing who the writer was. The letter felt slightly warm, and left her with a calming sensation. The letter read:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_ I have written this letter with a burning fire in my mind and in the event that it is not received by the addressed Miss, I deeply implore that you replace this message into its package, and re-send it to the desired recipient so that as to not raise any alarms or cause any flames of suspicion in expecting that this note is understood and entrusted with the one who must read it._

_I find that being I am residing in this barren cave that which houses the most sick of minds, the patrons whom watch over us are very violent. I know in my heart, which burns with every ounce of my existence, that I am innocent of the stains that have darkened my name in the eyes of others and burnt it of meaning. The disciplinary actions that I receive however, are far more cruel then the actions performed on others. For whatever reason that you may not believe me or my statements, I am begging you, please do not set this letter on fire. And I implore you not to throw it away either. I trust the one reading this is the one who needs to, please, I NEED YOUR HELP. I know what I have and have not done. Also if you have not read or watched, please find a view of the coast and fetch a pair of binoculars and scope the central region of the ocean and you will understand the importance of this message._

_Yours lovingly,_

_RTHG,_

_IDENTIFICATION # (7906413)_

Carrie folded the letter, and placed it back in the envelope, she was so tired, and really couldn't take much more unhappiness in her life. She would worry about the letter later.

Carrie sighed and once again disappeared of to the bathroom. The water was nice and hot and she began to sweat in her clothes. Almost immediately, she removed her skirt, and laid it in the laundry bin. Then, she unclipped her bra, and stepped out of her panties. She still felt hot and sweaty. "Hah, I still feel the same." She said still upset. Carrie crawled into the tub and let the water run all over her body. "…Mmmm, much better." Carrie sighed as the sweaty feeling dissipated into the air. But she wasn't completely relaxed. She still felt hot, a different hot. Carrie grew solemn, she had desires, but she couldn't focus on that. Something about that letter had peeved her, something that tugged at her heart. She couldn't describe it, but she knew she had felt it before, and it bugged her that she didn't understand what it meant. Closing her eyes, Carrie slowly walked through her memories; starting with her life before Station Square was anyway important, she remembered living in the orphanage, she remembered her mother teaching her Aerobatics and Gymnastics s few years before. Then she remembered her mother teaching her how to make a hammer appear out of nothing but air. Then she remembered her Fifteenth Birthday, how everyone was there, including the ones she most wanted to be there. Then she remembered Three years before, One event in particular. She remembered how she was running from the butcher shop, trying to stop her first robbery, how she almost succeeded, had the man not cheated in the fight. And then she remembered walking down the streets of the city, it was twilight outside, the point where the light and darkness of day and night intermingled with one another. Then came the hounds, the main dog jumped out from a corner, scaring her half to death. She screamed frightfully not wanting any more trouble. Carrie felt them jostling her back and forth, side to side. She remembered them laughing as they did. Then she remembered a voice, and the pushing immediately stopped. She remembered the fight that ensued, and the sheer greatness of power exerted from her hero. Carrie finished her bath and placed a towel around herself. She walked to the mirror and combed her quills, stepping out of the bathroom she headed to her bedroom and put on an clean pair of panties, a new bra and quickly got into her nightdress. Carrie walked to the living room and turned on the television. Watching her favorite show: American Idol. "Today, Toni Toleetto will be singing an old favorite 'Can't Help Falling in Love. By Elvis Presley" Carrie's heart sank.

_Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help, falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay,_

_Would it be absurd,_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things, are meant to be…_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes,_

_Some things, are meant to be…_

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too,_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you._

_For I can't help falling in love with you…_

Breaking down in tears, Carrie collapsed into the pillow on her couch. Everything flowing out all at once. Shaking with anger and misery, she sat up and pounded the pillow with all her might. Her shoulders shook, her body heaved, and her stomach flipped, and her heart ached with all kinds of mixed emotions.

"IT'S NOT FA-A-AI-I-I-R-R!" she cried to herself, feeling a sense of hopelessness as she did. Images flashed through her head, images of all the good times they had with each other, all the tough times that they stuck together, images of them individually, funny, happy. Carrie remembered the force that he wielded, the strength he possessed. The willpower, the reserve in his eyes; the power to raise fear in others. The way he fought, The way he looked. And the eyes, those big green eyes…how she loved those eyes, but more than the eyes was his smile, and more so his voice. She loved everything about him. Flawless. It just wasn't fair. How could he be taken so easily from her? Why did it have to be this way? Carrie pounded the pillow again. A crater where she had hit the cloth-bound packaging gradually reformed. Slowly the crying came to a stop and Carrie raised her head so that only her face could be seen. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were puffy. Drying her tears she stared at the photos hanging on her wall.

Fifteen minutes pass, and suddenly, Carrie draws to a conclusion. _"I will always find a way to reach you…even when you don't think I've found you, I've found you. Never think you're alone."_ Jumping to her feet, she rushes back to the letter she received. Every word that has anything to do with fire, those words were written a bit bigger, with a slightly different font. The key was fire, Carrie immediately had a flashback.

*_**FLASH**_*

"Hold on guys I'll be right there!" she said as they headed downstairs.

"Well Hurry up then, we don't want to miss the movie!"

"Yeah, just a sec!" Carrie finished reading the article, closed the window, and then shut the laptop. She grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

*_**FLASH**_*

She was reading something interesting that night. It talked about how Back in the early times, like the Revolutionary War, soldiers would send secret messages that could only be read a certain way. When the paper was placed over a heat source, such as a candle, the message was revealed. Full of energy, Carrie bolted for the closet and grabbed a candle and matches. She ran back to the living room and walked over to the light switch. "I hope this works." She flicked the switch and felt her way back to the coffee table. She struck the match and the candle slowly came to life. "Now lets see what shows up." Placing the paper above the flame, she moved the letter in a circular motion. The visible ink began to evaporate and the real message was revealed.

_Dear Scarlet,_

_I realize that you may be going through a rough time not knowing much about what is happening. But I assure you, you will know soon enough. The time has come for you to help me in what may be one of our most important situations yet. It seems I have stirred up another problem, and I need your help to fix it. I am sorry to ask this of you. If I could keep you out of this and keep you in a safe place I honestly would. But, I'm afraid you must do this. When you have finished reading this I need you find some way to reach my brothers. Bring Mark as well, he will serve as muscle to you logic. He will also be your bodyguard in the faces of danger…I trust you have heard of the Sonic Team. You must convince them that I am innocent of the charges made against me. They think that I have murdered Sonic The Hedgehog. As such they may not be so easy to persuade. I trust that you can succeed. Once this is done, you must enlist my brethren in forming a truce. Do not tell them why I need them, merely, that I do. Listen to each one's stories and devise a plan to bring them together. This is where Mark will come in handy. You see, my brothers aren't the greatest of pals, it is this reason that when they are brought together, the environment can easily become hazardous. Mark will keep each at bay, giving you a chance to convince them. Just tell them I sent you and I need their help. They should understand. Good Luck Scarlet._

_I love you…_

_Rage._

Scarlet sat back in her sofa, astounded at her newfound knowledge. She needed to prepare for this. She needed to be ready, She needed to call Mark…

**END CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. Jailbreak

**A/N: Same thing I said in the first chapter. Don't own any of the Sonic Team or franchise. Just Rage The Hedgehog, Scarlet The hedgehog, Mark The Echidna, Volt The Hedgehog, Crisis The Echidna, Angel The Hedgehog, and Nitas The Hedgehog. Rainbow belongs to her respective owner.**

**BEGIN CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**JAILBREAK**

"Allen Wrench." He demanded. She fiddled the toolbox for the proper instrument. She pulled out an "L" shaped piece of metal that looked like it was made in an octagonal form. "This it?" she handed the piece of metal to him. "Yeah?" He said sliding out from under his contraption. Taking the tool he slid back under and continued working. "Tails?" She called, "Yeah baby?" Tails grunted as he shifted around under the device. "…This is kind of strange coming from me but, who were your parents?" she asked nervously, Tails paused. "…I-don't know Cream…" she noticed his tail twitch a little. "Why do you ask?" Cream toyed with her ear, "Because," she said, her face gloomy and poignant, "I don't know my father. My mother is the only one I know…" Tails tried to think of what to say, "…I'm sorry. That must be hard for you." Cream remained unresponsive which made Tails feel terrible inside. "C'mon Cream," he said rising up and brushing the clumps of dirt off his fur, "Let's go out."

"Aah-" it came quick and sharp, like a knife. "Ass-" he was cut off by another blow to the face.

"_Grab the glove…"_

His conscious spoke. Opening his good eye, Rage looked up to see another black, leather fist rocket towards his jaw. The hit came with full force, sending his head back and his feet slipping from under him. "Fu-" Rage was beaten left and right like a big brother tossing around his sister's doll. The other guard hoisted him back up…violently of course. His insides and outsides hurt almost enough to not fight back; but all he needed was an opening. "Is that all you got? My girlfriend can hit harder than you!" The bruiser was unresponsive to the insult and instead focused on his job. "You hit like a bitch motherfucker!" he said teasing the guard. Rage braced himself for another punch. However, it was not a punch, but a kick. The guard thrust his black, military grade; boot forward, Rage was sent spiraling to the ground landing face down. "Shit…" he coughed. Blood spurted forward from his mouth. He picked himself up with quite an endeavor. The moment he was on his feet the bruiser came at him with his fist pulled back. The voice spoke in his head the moment the fist came forward,

"_NOW!"_

Rage acted upon this and grabbed the guards progressing hand by the wrist. Like the crack of a whip, he ripped off the glove, and glanced at the uncovered appendage. The hand wasn't real! The actual hand was made of a sort of Titanium, synthetic, alloy. Intricate designs ran all over, chips and processors were hidden in the core, covered by sheets of metal; the fingers were connected to five Teflon tendons which burrowed into the core plating, as was the wrist, which had Teflon stretching from the stub to the beginning of the hand. In between was a sort of servo-like structure that allowed the wrist to move in all directions. The fingers themselves were a whole network of metal and cords which allowed for the hand to mimic almost exactly the same movements of a human, organic hand. The guard brought his other fist and knocked Rage square in the mouth. He crumpled to the ground and the two guards began to pummel him with all their might. He felt something change inside him. Perhaps it was his body responding to the beating, laying a protective lining of rock inside, so as to prevent any internal problems that could result from the barrage, or maybe he found something that had once been repressed. The guards finished and picked him up by the arms. The door swooshed open, and they dragged him back to his cell, leaving the bitter smell of sweat and the discarded glove, flecked with blood lying on the floor.

"You know that he's going to kill them right? He won't show sympathy for any of them." She said sitting on the couch. Mark stared out the window, watching the tiny spark sucking in all the worlds' elements. "I know, that's why we need to break him out before he tries to himself. The sooner his necklace is back with him the better." Scarlet was organizing photos of the prison, and had tossed them carelessly upon the coffee table, "I highly doubt he's going to want it back anymore. He won't be containable in a few short weeks." Mark walked away from the window, "Just like that saying he made up: 'Blood and bone and everything's undone.' Once first blood is spilt then anything goes." The apartment seemed dimly lit for 7:00 AM. The sky appeared as twilight, giving the room a sort of hybrid tone between happiness and gloom, _"Just tell them I sent you…"_ the words echoed in her mind like the sound of a rock colliding with a wall enclosed in a large box-like room made of concrete. "So when do you want to go?" she said standing up and putting the photos in a plastic bag. Mark looked sternly at her. "We can go now. I don't really think we have time to prepare anyway." Scarlet nodded, "Then let's get going." Scarlet snapped her fingers and her mallet materialized in her hand. The two left the room, one with a steel mind, and the other with an empty heart, and a calm, merciless anger.

'Ding, Dong!' the noise echoed vibrantly throughout the house, "I'll get it!" shouted Knuckles who was currently doing some sparring with Shadow in the basement. Knuckles dropped his fists and immediately regretted the motion. Because in one swift attack, Shadow delivered a roundhouse kick to the forehead. Knuckles flew backward and landed face-up. He blinked twice to process what had happened when Shadow walked up, "Now you're as hard-headed as you look." He smirked. Knuckles rubbed his head before taking to extended hand and pulling to his feet. With a lightning sweep, Knuckles drove his fist hard into Shadow's face, sending him spiraling into the drywall. He hung motionless for a minute before lifting his head from the crater. "Lucky shot." He said getting up. The sudden rush of blood made him dizzy, "Luck's got nothin' to do with it." The doorbell rang once more. "You should probably get that." Shadow implied. "I probably should." Knuckles turned triumphantly and walked upstairs, "Oh, and by the way, you should use your head more often." He smirked.

"Who are you?" he said bluntly.

Standing at the entrance were two figures who's faces were unrecognizable fro the backshadow given off from the setting sun…the sun, staring out past the visitors the yellow sphere that was normally so vivid seemed to have lost a bit of luster and had turned more pale and now had a more of a mustard yellow that seemed as though you could look right into it without burning your eyes. "We need to talk." Said the taller, more bulky shadow. "Can we come in?" asked the smaller silhouette. Knuckles stood aside and allowed them a path. Slowly the shadows crept off their faces and revealed a bright green echidna with white gloves, purple shoes with a yellow band across the middle, and a black crescent hanging from the neck and stopping at the chest. Knuckles looked him over as if he were a doppelganger of some kind. "…" the two simply stared at each other with watchful eyes, trying to see if the other would make a wrong move first. "I'm Mark." He said uncertainly. "Knuckles." He responded with equal uneasiness. "Relax you two; no one is planning anything," Scarlet said, "yet." She added. Knuckles looked towards her, with a look that said, "_Hmn. You better be right._" Knuckles looked back and released his fists, unaware that they had closed in the first place. "Please, have a seat…" he said adding a touch of menace in his voice. He gestured towards the sofa with his hand outstretched as a waiter would gesture at new customers. "Gladly," Mark smiled teasingly. "Good," Scarlet began, "Now, let's down to business…"

The scene re-locates to a remote spot located on the outskirts of the Station Square bay, miles and miles out in the ocean. "Initiate Program X." said the doctor. The computer responded with artificial accuracy. "_Initiating_…" A window popped up on the screen. "Windows advertisement 'Viagra male enhancement pills. Order Now!" Eggman grew so red in the face that it matched his jacket. "Arrgh! Computer, select no!" he watched as the dotted box went from yes to no. "Are you sure you want to delete this window?" it asked uncertainly. "ARG! What are you stupid! I don't need those pills! What are the odds of me not getting a woman without them? What are the odds of 'I' the great Ivo Robotnik, not finding a perfect match?" he ranted unaware of the command he'd given. "Commencing scan…possible matches…zero." Said the computer. "Doeerrr!" Eggman gritted his teeth in furious anger. "Order the damned pills!" he said with an embarrassed anger. The box went back to yes and the button was pressed. "Now, commence Program X!" he said steaming. "Commencing…"the computer replied. "Soon all that power will be mine! And then I will rule the world! Mwuahhahahahahahaaaa!" He said laughing his maniacal six laugh laugh. (A/N: YES SIX, I COUNTED!)

Located further underground, a rat ran across the stone floor. Water dripped irritatingly from the ceiling and echoed throughout the cell as it collided with the small puddle that had formed on the ground. Two feet from the puddle, a skeleton lay against the wall in a crumpled mass. The stench of death poured from the marrow of the bones, giving off the clue that this body had finished decomposing its flesh not too long ago. The rat scurried across the cell and disappeared back into its rat hole. "Ugh…what's a guy gotta do for some food around here?" in the next cell over, a body lay sprawled on the ground clutching a quaking stomach. The being felt as though his own body was slowly beginning the painful process of decay. "It's been three and a half weeks since the last meal." But of course, the overseer of this prisoner was very smart. And knew that the body could go longer on only water, than food. For this reason, Sonic hadn't died yet. But surely felt that he was. "I hope Tails or Knuckles or even Rage knows where everything is headed." He said to himself. Eggman, being the stupidest genius around, had obviously explained his plan in a very egotistical and overconfident manner. But the blue hedgehog was more focused on breaking out of this rank, dank, and stank box. Being that Sonic had been spending most of his time in the dark; he had grown accustomed, and as such had developed a better sight for the dark. "Damn, nothing…" he said frustrated as he looked around for a tool of some kind. The cell was completely empty. Eggman has obviously taken the courtesy of making sure I'm not too cramped in this cell, more or less given me better utensils for eating like those nice flashy sporks. He thought laying back down. Sonic stared upwards towards the ceiling to the sound of water dripping from the loose plumbing. "They really got to do something about the piping and pest problems in here." He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head and tried to sleep. In the back of his mind, however, he couldn't shake the feeling that was tugging on his thoughts like someone stretching a rubber band back and forth.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Hi Knuckles, is everyone else here?" Knuckles nodded and stepped aside. "Come on in." Scarlet's expression was more serious than someone who just got back from a funeral, but it was more mission orientated. Knuckles's expression was equally as serious. Walking inside, Scarlet could see that everyone had gathered together exchanging their suggestions for why Scarlet and Mark had arrived. Scarlet raised her voice, "Everybody please be quiet!" Cream, Tails, Amy, and Rouge re-directed their attention. "Ahem, I assume that none of you know who we are or why we're here…" the group replied with blank expressions that yielded cluelessness. "We are here for one reason and one reason only. That reason is currently located in two places at once." She said. "You all listen to the lady _amigos_. She's got something important that needs to be said." Mark's voice resounded broadly off the walls. "Thanks Mark." She said. Mark looked assuringly at Scarlet who returned the look. "Alright, who here has ever broken the law?" the rose hedgehog stared at each and every one who was there. "…" no response other than suspicion and speculation. "I guess that we'll have to take a different approach." Rouge spoke up, "Why does that concern you?" Scarlet locked her steel gaze on the white bat, "…Don't ask me something, unless you're sure you can handle the truth. Because I will NOT lie; sprinkling sugar on crap doesn't make it taste any better." Rouge backed back up to where she was. "We are at a time of calamity, a period of catastrophe, a character whose deeds of heroism that have long been overlooked has been accused of a most absurd crime which couldn't be further from the truth. And those of you who are about to deny what I'm saying better think twice. I have a…friend, who needs our help. I know who you guys are. I know what you'll do to prove someone's innocence. Metal Harbor? Prison Island? I know all about that. How Sonic was arrested, placed in high level security containment. How you all worked together to break him out. I know everything about that, I've done my research, don't think I haven't." Everyone in the room had mixed looks on their faces. "Rage…the definition of rage: an uncontrollable state of mind in which the one experiencing this emotion has lost nearly all sense of judgment, and engages in a high-threat confrontation with anything blocking the person from their goal. The person will experience and irrepressible fit of anger and exert such energies on any obstacle blocking their path. The one experiencing rage will lose all rational thought and won't listen to reason. The one experiencing this emotion is extremely violent, and in most cases near impossible to soothe. In physical confrontations, the enraged person will not stop unless the target is eliminated or the infuriated person is overpowered or suppressed." Scarlet decided to get down to business. "Rage the Hedgehog is currently in jail, otherwise known as location one. Location two…Above Emerald Ocean outlooking Station Square, drawing all natural resources from the planet." Tails stepped forward this time. "Isn't that kind of evil for Rage?"

Scarlet looked at the fox, "Yes, but the Rage we know is trapped inside Station Square State Prison." A look of sudden understanding flashed through Tails's face. "Do you understand now?" Tails nodded, "I understand. What is it you need us to do?" Scarlet looked around the room, "One is not enough, I need everyone in here."

_"…You're kind aren't welcome here, take my advice and leave while you still can."_

"_Are you implying that I look funny?"_

"_I'm just trying to help you out, if you don't want my advice, go ahead and enter the city."_

"…_Trust me, I don't need your help."_

"_Then get out of my sight."_

_The five of them walked past the stranger. They crawled up the hill, and when they reached the top, the group grew cold with determination and hatred. The leader of the group reached slowly around his neck and fiddled with the strap. The other four stared at him with grave looks on their faces that meant to question his decision. The fingers separated, and the necklace was pulled from his neck. "Are you sure?" asked one of the five. "Absolutely." He responded. The female walked up beside him and squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I'm with you till the end…" she said, the others came up to him and stood in front of him, one on either side. "We all are." Said the echidna, he brought his hand down upon the leader's shoulder, facing him directly. "I appreciate it." They nodded sternly to each other and the green echidna moved in formation. "Rage?"_

_The leader directed his attention to the beautiful, red female. "What if we die?" she said worried. He smiled warmly, showing off his perfect smile, "That's impossible." Whispered Rage, "We can't lose…" Scarlet looked at him confusedly, "What do you mean? How is that impossible?" Rage stared at the chaos that awaited them. He looked back and cupped her face stroking her bangs with his thumb. "Rage—oomph!" he cut her off with a genuine kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in further. Scarlet's eyes fluttered a moment, she leaned into the kiss, placing her arms around his neck. They remained there for about a good thirty seconds before they broke apart. Rage pulled back only far enough for their foreheads to touch, "Don't worry, baby, nothing's going to happen to you…" Scarlet looked back at him, wanting more, but knew she wouldn't get much out of it due to pressed time. "Or any of you," he said turning now to face the others. Rage looked back sideways, "Scarlet, time to get in formation."_

…

"…_Poor guy…" she said to herself. A man that's been through as much as him really doesn't deserve to be alone on a day like this. "If only I knew where he was…"_

"_Go find him…" said a voice in her head._

"_But it's such a big city." She continued,_

"…_I'm not that difficult to find…"_

_The memory flowed through her mind slow as syrup and clear as glass._

_Scarlet looked out the window, she was cooking and preparing the house. Only her close friends were coming. The others were celebrating their own ways." Oooh, I've got to finish preparing for the party." Regardless of the notion Scarlet grabbed her coat, put on her red and white boots, slipped on her gloves and walked out the door._

_The lights were brilliant and dazzling with a beautiful sense of holiday spirit and good nature. The crystalline flecks that covered the sky tickled her nose as they fell. Scarlet walked until she began to pass alleys between buildings. Passing one alley, she craned her neck to get a better view of what she thought was movement. "Rage? Is that you?" The sound of her voice must have startled him, because the silhouette immediately dove back in. Scarlet chased after the silhouette. "Rage? Is that you?" The alley reeked of a foul smelling acid, and the smell of urine from all different kinds of organisms permeated the air. "Rage?" Scarlet crept down the path until she saw something pass at the end. The red hedgehog pulled her jacket closer to her body. "Come on out Rage, I know that's you." The figure stepped out of his hiding place and stalked toward her. "…" "You really shouldn't be wandering the alleys by yourself little girl…" Scarlet would have turned around by herself but was forced around from the shadow's strength. "AAH! Who the fuck are you?" The shadow whipped out a knife and slashed Scarlet's dress revealing her undergarments. "Exactly that. Now hold still." He said grinning viciously. The blade clattered to the ground as the figure 'prepared' for what he was about to do. Scarlet stood there half shell-shocked. The girl thought on her feet and, "RAAAAGGGE! HEEEEELLLPP!" Seeing how the girls in the movies reacted, she decided to take a different action; one that didn't leave you walking home with the feeling that what you did didn't help you any. A hand slapped upon her mouth, muffling her screams instantly. "Ah-ah-ah…I'll have none of that, now be good and behave." Said the thug. Scarlet kept her face turned and her eyes shut tightly. The thug grabbed her by the sides and inched forward very slowly. "Hope you like rocket ships you litt-" *CRACK!* The next second, The criminal was slumped on the ground with a bump on his head. Scarlet turned to the direction where she entered the alley. "Rage!" She breathed. The light blue hedgehog was standing in the stance he had finished his punch in, seething with a white fury in his eyes. His fists clenched, eyebrows creased, and his teeth bared. The flames on his head were blindingly bright. In fact, they seemed to glow so brightly that the fire was actually white! His fists were layered in rock, his canines stretched to the farthest they could go, points like daggers. The thug scrambled to his feet in fighting stance. "Alright, who's playing hero-" Rage, living up to his name, burst forward in a streak of light that could be mistaken almost for electricity and unleashed Satan's army upon the shady violator. The criminal lay slumped on the ground and Rage got on top of him and immediately began wailing on his face, punching him over, and over, and over, and over. Scarlet stared in shock. The calm in his eyes were gone, replaced with a blood curdling red, and set with wild, blind fury. She stared at the thug, who no longer appeared to be breathing._

"_RAGE!" she shouted trying to bring him back, "RAGE STOP!" Scarlet ran up and grabbed him by the shoulder. Rage snapped his head toward her. "DANGER, MS. SCARLET! I MUST MAKE HIM PAY FOR HIS CRIIIME! NOBODY HURTS MY GIRL!" Scarlet raised her voice in protest. "Rage, I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me." She lowered her voice to a soft almost whisper, "You saved me." The alley was slowly growing cold and dark again. Rage's flames of fury were dying out, and his canines began to recede, but his voice remained the same demonic voice. She could tell by the tiger-like growl in the back of his throat that lurked like a purring cat. He was still breathing heavily, eyes still red. The thug tried to speak, "Can you get off me-AH!" The hulking hedgehog immediately, at the sound of his voice, tightened his grip and flung the thug against the dumpster. Fire flared in his eyes and in his fur. "Listen, and listen good you white trash! I will let you go, but I swear to the gods, if I EVER catch you in this city again, or so much as hear a girl scream my name, I will do the Devil's bidding on your soul and torture you in the worst ways imaginable!" he growled in his Joker-Hellboy voice. "UNDERSTAND?" he said jerking him further into the dumpster. Rage burrowed deep into the man's eyes, his burning like red, hot, yellow, coals in a bonfire. The thug stared back and nodded fearfully, terror and fright burned deep into his mind._

_Rage turned with a snarl and looked at Scarlet. "Scarlet hurt no more?" he asked, The red hedgehog giggled at his primitive language, "Yes, I'm fine." The ferocity in his eyes seemed to settle, if only a little, and the fire that engulfed his body had begun to fizzle, dying slowly. Scarlet simply stared at him carefully ready to calm him down if he were suddenly filled again with anger. Rage cast his eyes down towards his hands breathing heavily and exhaustedly. Everything was covered in a natural brown stone casing, right up to the wrists. Carrying on from there was a smooth, solid layer of ice, both receding back into his skin, making his fur more visible. The pulsing energy running up and down his legs grew smaller, and then snuffed out all at once._

_Rage stared up back towards Scarlet looking at her through his forehead. Little by little he stopped breathing so heavily, and then raised his head. The two were now looking directly at each other. "Why are you here?" he said at first. "Don't you know it's dangerous walking around in the alleys?" he said with a tinge of frustration in his voice. Rage was standing up straight, the fire going out completely._

"_I just wanted to know if you would like to celebrate Christmas with me…" she sounded a little hurt, her expression like a young schoolgirl who was being lectured by a teacher or parent. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just thought you were lonely or could use a place to stay." Rage, who was always awake and had no time for rest, Rage, who never showed and sign of weakness or emotion, even when confronted by an enemy, Rage, who was always looking out for others, growing weary as he did, curved his lip in a half smile, looked at her with a new color in his eyes, a color that she had only seen once since she had met him for the first time, A bright, flawless, emerald green._

"_I'd love to…"_

*****_**FLASH**_*****

"Ugh…" Everything was pitch black.

"Wake up…" the voice echoed from nowhere.

"…" up against the wall, chained to the brace there was little movement.

"I said WAKE…UP!" the wooden texture of a rifle butt struck full in the face.

"Bitch…" he said spitting out the blood.

The rifle butt came again, "Miss me?"

Rage opened his eyes and blinked to bring them in focus. "I was just dreaming about you." Said Rage with a sarcastic tease in his voice.

"Whyyou-" The crack of the rifle butt came clear into his cheek once more.

"Didn't I tell you I'd make you pay for your backtalk?" said the figure. His voice was covered with a deep mucus sound.

Rage smirked. But it looked crooked, with a tinge of something indiscernible or unidentifiable, _'Have fun in hell…hmn'_ he thought. There was a loud rattling, and the groaning noise of metal bending under force, there was a snap, a crack of gunfire, then the immediate crunch of bones…"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

**Three Days Earlier…**

"Welcome, to Mario's, can I take your order?" The stranger pulled down his paper and looked up to the waitress, the brim of his hat no longer covering his sleep deprived eyes. "As a matter of fact, you can…" The waitress dropped her pen and pad, paralyzed with joy. The world seemed to come to a halt, and time itself felt like it was frozen. Of all people she never expected him to come all the way out here! The two were smothered together the next second, taking as much from each other as possible without disturbing the public.

"What are you doing here!" she asked bursting with excitement once they left the restaurant. "I came looking for you. I haven't seen you since the beginning of the year." The waitress was walking along the sidewalk catching up on lost time. "It has been quite a while Shadow." Shadow looked across to her, "It really has Mina." They stared at each other in silence for a good minute before Mina broke the barrier. "C'mon Shadow, I wanna show you something…" she winked. Mina got up and dragged her boyfriend back to her apartment.

**Three Days Later…Present Time**

"Tails, Amy, Knuckles, you all will search the North, South and East ends of the continent. Rouge, Cream, you will search the West end." She directed, "Once all the Emeralds have been obtained, bring them back to this area." The entire group had split off into their teams ready to depart. "Do NOT, let anything, get in your way." She said with urgency about her. The whole group looked at the hedgehog ready to go, with stern looks about their faces, "Let's go." Rouge and Cream took flight into the sky, disappearing over the mountains. Tails, Amy, and Knuckles jumped into the X-Tornado and the cockpit closed with a hiss. The engine flared to life and the trio blasted off into the setting sun, heading west.

*Click,clack,click,clack…* The sound of footsteps resounded off the invisible walls. "…" The figure laid unconscious on the desk, a small puddle of drool lying on the tabletop. The figure creeped up to the sleeping character, and with a gentle nudge, urged the sleeper to wake, "Sir?"

"…" there was no response.

"Sir!" she spoke a little more loudly this time. Slowly his eyes lifted, revealing a pair of dark purple irises. "..whua…" he slurred. "Who is it?" he said. The character wiped the strand of saliva that connected his mouth to the table.

"Wake up and come outside." She commanded. "Why should I?" he asked suspiciously. She stopped and turned her head at the mouth of the cave, "Because, it concerns your older brother." She turned and walked into the open. A brief minute later, the figure stepped out. He was about half a head size taller then her, with Gold-tipped spikes on his gloves, and had long blue streaks running down his dreadlocks, his entire body was silver, and his shoes were black with a yellow band. "Who are you and what do you want? And how do you know I have an older brother?" Scarlet stared at him as though she were about to give orders to a soldier. "My name is Scarlet, your brother, as I assume you are well aware, is currently in jail for something he didn't do." The Echidna folded his arms. "Yes I saw the news. But how does this have anything to do with me?" Scarlet stepped up to him and handed a card with a destination, time, and directions. "Take this and follow the instructions to the dot. I will explain then." Scarlet took off leaving the echidna staring at the card.

"Volt?" said a female voice, "Yes Terry?" he responded uninterested. "I am sorry to bother you, but there is someone here who claims that they urgently need to see you." Volt hesitated for a moment. "Very well, let them in." There was the sound of beeping, then the metal locks buzzed and the door opened. "Who is it?" he asked. When there was no response, he turned and saw a green echidna and red female hedgehog standing before him. "Volt The Hedgehog?" spoke one. "I am." The red hedgehog walked up to him, "I'm Scarlet," she said. "The name suits you." He replied. Scarlet ignored the compliment and handed a card. "We have an issue that needs to be discussed urgently. Take this card and follow the instructions. I know you're busy, but this is important." Volt took the card and placed it into his jacket pocket. He removed his safety goggles and set them on the counter. "What is this all about?" he asked as they were leaving. Like she did with Crisis, Scarlet kept walking. "A certain blue hedgehog you know." Volt stood and pondered the thought, uneasiness in his heart. Could this be the one he has always known his whole life? Or is it the local hero of Station Square? He looked at the card. 'I guess I'll find out soon enough…'

**Somewhere, in Southern Emerald city…**

"Okay so are you all ready?" Tails said tossing out backpacks of according colors and giving each of them a map of the south end of the continent and on the other side a more detailed map of the city itself. "Tails, What do we do if we get lost?" Tails reached back into his plane. "I anticipated such an event, as you know I always like to analyze possible outcomes of situations whenever I can." Amy stood where she was, a good ten feet from where the ship was. Tails hesitated for a moment, "Amy, you may need this…" He brought the object only a fraction into her line of sight, as if contemplating whether he should go through with his decision. She caught a glimpse of what the object was. It looked like it was made from metal, chrome finish. She could tell from the way the object flashed a quick beam of light past her eyes. Tails hesitated before bringing out the item. Tails walked over to her handing her what he had grabbed. "It's a Kahr K9 Elite 03 pistol." Amy took the gun hesitantly, "Tails-" She started, "We're in the south side of a city that used to be run by an ex-mob boss Amy. I don't think Sonic wants you to get hurt when you're by yourself, especially in the bad side of a crime-populated town." He said cutting her off. She shuddered at the mention of his name, whether he was killed or not she was still worried what may have happened. Amy fixed the gun in her hand, trying to get a feel for it. Tails helped Amy position the gun as if to shoot. "Should someone surprise you from behind or around a corner, whatever it may be, and you can't get them to leave with using your hammer," Tails was at a lost for words. "You get the idea." Amy felt the cold metal. "Show no mercy." He added, Amy nodded and put the gun away. Tails reached into his plane once more, "I almost forgot, these are spare magazines, when the gun runs out of bullets, if, it runs out, press the button on the side, and the empty clip will fall out. Take the new one and slide it in. Then, bump it in the rest of the way." Amy nodded and removed the loaded magazine from the gun and placed both the weapon and ammunition clip in her quills.

**BACK IN STATION SQUARE, AT A LOCAL COFFEE SHOP…**

Volt sat at the small round table in the window of the shop, no longer in his lab coat. "Where the hell is that hedgehog and echidna?" he said to himself. "I got to get back to work!" Volt fidgeted with his thumbs, generating a small static explosion by accident. "Little wired?" came a female voice from behind. "I was wondering if you'd show up." She added, "What's this all about?" he asked. "Why don't we take a walk while we discuss it." Suggested Scarlet, "You mean you brought me here so we can walk?" Volt's voice was tinged with sarcasm and a kind of "Are-you-serious" tone. "That's exactly what I did. Now c'mon."

Scarlet walked out and Volt followed. "Where we goin'? " he asked. "Mystic Ruins." "Wanna fly?" he asked, hoping for a 'yes.' Scarlet turned sharply around the corner, "Nah, I'm good."

**AT THE MYSTIC RUINS…**

"Where is she?" He said to himself. "Here we are!" Scarlet shouted. "Ahh!" the silver echidna jumped a foot in the air. "What the hell woman!" Scarlet smirks. "What the hell is HE doing here?" they both demanded. "ME? What about you?" they shouted in unison. "That's enough!" shouted Mark. "Why should we even listen to you in the first place?" Crisis screamed. "Knock it off Crisis!" Mark exclaimed. "I don't even want to be anywhere NEAR this-this…Traitor!" blood began to boil and tension rose quickly. "ME? If it weren't for me you guys would have died trying to-"

"—Enough!" Cried Mark once again. "Why are we here in the first place!" They exclaimed. Scarlet remained calm. "Because Rage sent me!" she said trying to remain calm. "…" the two brothers were immediately silenced. "He said I could rely on you two for anything." By now the tension had died down. "Rage is in jail right now, the light side. His alter ego, Nitas, is floating above Emerald Ocean stealing all natural energies from the Earth and Sun." The Sonic Team has informed me of his mental status. Rage has Temporary Amnesia but has recovered greatly during the elapsed time since his 'Release' from the hospital. He needs our help. He can't do this without you, his brothers." Volt and Crisis looked away at the spark above the ocean. "I guess…If he needs our help," Volt turned toward Crisis. "We can, work. Together." Crisis turned toward Volt. "…And if, he can, put aside bad blood, then, maybe, we can too." There was a pause, and then they both took a side-step forward, one grabbing the other's hand. In that moment they stared directly into each other's eyes. One, seeing an exhausted echidna, who has spent night after night, regretting what happened all those years ago. The other seeing a strained and broken down hedgehog, who has spent countless months, working himself half to death. A bolt of lightning seemed to flash across the sky, symbolizing the re-uniting of an elite team of brothers, who have seen battle after battle, war after war, and fought side-by-side remaining strong till the end. They both exchanged a small smirk, an obvious trait inherited from Rage himself. Turning to Scarlet they awaited orders. "So what do we do?" Volt asked. "Now…we break IN to jail." Scarlet said confidently. Her lips curved into a smirk, and the group raced off to Station Square.

**Station Square State Prison…**

(Play song The Hunter, by Harry Gregson-Williams, From Metal Gear Solid 4)

"Warning, Warning, Warning, Warning! Prison Break in progress! Cell B-1 Corridor A-1!" Footsteps stormed down the hall. A troupe of soldiers resembling PMC's from MGS4 and FROG units from Liquid's personal army prepared to subdue the enemy. The commander crept behind the corner to the cell. After checking the "all clear" sign was given. The following soldiers ran out from behind, one after the other, taking cross formation. Once again, the all clear sign was given and the commander sidestepped into the open. The team ran toward the end of the hallway, guns aimed directly forward. Not even more then halfway down, a large explosion blew out the four-foot-thick lead door; leaving it crumbled to the ground. The explosion knocked the entire team on there backs. Smoke began to clear. A figure became visible as it strode past the demolished structure. The commander rose from the ground and picked up the M4 Custom that lay next to her. (For Whom The Bell Tolls By Metallica)

"_NO! This can't be happening!"_

An evil little smirk played across his face. Claws extending slowly, the tips sparked to life as fire traveled up his fingers past his arms, splitting at the shoulders, immersing his entire body in flames. A rock layer covered his fingers up to where the claws began, forming barrels around the tip of each finger. Finally a rock layer covered the claws like a mold used for making jewelry. The two opponents stared down, waiting for the other to make a move. "…"

"…" The red in the irises spread to the veins extending towards the whites. Like a flash of lightning, Rage jumped into the air and swung his arm, and the layered molds from the claws shot toward the commander who jumped as well, shooting at Rage with the rifle. Rage dodged all the bullets effortlessly. However, one ricocheted off the wall and scraped his eye. "Arrrggghh!" he hissed. The whites of his eyes slowly turned a light shade of gray. Rage shot more projectiles. This time these ones broke into pairs during flight, doubling the lethality. To make matters worse, they exploded on contact. Commander shot the rifle once more before charging toward him. Rage somersaulted out of the way, grabbed the collar and flung the soldier into the wall. "Hehaha! Let's finish this!" the sky blue blur charged the commander and viciously pounded her with his fists over, and over, and over again. His eyes grew a darker shade of gray. Rage jumped back and shot one more wave of bullets from his fingertips, which exploded upon collision. "HAHAHAHA!HEHEHE! What's the matter captain? Not feelin' too hot?" he shouted with a manic tinge of insanity. The smoke had still not cleared up, but a mist of rock bullets exploded from the cloud and hit the blue blazer dead on. Like the ones Rage shot, they exploded on contact. Rage lowered his arms and saw the commander closing in on him. The fist hit him square in the jaw, sending him to the ground. The enemy flipped and dived straight down, landing on top. The soldier pulled back and shot a fist straight down. Rage took the blow full on. But it didn't stop there. Hit after hit after hit, Rage was laid out. The commander got up, now that the threat had been neutralized. Rage snapped his eyes back open. He had feigned a knockout. The same insane smile reappeared on his face. "Thought you got me there for a sec didn't cha?" Rage brought his arm up and shot a blazing fireball toward the commander, who turned around and jumped at the last second. Smoke had gathered all around and both fighters were still going strong. The soldier responded in the exact same attack. "Hmm…Now where have I seen that move before?" he said obviously joking, "Oh, now I remember! Right here!" In a flash, a flurry of fireballs came hurtling down towards the commander. "Say hello to my little friend!" Rage said pulling out an RPG-7. Rage shot the weapon which missed unfortunately. The commander acted quickly and raced toward the hedgehog at blinding speed. Rage did the same. At exactly the last second, Rage pulled back like the commander with fists of fire and exchanged punches; one fist hitting the other dead on. A bright flash was seen, an explosion was heard and then nothing.

**WITH SCARLET, MARK, VOLT, AND CRISIS…**

"How much further?" Volt asked. "We should be there shortly. About five minutes." Scarlet checked her watch. "What if Rage doesn't recognize us?" Crisis asked urgently. Scarlet looked at him. It almost seemed like there was a tinge of fear about him. In the way he looked AND the way he spoke. She remembered the last time Rage had gone berserk. The look in his eyes was one she had never known existed. It was a psychotic mix of insanity, intense hate and fury, and a lost sort of anger. "Scarlet?" She snapped back to reality, "…Then I guess we'll have to improvise." Mark looked at her. "And pray that the Sonic team gets here with those Chaos Emeralds in time." She added. "What happens if they don't?" said Volt, "Then Rage will lose complete control and go on a rampage on the city." Mark answered dejectedly. "But there's only so much of Station Square that he can destroy. He's bound to run out sooner or later. What happens then?" Scarlet spoke this time, "Then he'll move on to the next one. And the next one, and the next, until the entire planet has been devastated. The more he destroys and the more he…" she choked on the thought, "…Kills, the stronger and more powerful he gets." She finished. "Wait a minute, I thought we we're rescuing the lighter version of his personality." Crisis became nervous. "We are. Even a hero's got a dark side. A person can only take so much before a chink in their defenses is exposed and exploited. After that there's nothing left to do but break that person down, eventually reaching the point where they can't take anymore, and something breaks inside of them." Scarlet explained, "Unfortunately, Rage has amnesia, so his energy is focused primarily around that. Trying to recover memories and find out who he is again. All the more reason he's more dangerous then before. Because of his amnesia, He has no idea about Nitas' weakness. His greatest, weakness. Therefore Nitas has the upper hand in this fight. Which is why Rage, as we speak is losing himself to his darker side. Imagine someone who has gone blind. They have lost one important asset to their lives, sight. Therefore the brain will compensate for their loss by directing the reserved power to other functions. In this case, hearing and sense of touch and smell." He explained. "Rage's situation is very much the same. No memories, no knowledge of self-defense. Therefore, his energy is directed more towards his powers, which, are governed primarily and originally by emotion which in turn is governed by stress level. This redirection of energy spent has a side-effect of loss of self-control. The Rage we know, the one losing himself to his new dark side, has complete self control. However, since the Big Island incident, The one Scarlet explained about Eggman some months ago, Rage has changed. Once his mind grew weak from recovering memories, the lock that kept Nitas safely away eventually broke, Nitas, is Rage's dark side. All the insanity, all the anger, hatred, fury, RAGE, all those dark and dangerous emotions are the exact structure of what makes Nitas so strong. There is only one reason he's so hard to defeat. Nitas, IS Rage. Everything he sees, thinks, says, or feels. All the things that make Rage the person he is. However, Since he is the alternate personality, Nitas, who knows everything about Rage, has all memories of every event, conversation, and happening in his life. These are sorted into two piles. Love? That goes in the pile under useless. Happiness? Useless, Boredom? Useless." The city came into view. "Rage. This is categorized under useful. As well as hate, anger, fury, insanity, and any other emotion that can benefit him." Mark continued, "But the one trait that makes him such a lethal enemy, the one thing that makes him so notorious, is strategy. Nitas knows what makes Rage tick. He knows how to get what he wants because he knows everything about Rage. This one trait is why it's so hard for Rage to defeat him. Because Rage doesn't accept help, as a result of maintaining his pride, Nitas can manipulate Rage virtually in any way he wants. Rage is literally at his fingertips." Crisis understood, but there was one thing he didn't get. "But how can he do that if he is different from Rage?" it was Scarlet's turn, "The same way Volt can manipulate electricity, and turn into a bolt of electricity. The same way Sonic can run so fast, the same way that Knuckles can punch through anything. It's his power. But only because he is part of Rage at the same time. Nitas can influence his thoughts. Ever so slightly. Like a conscious telling you what's right and wrong. But Nitas sends tiny seemingly unimportant messages which influence Rage. The same could happen to us if we had been born like him. As we speak Rage is losing track of who he is. Succumbing to his new dark side. A compensation tool developed when Nitas escaped."

A loud wooshing sound roared across the sky. Scarlet looked up and saw Tails, Amy, and Knuckles streak down the sky landing at the Station Square State Prison. "Ah, it seems they've found the Chaos Emeralds. Now let's hope Rouge and Cream find theirs soon enough." She synced her watch and Mark did the same. "What are you two doing?" Crisis asked, "You'll find out soon enough." Scarlet pulled out an object resembling a tool belt. "I doubt this is the time to be picking locks." Volt commented. Scarlet ignored his comment and traced her fingers along the tiny crystalline objects, eventually coming across one she approved. "Sol. San-Sanvi." Scarlet said holding the miniature object. The object rose an inch in the air and begun to spin. A flash of light and the object had transformed into a life-size War-Hammer with a flame insignia on the head.

**BACK AT EGGMAN'S BASE…**

"Doctor. Program X is installed and ready for initiation phase." In the shadows lurked a hunched figure. "Excellent." He said. "Computer…initiate Program X."

*CLANG!CLANG!CLANG!CLAAAANNNGG!*

"C'mon!" *CLANG!* "C'Mon!" *CLANG!* "C'MON!" *CLAAANG!* Sonic had been bashing at the cell gate for two hours with no promising results. "…Dammit this isn't working!" Sonic ran his hands through his quills. "What the-" He pulled out a green glowing gem. A Chaos Emerald! "Yeah! Now we're in business!" He exclaimed. Focusing his energy Sonic called out those two magic words that would help him escape his little death trap, "Chaos…Control!" a bright flash appeared and Sonic was seen on the outside of the cell. "Well, that was easy." He said stuffing the Emerald back in his quills. The blue blur took off toward outside the base.

**STATION SQUARE STATE PRISON… 11:45AM**

"…"

"….."

"Wha—whuh- where-what…" Amidst the chaos dispelled from the fight, two bodies laid sprawled in the rubble one stirring, the other…not so much.

"_**GET UP…"**_

"…Ugh. I-" *Cough* Blood came out of his mouth.

"_**I, SAID, GET, UP!"**_

Rage got up from the rubble, dusting himself off.

"_**Now…head down the hall!"**_

Rage did as ordered. Stepping down the pile without so much as a scratch. A flash of red appeared in his eye and was gone just as quick. Rage walked carelessly down the hall until a guard jumped out from behind a doorway. "F-freeze!" he called.

"_**Kill him!"**_

"**What! Are you crazy! Why would I do that!**_**"**_

Rage stopped in front of the guard, whose hand began to shake.

"_**Because…he'll kill you first if he gets the chance. Now KILL him!"**_

One of his eyes turned red as he stalked up to the guard. A grin played upon his face. The guard began shaking more. Rage got up closer and grabbed the barrel of the handgun. He considered crushing the barrel, but instead raised it to his heart.

"_**Do it!...Now!"**_

Rage leaned in, "Go ahead. Pull the trigger." Fear struck across the guard's face and he slowly let down the gun…and stepped aside. Rage smirked before moving on.

**Somewhere above the storm…**

Above the storm. Where the air is clear and undisturbed, a spark formed. The surrounding atmosphere began to ripple. Like a drop of rain falling into a puddle. The spark grew bigger and more intense. The ripple grew and became more violent. A flash of light and the phenomenon transformed into a portal. And out of that portal came a speeding blur of colors, headed straight for Station Square State Prison.

**BACK AT PRISON…**

"Where are Rouge and Cream?" Scarlet asked.

"We're right here. Don't worry." Scarlet turned around to see Rouge and Cream cradling the emeralds in there hands.

"Good." Was all she said. Everyone placed the emeralds inside there quills, tails, fur, and dreadlocks. The siren continued blaring, and Scarlet and the team prepared to break in. *THUD* the ground began to shake. *CLANG* The walls began to crack. *BANG* The doors began to give. Scarlet and everyone immediately froze. *CLANG!* *CLANG!* *CLANG!* Three holes punctured the iron doors, impossible as it seems. "Mark?" Scarlet called. "Get the necklace." She ordered. Mark followed her orders immediately. "On my mark, knock him down, and restrain him." Scarlet pulled out her War-hammer and hugged the wall.

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*

*KRAKOOOM*

The door was torn off its hinges and flew across the island. "Now!" Scarlet swung her War-hammer and struck Rage full-on. He collided into the opposite wall and almost immediately began standing up again. Scarlet, Mark, Volt, and Crisis ran as fast as possible. Volt grabbed the legs, Crisis grabbed the arms, Mark grabbed the head and they all attempted to keep him steady while Scarlet fixed the necklace around his neck; she had some trouble as Rage was thrashing about, struggling to free himself. Scarlet finished her task, and the stone began to glow. Scarlet called everyone else to the area. "Get the Chaos Emeralds!" The team pulled out the gems and brought them together in a circle. Rage began thrashing again. "STAY, STILL!" Crisis cried punching the hedgehog straight in the face. Rage stopped instantly. Scarlet looked at him sideways. "Or just knock him out. That works too." She said. "Where is the green emerald?" Scarlet asked. Everyone stayed silent. "We don't know. We couldn't find it. We looked everywhere but nothing." Amy said with a sigh. "Looking for this?" Everyone turned to the familiar voice. Amy couldn't believe her ears. Could it really be him? She turned slowly towards the voice. Red and white shoes, Blue fur and quills, green eyes, "He's back! Its really him!" Amy thought. "SONIC!" Amy cried. She ran fast as she could and threw herself into his arms. "Sonic! I'm so glad your alive!" she cried. "Whoa! Amy! It's okay! I'm fine!" Sonic returned the hug.

"I hate to break up this cute little boyfriend-girlfriend moment, but we a demon to kill." Sonic tossed the emerald to Scarlet and the gem was brought to the circle. Scarlet set the gem down and kneeled down to Rage. "Rage?" She placed her hand on his cheek. "Baby? Are you alright?" The stone's glowing aura died out;

Rage slowly lifted his eyes. "Whuh-huh?" his vision cleared and he saw Scarlet smiling at him. "Wow. Your beautiful." Rage stared at her lovingly. The light struck her in a way that made her fur and eyes sparkle like an angel. Scarlet blushed slightly.

"We got to get going. We got a mission to complete." Rage sat up and looked out the doorway. "Holy shit! Did I do that?" he asked looking at the iron door. The red in his eyes disappeared and was replaced by his natural green. "Right, let's go!"

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**(A/N: Ohh! Getting close to the big finale! Whatcha guys think? Read and review please!)**


	14. Countdown To Doomsday

**BEGIN CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Countdown To Doomsday**

"…"

"…"

"…Ugh. What the hell?" Smoke covered the crash-site like a misty fog at a haunted house. "Where the heck am I?" she coughed. "I must have landed somewhere in the past." KRAKOOM! A large explosion was heard. Or something similar. "What was that?" she thought jumping. "I think I should check it out." She said trying to walk safely out of the crater.

"We've got to warn the others about Rage. Fast." Shadow and Mina urgently ran along the road together, Mina had a small object in her hands and Shadow, well Shadow was protecting her, from the trailing robots. "Shadow, look!" Shadow took down another robot before looking. "See! We're almost there!" the two increased their speed a little, trying to shake the robots. "Great! Let's ditch these guys!" Shadow and Mina sped up significantly. They arrived at the prison moments later.

"Hey! Excuse me!" came an unfamiliar voice. Shadow and Mina turned to the voice. The owner was a young Hedgefox. A female to be exact. About seventeen years old. She had a ball gown on, which was torn and tattered from her…rough landing. She had ears about as big as Tails' and three fox tails. She had a gold crown which gave the impression of royalty. She had hair extending to the waistline. She had a full figure. Because she was a hybrid of two species, she had fur/quills. A combination of both. Her fur/quills constantly changed colors. "Who are you?" asked Shadow. "My name is Arin Rainbow The  
Hedgefox. Just call me Rain." She said. "What time is it?" she asked urgently. Shadow looked at his watch. "1:32." Rain sighed. "I'm sorry, I meant what year am I in?" Shadow looked confused.

"What do you mean what yea-"

"Time travel."

"Ah." Shadow regained composure. "It's August 17, 2010."

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"This is the day that changed history in my kingdom!"

"What are you talking about?"

"In the future the entire planet is destroyed and everything is in chaos. Cites are ruined and forests are burned. Water is scarce, and food is hard to come by."

"How did all this happen?"

"A legend is told through my kingdom of an evil force who destroyed all natural resources on the planet. They say this is the day that everything happened. The day that evil won. The day that the heroes failed."

"I think we've kind of figured that much out for ourselves." Shadow said about to run off. Rainbow grabbed at his arm. "No, Shadow, you don't understand. In the future the Hero who was fighting the evil died in combat. The evil one then resurrected him and absorbed him, giving all powers and strength to the evil one. He transformed into an even worse threat and KILLED…Iblis. Then like with the hero. He resurrected Iblis and absorbed him and all his powers and strength! We have to warn the hero and tell him how to win." She pleaded. "Well when you put it that way. What are we waiting for?" Shadow said taking off with Mina. Rain followed closely.

**Back with the rest of the crew…**

Outside the base, the team had assembled and was preparing for the battle against Nitas. The grass and trees were blowing in the massive wind that had developed, and the earth began to shake. Mist and fog began to rise out of the water as a result of the it being sucked out so quickly and the ground heating up simultaneously. "We got a problem guys." Scarlet said to the team. "Rage only knows how to use three of the five elements. Without the other two, I'm afraid we won't be able to defeat the enemy."

"Then I'll just fight with what I know. I've defeated every other enemy so far. Besides, isn't that what the Chaos Emeralds are for?" Rage said matter-of-factly. Scarlet's face lit up. "Yeah!" Scarlet went and got the emeralds. "Quick, get your brothers in formation." Rage dashed over to Volt and Crisis, dragging them by a tuft of fur and running back. "Whoa!" Crisis brushed off the dirt. "No time for explanations guys. Get in Formation X."

"I don't think Formation X is gonna cut it Scarlet." Above Emerald Ocean, the spark had grown considerably large. *KRAKKOOOOMMM* Nitas had begun his rampage. As he had thrown giant balls of fire knocking giant holes in the first three buildings of the city. "NOOO!" Rage cried. Fire emitted from the ground up. Immersing himself in a huge flame. The green in his eyes immediately flashed to red. "Rage, WAIT!" his brothers shouted. Crisis and Volt bolted toward him. "Outta my way! I'm gonna kill this bastard!" neither Volt or Crisis moved. "Rage you can't beat him alone! He's grown too powerful!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Rage took off like a rocket and jetted towards Nitas. "NOOO!" cried his brothers. They looked at each other, then rushed back to the group. "GUYS!" Crisis called. "We've got a problem!" everyone looked at them and immediately noticed the trail of fire in the sky headed toward Nitas. "NO!" Scarlet fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "He's going to die!" she cried. Mark came up to her and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Scarlet." She looked up over her shoulder. Mark had a red Chaos Emerald in his hand. "It's not going to work Mark. We needed Rage to defeat him. Without him, we're doomed." Mark lowered his hand. "You guys forgot one thing." Said Volt. "Rage isn't the only one with elemental powers." Volt and Crisis each held up a hand to everyone. Flexing their hands into fists, five symbols appeared and glowed brightly, spinning and then disappearing back in. The brothers stood in front of everyone. "He isn't the only one who can control all elements." Volt smirked. "What do you mean?" Scarlet asked. "Should we show them?" Volt asked Crisis. "Watch." The two stepped back a few paces. And stood still. Volt and Crisis slowly closed their eyes and focused. The yellow bolt on Volt's forehead began to glow and the blue streaks on Crisis's dreadlocks arms and legs began to glow as well. The water symbol appeared in his chest and began to glow as well. The lights grew brighter and brighter. Volt and Crisis began to change colors as their fur changed from silver, blue, green, and yellow to pure white. A star like flash of light engulfed them and for a moment seemed like it would explode, but disappeared in the same fashion it had came. Volt and Crisis opened their eyes and everyone gasped.

**With Nitas and Rage…**

Rage stopped a few feet in front of Nitas and glared at him with pure hatred. His eyes burned with anger and fury. "…" Nitas turned his black and red gaze upon his twin. "Hello, Rage. Hmhm." Nitas was different from when Rage had last seen him. His fur was a dark shade of blue and purple. The whites of his eyes were black. Pure black. The pupils were white instead of black, the green irises were an evil shade of red. (A/N: I had originally planned on pixel art comics based off of the Sonic X characters. But I decided against it. Copy an image of SuperSonic in space, put it in adobe Photoshop, or paint and negative the image. You should see Sonic's fur change to what I have described portraying Nitas.)

"I, am going, to kill you!" Rage looked exactly the same. And despite the return of his necklace, was not the same. Nitas smirked, "Well make it quick then. Cause I guarantee, if you don't," Nitas licked his fangs, "I'll enjoy every ounce of blood that I draw from your p-r-e-c-i-o-u-s little girlfriend." It seemed like lightning, but one second Nitas was floating in air, and the next he was hurtling towards the Mystic Ruins and collided with the face of the mountain. Nitas opened his eyes, and licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. An evil grin spread across his face. "Finally. Hmhmhehaha! Let's have little…fun." Rage blazed a trail toward him and pulled back his fist for another blow. Nitas ducked at the last moment and launched Rage skyward. Nitas took off and got ahead, putting his hands together, he launched them toward Rage as if swinging an axe down on a log of wood. Rage blocked his shot and grabbed his fists. Rage spun around and launched Nitas towards the earth.

**Back with everyone else…**

"We aren't limited to electricity and water." Volt explained. "We can control other elements as well." Crisis said forming a ball of fire in his hand. The two walked up to Scarlet. "It's not too late Scarlet. We can make a formation and merge with Rage once we get to him." Crisis said bringing up spirits. Scarlet looked up to them and smiled. "Alright, let's do this!" she stood up and placed the Chaos Emeralds in a circle. "Well do Y formation. It should work." Scarlet got in the center. Crisis got to the left corner, Volt to the right corner, and Mark directly behind. Each of them focused and the Chaos Emeralds began to glow brilliantly. Each one soon began to rotate, and then they lifted in the air, and spun altogether around the four heroes. The four soon lifted in the air as the emeralds spun faster and faster, the spinning gems developed a humming sound. A ring of light appeared where the emeralds spun, and the four heroes were engulfed in an aura and bright light.

**With Rage and Nitas…**

'_Rage'_

Rage threw another punch, gritting his teeth in anger. 'Angel?'

'_It's me, listen, you've got to calm down. Your emotions are getting in the way of the fight.'_

Nitas threw a fireball at him and struck the face. "Grr!" he growled. Nitas just smirked. 'What are you doing here? I thought you weren't able to help me anymore.'

'_I…things changed.'_

'Well it's a little late to make amends. Get lost.' Rage punched Nitas in the face, complete with a roundhouse kick. Nitas returned with a chop to the neck. Rage ducked and grabbed the arm, flipping Nitas over his head. Nitas reacted by turning his waist and landing on his feet; Nitas grabbed Rage by the top spike and spun him out toward the ocean. Nitas ran and mule kicked the hedgehog into the water, sending rage plummeting to the ocean's floor. 'Shit!' he thought to himself. Rage got on his feet and struggled to hold his breath.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the great Rage the Hedgehog has fallen under pressure." Nitas sneered. The ripples in the water dissipated where Rage had collided with the surface. The demon hovered in confidence. "Adios, big guy. I'll say hi to your girlfriend for ya' HAHAHA!" *THUD!* A flash of water burst from the ocean, and Nitas was sent into the green sky. Rage launched out of the blue abyss from a stone pillar that burst from the surface.

**Back with the rest of the team…**

The Chaos Emeralds suddenly stopped spinning, glowing with a bright white light, and jetted toward the center. A second flash of light, and Scarlet re-appeared with the others nowhere to be found. Scarlet was glowing with a golden aura surrounding her. She has golden fur and her irises were golden as well. Scarlet formed five tiny golden orbs above each of her fingers. She swung her arm and the orbs of light shot from her fingers like beams of lasers and infused their energies with the rest of the Sonic crew. Light covered their bodies and they all transformed into their super forms. "Let's get going everyone. We got a fight to win."

**Back With Rage…**

A brown stone blur struck Nitas in the shoulder, nicking his skin. "Ah! That stings." He said with fake pain. "Any closer and I would have needed a Band-Aid." He teased. "Aw. Would you like me to give it a little kiss? It might make it feel better." He retorted with the same sarcasm. Nitas tossed more fireballs and dashed in the air. Rage braced himself, prepared to meet the blow head on. Nitas closed in, but instead of an impact there was a blur and Rage appeared behind him brows creased and his mouth a thin line of focus. His arm extended, a bright ball of flame surged forward. Nitas dodged and the two engaged in close quarters combat. Rage connected and delivered a solid blow to the face. Nitas was sent back. Rage came back and tackled Nitas to the ground. They hit the bottom with a thud. And Rage wasted no time keeping his upper hand. He kept Nitas pinned down and brought his right fist up, driving it down with a force so strong it would kill any other being. Rage brought it up again and back down slamming it into his face over again, and again, and again, and again. He kept going, relentlessly, tirelessly, furiously.

"Where is he? It shouldn't be that har—There he is!" Rainbow cried. Scarlet turned toward The risen level just under where the workshop stood. "Good eye Rainbow." Scarlet said, the team dashed towards the landing, and Rage turned his head instantly. Nitas took advantage of the brief halt in the fight and kicked the hedgehog off of him. Scarlet raised her hand and four rings of energy appeared binding Nitas at the wrists and ankles. "Scarlet?" Rage said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Scarlet kept her powers focused. "We're here to help you." She said. Her voice sounded like it echoed a bit with other voices built in. "We need to fuse together. I have already fused with Mark and your brothers. But the Sonic team needs to fuse as well. Rainbow will not. It is vital that she remain as she is.

"I—No, I'm not risking anyone else getting hurt, I've got to do this alo-Uhh!" a flash of blue light crackled in the air and what seemed like glass shattered into a million pieces. A bolt of lightning had shot out and the stone around the hedgehog's neck was no longer there. Rage stared down at himself in shock, placing his hand over his chest, he removed it and found dark red blood staining his gloves. Rage looked at Scarlet, the horror on her face was unmistakable. Feeling suddenly weak, Rage felt his knees buckle. Scarlet stared in terrified horror as her beloved fell to his knees, "Sca-" she saw the light leave his eyes as he fell forward to the ground. With what seemed like a great effort, he pushed himself over, facing the sky. Nitas laughed manically, and strut toward the fallen hero. Rage saw his silhouette in the sun and saw him speak, but heard nothing. A voice seemed to call out to him, angelic, in a way,

"_Rage…"_

The voice was sweet, like honey, obviously female. It sounded faintly familiar, but he couldn't recall it.

"_Rage…"_

It whispered his name. Calling sweetly.

"_Get up Rage,"_

It coaxed him gently.

"_Get up…"_

He was sure he heard before.

"_Your not dead, not yet…"_

A vision appeared before him, a vision of a beautiful flowing angel, arms extended as if welcoming an embrace. The gown flowed in the air, even though there was no wind at the time.

"_Rage…"_

Rage felt close to tears, his eyes welling up. He finally recognized the voice. And it made him want to cry, as he had not heard this voice in eight years.

"Sniff…" Rage reached his arm out,

"_M-m-m…m-Mother?_"

He called out, her face appeared, smiling gently.

"M-Mom?"

He smiled.

"_Not yet Rage."_

The Angel came closer, and brushed her hand against his cheek, passing through, like the ghost of a memory.

"Take me with you mom, please?" he begged.

"_Not yet Rage."_

The Angel began to recede back into the sun, disappearing as she had came.

"…Don't, don't go…" he whispered.

"…_Not Yet..."_

The voice called again. Rage trembled, his hand shaking. He let it fall. Staring at the sun where she had come.

Rage took a moment, and regained his self control.

The sound of battle came back to him, and Scarlet appeared next to him bent over him, wearing a white gown, that seemed similar to the one she wore on her fifteenth birthday. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier, Probably because he was so consumed by…by what? Rage. Consumed by Rage. He looked at her, it resembled the gown he had seen his mother in. The sound of battle was growing louder, but he focused on her, she went from worry, to pure happiness. "Rage!" she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The hero sat up, hugging her still. When they finally broke apart, Scarlet had tears streaming down her face. "I'd thought I'd lost you, I-I-I thought you'd died."

""I'm not dead yet." He said, "You don't have to do this alone Rage. I can help you-"

"-No. That's a risk I'm not taking."

"But, how are you going to beat him? You can't do this alone." Scarlet played with his fingers. "Why is it so hard to be together without someone trying ruin everything?" she cried. "I don't know. But I promise when this is all over, I will stop at nothing to make sure we're all safe. Especially you. But I have to do this. Nitas has lived for too long. He must be stopped." Rage closed his hands around hers. "Get to safety Scarlet. Its about to get ugly."

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN**


	15. The Right Side Of The Beast

**A/N: Put the guns away people, I know, I know. I haven't posted in a really long time. But that's only because of school aaaanndd…pops was on my ass about some shit. Little ghetto for all of you? Complications with school and dad doesn't like bad grades. There, enough said.**

**But basically what I wanted to say was that I would love it if you guys would post more comments and reviews about how my story is so far and what you guys think. E.g. how the details are and what I did right or what you would like to see more of. Kind of like the anonymous comment from the person who reviewed my first chapter. "CH" I don't know if that is your screen name or something to do with identification of the chapter but I really liked your review, I have in mind some ideas for my sequel and I will let you know when it will be up. Also, its been kinda dead for a while now but I made a sneak peek of another story I had started, I can't remember what it was called but if you check my bio and check stories I have made it should be the only other one up there.**

**Yes, a sequel, just because I like you guys that much!**

**It takes place not too long after, so yeah. That's it. Well I guess I'll be leaving now. Peace everyone! I'm out!**

**BEGIN CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**The Right Side Of The Beast**

Rage…Violent anger, furious anger. The world watched as the battle unfolded. As Rage struggled, for them, these, these, pitiful beings, who knew nothing of pain, of suffering, of sacrifice, of what it means to have everything ripped away from you, and yet they claim that they do, that they have experienced utmost suffering, in its most painful forms. "Why?" he thought, "Why am I fighting?" he wondered, "Not for them, not for their protection, but for her. Scarlet. She understands, she knows what I've been through, and she is the only one who deserves protection, not me, I don't deserve it, I deserve to die, I want to die, but I can't; because of this curse. This weight I must carry. This burden I have to bear. But I won't give up, no matter what." As the punches came Rage remembered another dark secret kept away in his mind.

_*FLASH*_

…_**Rage at age SEVEN…**_

"You have the potential to become very powerful. You only lack the discipline to do so." There was silence. "…"

"You see those targets over there?" Rage directed his gaze to seven targets; each one posted against its own tree. "Destroy them," his instructor ordered. Rage got into his Jaguar Stance and placing his weight on his right leg, bent down low, leaving his left leg stretched, and twisting his torso inward, away from the targets. He brought his weight and twisted his right foot forward, and his other at a 45 degree angle opposite the targets. Rage bent his left arm at a 90 degree angle behind his back and brought his other on his right side which is turned away from the targets. Five razor sharp throwing knives materialized in the grasp of his fingers, glowing at the tips. "…NOW!" demanded the instructor, and like a blur, Rage whipped both his arms forward and a flurry of razors flew forward. A progression of explosions followed moments later, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing but charred wood circles where the projectiles had struck. Rage stood up. "Excellent. Precision, speed, and ferocity."

_**Rage at age ELEVEN…**_

"You're surrounded. You'll never escape." said one figure. "You can't beat us alone." Rage got into fighting stance…and stayed. "I don't plan to." Crisis and Volt dropped down from the sky, appearing at his side. "Still feeling lucky?" flame appeared at his fingertips and his quills spiked up in sheathes of ice.

_***FLASH***_

_**Rage at age FIVE…**_

_**Air…**_

"Rage!" called a motherly voice. "Call your brothers and tell them its time to eat!" she said from the kitchen. "Okay Mom!" he called back. Rage dashed outside and searched the cornfield for movement. He moved on to the peanut field and saw plants being jostled. "Crisis! Volt!" Rage picked up speed again, traveling at 120. He reached his brothers who were wrestling in the small little circle under the oak tree. "Guys, time to eat!" he said getting their attention. The two stood up instantly. "Race ya back!" The two called. Rage grinned, "Okay, but you can only run at human speed. And powers can only be used to mess the other guy up; and no destroying mom and dad's plants." He said laying down the rules. "Deal!" the others said in unison. Rage got into marathon running position. And the three started off. Volt immediately shot a bolt of electricity at Crisis, hitting him in the side. Crisis laughed as his ribs tickled with energy, slowing him down. "Ahaha! You suck!" Crisis said laughing. "Volt, watch out for that puddle of mud!" Volt looked around and saw nothing. "What puddle of mud?" Volt shouted. Crisis drew moisture from the air and created a mud puddle in front of Volt, who tripped face first. Crisis came up to Volt, "That puddle of mud." Crisis gave the quick two-fingered salute and ran off. Rage kept running not getting involved. The house was in sight and he knew he could win if he kept going and watched out for the others. "Almost there…" he said to himself. The house started to disappear. _"What?"_ The house disappeared completely from view and was replaced by a wall of thin ice. "Crisis." He realized what was happening now. Rage kept running and stiff armed the ice. A few feet further another; taller and slightly thicker wall appeared. Rage lunged at the wall and punched through; this time a bigger, thicker wall. Rage looked over his left shoulder to see Crisis a few feet behind. "Really Crisis?" Crisis grinned slyly and brought his right hand up to finish the wall. Rage veered to the right and sidelined the efforts to slow him down. Crisis created another wall and Rage jumped over it; again another wall. Rage was getting tired of this, and jumped, barley clearing the obstacle. Crisis laughed to himself, "Don't trip!" he called. Rage gritted his teeth and jumped over the obstacle. Another stupid wall showed up and Rage burned with annoyance. "Quit it Crisis!" Rage shouted. He gathered his energy and leaped. He caught a glimpse of the house before the wall came up again. "Grr! Knock it off!" he shouted again. "Make me!" Crisis cried back in laughter. Rage gritted his teeth, and looked up at the wall. "There's no way I can clear that." He said to himself. Rage clenched his fists and ran harder, taking long strides. The wall seemed far bigger and thicker.

It all came down to this. Rage arrived, taking a skip, a hop, and planting both feet firmly on the ground, bent down, and rocketed into the air._ "I'm not gonna make it!"_ he thought. _"I'm gonna crash!"_ he thought, keeping his eyes closed. But he didn't. A moment passed and Rage felt nothing. Not the cold sting of ice, not the sharp pain of a nosebleed. _"What?"_ Rage opened his eyes, he saw the sky, and the house looked so far away. The entire farm looked tiny. "NO WAY!" he shouted. "Haha! WOOHOOO!" The house grew bigger, and the farm was growing in size again. "Uh-oh!" he realized something. He was falling! "NO! no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! NOOO! Come on!" He began free-falling and spinning in the air. Rage attempted to stabilize his fall by flailing his arms, but it didn't help. The sound of wind rushed through his ears and stopped abruptly. He gently coasted to the ground and landed safely. Crisis and Volt ran up to him the second he landed. "Whoa! Dude Rage you like flew in the air!" Crisis said. "Yeah, you went like that!" Volt said gesturing with his hand. Their parents rushed out of the house to see what happened. "What's going on here?" asked their mother. "Rage just flew into the sky!"

"Yeah, you should've seen it, he went like this!" Soon all three brothers were talking over each other trying to explain what happened. Just then, their father walked out. "What's all this noise about?" he asked, trying to talk over the clamor that had arisen. "Dad, I just flew into the air just now!" Rage demonstrated and leaped into the air, taking off like a rocket. "Wow, son, that's amazing! It looks like your power has come in!" he laid a hand on his shoulder and gave his son a grin and thumbs up. "Honey, I don't want him doing any practice in the house. Everything must be done outside. That's the rule." His father stood up from the other two brothers. "Don't worry about it dear, I'll make sure everything is under control." He smiled. Rage looked at him, and it seemed from the glint in his eye that he had an underlying thought going on in his head. "Come on everyone, time to eat!"

_**Rage at age Ten…**_

"I need to get to Green Hill Zone fast!" he said to himself. "I can't outrun em' but I can try to outwit em'." Rage looked around, and noticed a small underbrush and dived in. holding his breath took a lot more effort than he'd thought. "I had to pick Green Forest for a walk." He muttered. "What are these guys doing following me in the first place?" he thought. The four figures were all Hounds; hounds with guns, and the fifth, well he couldn't tell. He was somewhere between a rat and a dog or wolf. "If I can get to Green Hill Zone it'll be a straight shot to Emerald City." He thought to himself. "All I need is an opening." Rage settled on Running, seeing as it was the quickest way to get there without making too much noise. Rage waited for them to turn the other way. The second they did, he took off. The only sound that gave him away was the snap of a twig followed by the rapid footsteps fading away. But he wasn't quiet enough, the pack saw him hit the spring and sail to the separate track loop. The leader smirked, he pulled out a White, glowing gem and soon the pack disappeared in a blinding flash.

**Back in Emerald City…**

At city hall, an industrial plant took the place of the capital. Thick, heavy smoke curled out of the chimneys and protruded from the top like TV antennas. The sky looked dull for sunset, barely visible. "He's on his way here right now."

"Excellent. Find his family and kill them. Leave no one alive."

"Yes sir." the pack leader smirked. "Chaos, Control."

"This will teach that wretched hedgehog to interfere with my business." He said to himself.

**Somewhere in Emerald City…**

Rage snuck through the alleys, trying to avoid recognition. The streets were dangerous now, he knew that. In fact he'd grown accustomed to the danger. Thugs walked about, searching for a victim, one in particular, but he sneaked his way to the Northwest face of a building and hugged against it. He checked his surroundings one last time to make sure he hadn't been followed or spotted, then slipped into the alley and clambered up the iron ladder. Once on the rooftops he ran towards home, anxious from the gunshots he heard in the distance. 'I hear gunshots everyday, doesn't mean anything bad happened, they don't even know we exist.' His rationalizing quelled his fears, but even still, he put on more speed.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" the wolf smirked under his hat. A gun extended from his outstretched arm, pointing directly at a frightened and nervous woman. "Tell me, where is your family?" he asked with a tinge of malice in his voice. "Don't you know it's dangerous to have children out at this time of day?" he asked keeping his finger on the trigger. "…Hmm." He grabbed hold of the barrel and smacked her with the handle of the gun. "Where is he?" He shouted. "I'll never tell you!" the wolf cracked the gun across her face again. "Wrong answer! HAHAHA!" the wolf had a manic expression in his eyes. "Nobody says no to Fang the Wolf!" he cried, "Now…Where is he?" his eyebrow twitched with excitement. "Who?" she responded, "Your son! Rage! Where is he?" she spit blood on his shoes. "I'll never tell!" again with the gun, "WHERE IS HE?"

"ROT IN HELL!" she spat. Fang grinned, and pointed the gun at her stomach. "…Wrong answer…" he whispered, and pulled the trigger. "I guess I'll have to look for them myself." He turned and walked away, leaving her in the alley, spots of fire burning. She stared at the sky, which was twilight, and knew this was the end.

**On The Rooftops…**

Rage ran as fast and as quietly as possible, the sun was setting and he could see the sky turning twilight in the horizon. "Just a half mile more!" he said pressing on even more speed. A dark uneasy feeling was settling into his stomach as he ran. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot ring off. Even worse from the direction he was headed. "MOM!" Now he was worried, and at this point was going at full speed, but he could only go so fast. He was only ten after all. The blur gritted his teeth and pressed onward.

"MOM!" Rage cried. His mother laid there, a pool of blood spreading on the floor. Tears began falling as he bent down. Rage rested her head in his lap. *sniff* "Mom?" she appeared unconscious. "Mom? Please wake up…" he pleaded. "Rage…" Rage looked into his mother's eyes, the light was getting darker already, and there was nothing he could do, and he hated it. He felt his throat clogging up, heat and pressure blocking him from breathing. "Mom?" he couldn't believe any of this was happening; the gunshot, the bleeding, it was all too much to stand. "Rage, listen to me, you got to-" she began coughing up blood. "Don't talk, we need to get help." He said, standing up to take her to the hospital. "Stop." She grabbed his arm, "It's too late already." She breathed. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out an envelope with something in it. "This was your father's when he was your age. Keep it on you all the time, and if you ever find yourself in a tight situation, squeeze it, and run."

"But, Mom-"

"There's not much time left, listen, Fang The Wolf did this, he thinks you and your brothers are still somewhere in the city, you need to find your brothers and run, run faster than you've ever ran before, if they find you they'll kill you." Rage could tell it was hard just to keep conscious. "What about dad?" Rage asked. "He never went on another mission." Her eyes began to water, "He died. Shot by Fang as well." She cried, her shoulders heaved up and down and tears streamed from her eyes. "Mom-please…D-don't cry." He begged, Rage held her closer, "I love you son, I'll always be with you." She whispered. "No, d-don't go mom." He held her closer still. "Please!" the light in her sapphire eyes began to die, growing darker by the second. "Mom NOO!" her body went limp. Rage cried over her, over his father, and cried for everything that would happen in the next few years. What would he do? Where would he go? "I can't get a job. I'm not old enough." He and his brothers would have to go to an orphanage. They would have to leave everything behind. He got up, carrying the body of his mother and formed an archway in the back wall of the alley, leading to an old oak tree on a hill not too far off. He set her down gently, and formed a shovel; a woman as pure as her didn't deserve to be left in a place as rotten as that. She deserved better, much better.

The shovel broke the turf and he began digging her final resting place. When he had finished he stood there for a while and remained silent for a few minutes before saying some final words. "You protected us even though it meant your life. That's more than any person can give; and I promise you, this will not go unnoticed. From this point on I am no longer Rage the Ten Year Old Kid. From now on I am Rage the Hedgehog, protector of those who need me, those who are oppressed, and those who are in danger." He formed a white casket and placed her inside. He picked a couple of roses, and placed the bunch in her hands which were resting on her abdomen. She looked beautiful, almost peaceful, in her white dress and the pink padding made her look almost as if she were simply sleeping on a bed. He closed the casket; "Better they remember her as she was before, not after." He thought as he layered the earth back on top. A diamond cross was erected, etched into the stone were the words, "Sapphire Rose, Beloved Wife And Treasured Mother. Rest In Peace." The hedgehog stood silently for a moment before reaching into his quills and pulling out the envelope she had given him. The sky blue hedgehog unfolded it and opened the flap. Gently, he reached inside and pulled out a small stone, made of quartz, and attached to a string of leather. He put it on, and the stone glowed around his neck as if accepting its new owner. Rage stared at the sunset, beautiful from outside the city. But there was no time for that; he rushed into the city to search for his brothers. But he also had another obligation, a personal vendetta of sorts; one that would shake the foundation of the Mob.

_**FLASH**_

**December 8th, 2002**

_**Three months after the murder of Rage The Hedgehog's mother…**_

"Getting kind of hungry…" water dripped from the leaking pipe above. Where the water collected a gray striped cat was sitting by the side. He placed his cup in the center, the paper on the bottom was soggy from sitting in the water for so long, and not even half of the cup had been filled up yet. "AHH!" an ear-splitting noise came from the street. "What the-"

"Someone please help me!" she called out again. My heart pumped and I sprinted up the building. My mind tingled and a voice spoke to me. I looked down and saw six hounds that had encircled a young…cute looking hedgehog with red quills, there was a white mallet lying outside the group, and I assumed that she had at least fought back. "There's so many of them."

"_Remember your training…"_

The voice told me. Immediately I thought back to training with my father in the woods outside Emerald City.

"_You've done this before…"_

Now I remembered the ambush me and my dad fought off in Green Hill Zone. Of how it was two-hundred against two; of how we escaped by the skin of our teeth; of how we ran back home and told of the event, and later laughed at it. They sent out two-hundred of their members to take us down, and we still won.

"_You can do this."_

He was right. I can do this.

And with that I jumped down in front of her.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" said a voice from one of the shadows. I nearly dropped the bags I was carrying and looked around. "Who is that?"

"Don't you know it's dangerous around here?" came another one. "You should be more careful." A third voice came from somewhere else. "You never know who could be hiding out here." said the first voice again. Slowly I backed up, and was about to turn and run when a pair of red and foggy white eyes grabbed me by the wrists. "Let Go!" I yanked and pulled but I couldn't break away. "Let go of me!" I screamed, "Look boys, she doesn't like our company." He said with malice, "Whaddya make of that?" he looked at her with malicious intent. "I think well have to show her just how entertaining we can be!" he said. 'Maybe I can fight my way out…' I yanked away one of my wrists and took out my hammer and hit what looked like the leader as hard as I could. "Argh! Bitch!" he pushed me and another hound pushed me. Soon they were all tossing me around and everything was a blur. I could hear them laughing and whistling cheering and jeering. I felt sick and close to vomiting. I hit the wall of the north building and fell. The gang crowded around me, the feeling of death weighing in on my chest. What are they going to do to me? Am I going to die? I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my nose in my chest and started to cry. A few moments passed by and nothing happened; looking up I saw a light blue hedgehog standing in front of me. It lasted for only a second though, because in that instant, he was gone, and fighting the hound in front of him ten feet away. He looked furious, kneeling on top of him bringing his fist down on his face over and over again. The other hounds rushed him and began to attack him one by one; the hero fought each one of them off until they all came at him at once. It seemed as though they had defeated him until, an explosion. The hounds were knocked back and replacing the blue hedgehog, was a fiery, burning beast. He picked up one of the hounds by the collar, as if they weighed absolutely nothing, and said something that scared the rest of them away. He tossed the dog to the ground and he ran away with the rest of the pack. , "_WAIT!_" I stopped. _"I just wanted to say thanks… for saving me. My name is Scarlet."_ I turned, _"Anytime. Scarlet is a beautiful name." _She blushed slightly.Heading the other way Icontinued walking. _"Wait!" _she directed._ "Where will you go?"_ I stopped and thought, _"To Station Square Law Enforcement…"_ I concluded. Walking off, I felt satisfied with my deed. Scarlet appeared confused, _"Why?"_

"_I'm starting to get stomach cramps…"_ that was the last thing he said before flying off.

_**FLASH**_

'I can't believe I let it get this far…' he thought. Blood was flying everywhere and the heat between the two blazes was immense. Nitas was trying hard now. Rage had finally evened the odds in the battle, or so he thought. Scarlet watched from the safety of the Mystic Ruins as the two exchanged blow for blow; and just when the advantage made itself known, Rage was blindsided by a blue blur, and ninety-nine others encircled the airspace around the beasts.

-Verse 1-  
All my atrocities  
Come by way of reciprocity  
I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve

"One against one hundred. Amusing." The crimson spattered hedgehog gritted his teeth in anger; his powers were slowly being siphoned as Nitas continued to draw the natural energies from the planet. The sun had turned from pale yellow to a dull white, and the moon obstructed a portion of the light, giving off the effect of the blood red sunset. Even the moon looked like it was dipped in blood, and Nitas seemed to be growing in strength. In fact, his irises had disappeared completely, replaced with pure white.

Death be my dignity  
Execute hemlock philosophy  
Poison fills the cup of the carpenter

Rage scanned the ninety-plus enemies that had been amassed and noticed they all looked just like him. "RAGE!" cried the demon; his voice was shrill and demonic, similar to Laughing Octopus in MGS4. Rage stood, or floated, in the air, the smell of burning earth crept into his nostrils. He looked down, the ocean had vanished and was replaced by thick cracks in the desert earth, and they were glowing bright orange. He racked his mind for options, but none made themselves known. 'Shit!' he thought, specks of the burnt earth ranged from dust particles to small rocks the size of your palm. 'The bastard!' he thought, 'He's draining my power!' Rage tried to summon fire in the palm of his hand, nothing but sparks. 'Shit!' the hedgehog re-directed his gaze to the target, "There's no stopping him!" he said to himself. "Fuck it, I gotta do something." Rage took off after Nitas, the tiny burnt pebbles whizzing past him in flight. He glanced up at the Blood Moon; cracks just like the ones in the ocean bed were forming already. "I'm running out of time!" he said to himself. Rage put on more speed, and when he was at eye level with Nitas, he swung his arm forward.

Nothing happened.

Nitas smirked where he was, and in a flash of movement, strong-armed Rage and bombarded the hero with an assortment of crippling and lethal attacks. Using every element to his advantage, Nitas fire-balled, rock-needled, and ice-punched the hedgehog till he was covered in blood. One could mistake him for a completely different hedgehog if they hadn't seen him before.

NO!  
Love lost on me  
MORE!  
Life so costly

No reason  
For grieving

Nitas hit from the front, then disappeared,

No  
LOVE LOST ON ME  
More  
LIFE SO COSTLY

From the back, then disappeared,

Bring me down with  
SEVEN POINT SIX TWO HIGH VELOCITY!

The left,

I can see them everywhere they're  
All around me they're  
Waiting for me.

The right,

Descending un-  
Relenting.

Beauty of annihilation.

Rage took the beating with no chance to recover, counter, or even protect himself,

Nitas relished in the amount of blood spilling from the hero's mouth and wounds, laughing manically as he went. Rage could do nothing, Nitas was coming from all sides, and Rage couldn't throw him off. His heart felt like it would falter any minute, and his lungs burned with the need for air. Everything stung; his eyes, his lip, his arms and fists and his legs and feet. His whole body ached with every blow. Nitas appeared from behind, and, pausing only for a moment, struck with incredible force, as he roundhouse-kicked the crimson battered hedgehog and sent him rocketing toward the rocky outcrop underneath Tail's workshop. The hero collided with the earth and skidded eighty feet, kicking up earth like a meteor that had crashed down, before stopping.

"Rage!" Scarlet cried. She ran from her hiding place and hurried over to the fallen hero, arms outstretched as if to catch something from the sky. She knelt down and rested his head in her lap. "Rage, let me help you!" the hedgehog breathed heavily, his gloves were stained with blood. His own or Nitas's he couldn't tell, the fight had been going on for too long. "No. I'm not letting you fight him." He breathed hard between words. "Please, you know he's going to kill you if you go on like this." She reasoned. "Not if I kill him first." He grunted. She cried, and her heart felt like it was being weighed down. She could barely breathe.

She heaved as tears came burning down her cheeks. She knew what he was trying to do.

He would keep going until he killed himself; until he breathed his last breath. At the last second, if he could not defeat Nitas, he would expel all of his life energy, and, in a flash, give his life up, taking Nitas with him.

Now, anyone else would say that this would be the iconic traits of a true hero. A person that would keep fighting until there was absolutely, positively, nothing else left in him, until he could no longer give any more.

To "go out fighting".

People ask what it would be like to see their hero fall, crashing to the earth in a big fantastic explosion of "I won, but at the expense of my own life". Well, honestly? It's not pretty, they imagine their hero with a few cuts and scratches here and there, looking mighty even in death, cradled in the crater they created when they fell from the sky; but it is not as they imagine. Seeing a hero fall is a terrible, sad, and depressing thing. For a hero to fall is the equivalent of the death of freedom, of life, of everything worth living for; and represents the beginning of slavery, torture, and damnation. To go out fighting, HA! What a dreamer's fantasy. Death is ugly in combat. It's not something to talk to your classmate or co-worker about like plans for the weekend. It's not something you laugh about. Death is sad, death is depressing, the end of life. When your whole world comes crashing down, and there's no one who can save you, no one who can give you a hand and bring you out of that deep hole you fell into. When no one can give you that faint light of hope, that one tiny flicker that urges you to keep going, to get up no matter how many times you get knocked back down, or how hard you get hit. THAT, is why we have heroes, to be that tiny little voice saying, "Keep going!" or "Don't give up yet!" that, right there, is the true purpose of a hero, to ensure the safety of everyone else, knowing in full that they risk their own lives for them. A hero is someone who keeps going, after everyone else…has given up. The one they all turn to and say, "Help us! Please!" and he turns back and says, "Of Course." Without hesitation, and puts his life on the line for the lives of people whom he doesn't even know, and yet, would die instantly, to save them.

Scarlet looked up toward the red sky. 'He can't do this alone.' was her last thought before she took off at light-speed toward the sky, not knowing that this would be the defining moment of the fate of the Earth. Scarlet blazed a fierce trail, hammer in hand, and ready to take down this creep who had done so much damage to this person who had fought so hard just to be knocked back down. Maybe she could do something. Maybe, just maybe, she could save him.

Scarlet watched from behind the stone wall as the fight dragged on. She couldn't help but feel responsible for half the beating Rage was taking. If only he wasn't so stubborn, maybe she could do something to help. She flinched as Rage took the blows like a punching bag from a professional boxer. She watched as the fight eventually stalled out, both contenders staring each other down. Rage seemed to be observing his surroundings, no doubt worried about the sources of his powers running out. As if from nowhere, a cluster of beings flew over her head and surrounded the two combatants in an impenetrable circle.

Scarlet could only watch as Rage blasted off toward the evil counterpart who looked like he had not only recovered fully from the fight, but had grown even more powerful.

A dark aura emanated from his body, and it almost seemed like faint tendrils of the energy flailed about, emphasizing his new power. There was only a flash of darkness before the villain appeared behind the hero and began a lethal series of attacks. Rage tried as best he could to defend himself but to no avail. Nitas came at him from all sides and it seemed he would not stop. Scarlet bit her lip in panic as Rage hung dizzy and bloody from the assault. There was a flash behind him, as Nitas appeared with an evil smirk, and delivered a deadly roundhouse which sent the battered and beaten hero crashing into the earth she was standing on and watched in horror as the crimson blur formed into the hedgehog that was hardly recognizable anymore, Rage struggled to push himself up, but failed miserably. His whole body ached, and he loved every single bit of it. He let out a little laugh as he winced in pain, staring at the dark hedgehog, whose white eyes were replaced with black and blood red irises. The look in those eyes chilled Scarlet to the bone. It was a crazed, senseless, and maniacal look that screamed bloodlust. The kind of look you couldn't imagine, like someone who couldn't care any less who he hurt or killed. The look that screamed, murder, the look that cried, "I love to kill!" she shuddered and turned to Rage, and for a moment, she could have sworn she caught the slightest flicker of the same blood red color in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with the same bright emerald green that she always saw. "Rage, please let me help you." She pleaded, Rage lifted his eyes to see her. "No. I'm not letting you fight him." he rasped.

"Please, you know he'll kill you if you go on like this." She begged.

"Not if I can kill him first." He breathed.

Pressure built in Scarlet's heart, and she was finding it harder to breath. She just couldn't imagine life without him, and wanted so bad for him to be alright. She lowered her head and cried, tears glittering like diamonds as they fell to the ground. A flash of light appeared as the Sonic Team appeared in back of her, still in their super forms, still glowing brightly.

Scarlet looked toward the sky and back at the half-dead hero on the ground before taking off, "I'm sorry Rage." She whimpered, "But I've got to do something." Tears rolled down her face and floated off her cheeks in flight, her hammer waiting at her side.

"NO!" Rage cried with an outstretched hand as the hedgehog floated closer toward the demon, which waited in anticipation for the fight to continue. Rage screamed at the top of his lungs, "ARGH!" he punched the solid-turning brittle earth with his bare fist and a shock was sent rippling through the ground. Rage looked at his quivering hands as if he had never seen them before. "My powers…" he said in shock. "They're, g-gone…" Rage felt a decrease in his own strength, as the weakness weighed down on him, he knelt there, on his knees and hands, grabbing convulsively at the dirt, his whole body quivering as if it were about to buckle.

Then, memories and voices began running through his head, overlapping each other as they grew faster and louder.

_**FLASH**_

"We can control him."

"All we need to do is inject this serum of nano-meds into his bloodstream and he will be limited to the use of his powers."

"I think he's awake."

"Don't you think the side effects are a bit harmful?"

"He will be the most powerful killing machine…"

"But at what cost?"

"We can't contain him forever!"

"He was born for this, his bio-chemistry is perfect for the experiment."

"But imagine what will happen to him. He'll be an outcast, hated by everyone."

"One life for the life of many others."

"The perfect killing machine…"

"What's happening to me?"

"Everybody run!"

**All of the voices and images stopped abruptly.**

"You like the killing…That's WHY!"

_**FLASH**_

Rage shuddered as the thoughts slipped away from him, embedded in his subconscious, along with all the other flashbacks and memories. Droplets of sweat beaded his forehead. He convulsively clenched his fists together, the voice echoed in his mind, lingering for a moment, before it was washed away. He felt…mundane, normal, with nothing except his speed. But that proved useless as the fight was over the water. The fight! He had almost forgotten that Scarlet took off to buy some time. But he couldn't do anything, his powers…the hedgehog began to convulse, quietly. He stopped when he felt pressure on his right shoulder. Someone's hand; it was Sonic, his face serious and sympathetic. Rage stood up, and the team of glowing heroes stared back at him with the same expression, even Tails—his cape blowing softly in the wind—who was always cheerful, understood the magnitude of the situation.

"Everyone needs help sometimes Rage," the blue hedgehog was the one who spoke. "Even the greatest heroes need allies." Knuckles spoke with words of wisdom. "Even we're not perfect." Amy said, "But we damn well try." Shadow said. "We're here to help." Tails said supportively.

"Thanks, that means a lot." He felt that a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "My powers, they're gone though. I can't fight anymore." He said, the blood in his veins pulsed and it reminded him of how mundane anyone can be, with this, Rage realized that he was still a hero, he lost his powers, but he still had his fantastic running ability, just like Sonic. "Let's help this guy out, whaddya say guys?" the blue hedgehog said with a grin. They all nodded, and walked closer to the hedgehog, standing still, the whole team, Rage included, closed their eyes and focused. Soon his fur began to glow, and he slowly rose off the ground, a white light enveloping him, and when it disappeared, Rage appeared in his superform, glowing brilliantly, alternating between gold and white as the colors faded back and forth. His fists crackled with energy, electricity surrounding them just past his wrists. Electricity crackled here and there throughout his glowing body. Rage looked himself over as though he had never seen himself like this before, which, in fact, he hadn't.

"Thank you everybody, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"AAHHH!" the hedgehog whipped his head in the direction of the cry. He recognized that cry anywhere, and instantly he prayed that his fears weren't true.

They were.

Rage stared in shock as the golden dot in the sky was being held by the neck as she tried desperately to free herself and breath in air.

The hedgehog's blood boiled and burned with anger. Nitas had gone one step too far! The hedgehog rocketed toward the villain, oblivious to everything but the two figures growing quickly in size. He didn't even notice the Sonic Team flying beside him until he was mere meters away.

"I'm gonna rip this guy a new asshole!" he shouted, Tails snickered a little. Rage didn't mind, he knew full well what he was capable of, and he liked it.

And that's when a voice spoke inside his head. A voice he hadn't heard since he learned he could fly.

It was his father. And it told him one thing.

"Think."

**Well, what do you think? Please R&R!**


	16. The Demon Enraged

**So I'm finishing up chapter seventeen when I realized that the final fight needs some kick-ass fight music to go along with it. A band like Disturbed or something similar. Send me reviews on what you think I should put in. I've got it narrowed down to two songs I like. The Night by Disturbed and 115 by Elena Siegman. **

**THE DEMON ENRAGED**

"**EVEN A HERO STRUGGLES WITH HIS DEMONS"—ANGELICRAGE0**

"_**War is always attractive to young men who know nothing about it…"**_—Philip Caputo, A Rumor of War

And that's when a voice spoke inside his head. A voice he hadn't heard since he learned he could fly.

It was his father. And it told him one thing.

"Think."

Rage remembered a conversation between him and his father after an ambush they had barely escaped when he was younger; particularly the one that constantly forced them to move.

_**FLASH**_

"It's the key to winning ANY fight." He informed, the two identical hedgehogs sat at the table of their cabin-style house in the dining room. "It doesn't matter how strong anyone is, if you're smarter and quicker, you will always, always, come out on top."

_**FLASH**_

Another memory passed through his mind; one that would turn the tables of the fight, and ensure his victory.

_**FLASH**_

"I can'—" he gasped. The lights dancing around him made him dizzy. "I can't beat him…" he panted. "Yes you can. You have it in you, I know it."

All the hedgehog saw were the fading images of his opponent and his father attending to his new injuries. "You're wearing him down, you just need to keep your guard up a little longer and pull your punches." He said coaching the fighter, "Your different Rage; you got something your brothers don't."

Rage looked him in the eyes.

"Willpower. I know you; your strength comes from within, not from training like hell, but from mindset, determination."

The hedgehog gazed at the necklace around his father's neck, there was something strange about it, almost as if it glowed. He ignored it for now.

"Don't back down Rage, this is the ticket to freedom, the key to unlocking your full potential." The bell rang and the hedgehog stood up with a determined look.

"Hey son!"

Rage turned to look at his father, outside the ring.

"…Give em' hell." He said.

Rage grinned and turned to face his opponent

The fighters touched gloves and the bell rang.

_**FLASH**_

That was the last time he ever saw his father again.

But the memory was all he needed to secure his victory.

If Nitas could siphon all of the natural energies from the planet and the moon and the sun, and even go as far as to deplete Rage's energy, then why couldn't he? After all, he is the same being isn't he? Just the dark counterpart. If Nitas could take it away, then so could he. "Rage, you okay?" Sonic said noticing the look of pure anger, if Rage could use his powers right now there would be a barrier of pure white flames around him, the hedgehog's eyes seemed to burn with that very same intensity. "Wha-" he snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, just thinking." While that was true, he knew one thing for sure, no matter what, Nitas will die.

"But how?"

Nitas seemed to know everything the hedgehog would do, before he did it, it was like he could read his mind.

And that's when it hit him.

Nitas had all of the hedgehog's memories and thoughts stowed away in that rotten head of his. Somewhere, in there, was the truth to his origin. Somewhere, in that fucked up mind, was the key to defeating him.

And if that secret could be found in there, then it could be found inside himself as well.

Brandishing his blades, Rage prepared for what would be the fight of his life, and the fate of the world. Sonic stared at the blades, and noticed a small inscription on both, on the single-edged sword, a name, "The Commander" and on the other, "The Strength" The hedgehog put his swords away. "No, not yet." He whispered to himself. Sonic caught this, but remained silent.

(With Nitas and Scarlet)

Scarlet struggled to free herself, but the cutoff from oxygen was making it difficult to focus. Nitas just remained there smirking evilly.

"Well, what do you think of my masterpiece?" said the entity, gesturing to the dying planet. Scarlet just hovered there, trying to free herself; she gripped the clawed hands and tried to pry them apart, but to no avail. "I feel it's…missing something…what do you think?" he said sadistically. The golden hedgehog felt like her lungs were burning. "Ahh, I've got it!" he cried, Nitas thrust out his arm toward the city and swept it from side to side. Scarlet looked and saw flames materialize on the buildings and spreading back and forth to the others as Nitas swept his arm. In the darkness of the day she saw stars dancing and she turned to her left to see them clearer. The stars flickered against her fading vision, and growing in size as they came closer.

"**Waitaminute!"** she thought. **"Stars don't change!"** the hedgehog willed herself to stay conscious as she looked closer. **"Rage!"** she almost cried. Scarlet turned her head toward Nitas. "You'll…never… get away…with this…" she breathed between words. Nitas stopped his insane laughter only for a moment. "Look around you!" he laughed at her outrageous statement. "I already have!" The dark hedgehog said, his blood red irises drilling into her green ones. The insane look on his face was almost hypnotic, and the stone around his neck glowed with a dark red aura, outlined in black. Nitas felt a finger tap his right shoulder.

"Actually, the game's just starting." Said Rage.

The hero smirked as he pulled a steel bat with the name, "SluGR" from the air.

CRACK!

Rage placed his hand over his forehead as is shielding his eyes to see where his shot went. A purple cap on his head bore the name "Original Gangsta"

Rage then began doing the moonwalk in midair singing.

"You've been hit by," he did a little spin.

"You've been struck by," he froze in place and flicked his cap off.

"A smooth criminal." He said with a little pop and lock jig.

Nitas reappeared in a blur. And with him an auger, which he began firing rapidly at the comic's feet. "This…is not…the awesome auger." The hedgehog grinned as smoke curled from his cigar. He was wearing a purple suit with white pin-sized stripes, complete with a hat and Italian loafers. Basically donning an Al Capone look. Rage then began dancing around the bullets as they hit an imaginary floor.

Rage continued his pop style jig for a little longer before spinning, disappearing in smoke and reappearing behind the hedgehog and delivering a roundhouse.

Rage put on a heavy Russian accent and pretended to be drunk, or at least, Scarlet thought he was. Although one could assume both were drunk from the little show they were putting on.

"Is that all you got? I must not be drinking hard enough." the hedgehog said stumbling over his feet and taking a swig of his Vodka. The empty bottle was tossed in the air before a stone needle shattered it to pieces.

Nitas came back again and this time he looked pissed. The dark hedgehog threw a punch, and to his surprise, and pretty much everyone else's Rage caught it with one hand as a smirk spread across his lips. Nitas engulfed his other hand in flames and tried to grab the hedgehog's face, but Rage deflected his attack by swatting it to the side. Nitas then shot the hedgehog with a bolt of lightning, and…

He struck him right in the head…

But…Instead of taking damage…or worse, Rage simply absorbed the energy, as it reappeared, surrounding his body.

All of a sudden the energy traveled from his body, up his arm, and was sent directly back to Nitas, who only screamed in agony as the pure energy assaulted his own body.

What happened next only made Sonic smirk

Rage, still holding on to the hedgehog's fist, still smirking, suddenly went into a supersonic spin.

"I taught him that." Sonic joked to Tails.

Almost immediately the spinning ball began to glow bright white with a black aura outlining the sphere and the villain was sent flying at impossible speeds towards Sonic and the group only a couple miles away.

In less than a few seconds the blur met up with Sonic who roundhouse kicked Nitas toward Shadow, who chopped him toward Knuckles, who punched him to Tails, who punched him to Amy, who grabbed her hammer and shot Nitas further up into the sky, only for her to reappear and smash him towards Sonic again.

Soon the entire group was on him and sent him back and forth in the circle.

"…Yes…" thought the hedgehog. "Just keep going…" he grinned. Little did the fighters know that Nitas was planning something.

Something that would shatter the mind of his enemy and ensure his victory. He just sat back and watched as the fools knocked him back and forth like a tennis ball.

"Sonic…"

"Shadow…"

"Knuckles…"

"Tails…"

"Amy…"

"Rage…"

…

…

…

"…Scarlet…"

"All of them will die!" he grinned as a dark aura began to emanate from his body. And when the timing was perfect…

He struck!

"Don't let him breathe guys!" cried Tails, remembering his conversation with Rage a few months ago.

_**FLASH**_

"_He will most likely be the most cruel, and harshest enemy, and you greatest adversary yet. Should you encounter him, you must not hold back. Kill him by any means necessary. He must be killed, do not EVER, hold back from fighting him, this person is nothing but pure evil, if you hold back, I GUARENTEE he will not hold back from killing you or anyone else. Do not try to contact me by any means, you will go about life as if I had never met you guys, you will not speak of me or my name when surrounded by the public or anyone other than each other, you will not try to find out where I am, you will not call me, you will not speak of where I live, you will have nothing to do with me. If you ever get the chance to kill Nitas or catch him off guard, take that opportunity and strike. And take these, one for each of you guys except Amy, she already has one, press the button only in an absolute emergency where you know you can't do something and there is absolutely no way out. I will come as fast as I can to help in any way possible." I handed him a few transmitters, and he took them without a solemn word. Tails looked up, "Rage? Can I ask one thing?" he said standing up, "What?" I asked, "Bring a full, un-weighted heart with you when you come back, and come back safely."_

_**FLASH**_

"Tails look out!" cried Sonic.

Tails looked to see Nitas coming at him. The fox elbowed the hedgehog in the face and performed a roundhouse kick which connected with Nitas's cheek and sent him flying towards Shadow.

And that's when it happened. A movement so quick it was almost invisible.

SLICK!

Everyone stopped and stared as the ebony hedgehog fell to the ground, his superform slowly fading. His body hit the ground and blood spurted from his mouth as he struggled for air.

(Now Playing: Battery by Metallica)

But it didn't end there; Oh no, not even close, Nitas then proceeded to Knuckles, and punched him in the gut with his supernatural strength, even the echidna, who could take almost anything, couldn't withstand the blow. Knuckles was sent flying into the mountain where he fell to the ground and was subsequently covered in a barrage of boulders, which collapsed and piled on top of him.

"Knuckles!" cried Rouge, the bat dived toward the hedgehog and began to spin like a tornado. Fire burned in her eyes as she twirled and spun faster than she had ever before.

Nitas turned and was met with the blur head on.

Amy gasped as she saw what happened.

Nitas was holding the bat by the palms of his hands, the tip of her heels just inches from his face; his grinning demonic smile. It was one that would give the Joker a run for his money.

"AaahhhHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed as he spun just as quickly and threw her down toward the ground. Rouge collided very ungracefully and landed on her right wing, rendering her incapable of flight.

"RRAUGH!" Sonic growled as he rushed in to take down the bastard who had knocked out half the team already. Sonic came up to the hedgehog and spin dashed him straight in the face, using the momentum of the spin, he came out with a downward sledgehammer fist and reappeared in front of him performing an axe kick which only sent him down further. But the blur wasn't done yet, he caught up and performed a double-punch-kick combo. Nitas fell to the ground and collided with the earth on the cliff underneath the cliff of Tail's workshop. Nitas rose to his feet but was only met with another attack from the hedgehog, who sent a bolt of Chaos energy streaking through the air. Nitas reacted by swinging his feet over his head and pushing with his hands, back-flipping. Sonic continued to throw bolts of energy toward him, and he continued to back-flip expertly. "HA! HOO! HA! HOO! HA!" he back-flipped into the air following with a gymnastic backspin, before landing back on the ground. Nitas countered with a rushing chop, only to find Sonic disappear and reappear behind him.

"Here boy!"

Swing

"Over here!"

side-kick

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Sonic clicked his tongue.

"Here-" the hedgehog didn't get to finish. Nitas turned around quickly with his fist drawn, and drove it home and connected with Sonic in the stomach, who was sent into the mountain, Nitas took a mass of black energy and the sphere drilled into the hedgehog, siphoning his energy, rendering him to his normal form. Not only that, but depleting his energy to do anything else but fall on top of the rockslide Knuckles was buried under.

"SONIC!" cried Amy as she dashed toward Nitas, brandishing her hammer. Hate coursed through her veins and she immediately was on the creature starting with an upward swing that connected with his chin, Nitas soared into the air only to be met by another downward blow to the face, followed by a stinging right hook. The hedgehog didn't let up and kept going, following the hook with a cross-punch combo that consisted of two left jabs followed by another crippling right hook. Nitas hadn't planned on the woman being such a fierce fighter. Amy began boxing with Nitas; delivering punches left and right while dodging all other attacks. She pretended she was training with Rage again, remembering each sequence of movements as they happened before her eyes. Nitas tried to reappear behind her, only to be jabbed twice in the face and followed by another devastating right hook. She kept going taking in the damage she was doing as a motivation not to stop.

_**FLASH**_

"He's gonna come at us with a lot." Rage explained.

"Why not everything?" Amy questioned.

"He'll be saving his real power for me. He needs to kill me in order to accomplish his goal. But if I can beat him, then I can stop him from his goal." Rage stated flatly.

"Which is?" The two arrived at the stone hut in the mountains.

"To destroy the planet. Simple as that." Rage dropped the duffel bag to the ground. And Amy removed her gloves to put on the new red ones.

"Now remember, guarding yourself is just as important as attacking. Use your surroundings if possible." Instructed the hedgehog. "Don't ever think the enemy is finished, even if they appear dead. Nitas will try and deceive you by coming off weaker than he is. If you get opportunity, crush his skull with your hammer. I know it doesn't seem right to do, but with him, its better to kill him than assume he's going to disappear and leave everyone alone. The only way to stop him is to kill him. I know I'm asking too much of you, so I want you to fight him, not kill him. Let me handle that."

Amy nodded, as Rage finished putting on her handwraps, and proceeded to put on her boxing gloves. "Enough talking, I want you to come at me with all you got, three-punch combos, the works. I want you to especially work on your blocks and counters."

_**FLASH**_

"Your energy signature is strangely similar to mine." Nitas said as he exchanged punches and blocks, neither him nor Amy had made any contact with each other.

"I just need to keep him busy for a little longer" she thought to herself.

"Didn't daddy ever teach you not to ignore people?" he grinned rather maliciously.

Amy kept quiet, and continued to fight the demon. But she couldn't help but remember that other comment. "…Energy signature…" what did he mean by that?

Speeding down the line, Rage left a trail of energy in his wake, it was only mere seconds before he had arrived.

The blaze tapped his demon counterpart on the shoulder who turned around expectedly. Rage pulled back and fired his fist forward. The electricity crackling around his gloves latched on to Nitas as he took to the air. Rage rocketed his legs upward and drove in punch after punch after punch.

(Now Playing: Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed)

The two combatants lit up the night with hypnotic blasts of fire and ice. Putting everything they got into their attacks.

Nitas made the first move and used his Smoke Curl to disappear and reappear behind the hero with a sword of ice. Rage deliberately turned and met the blow head on with a bare fist. The blade shattered into a million tiny fragments and evaporated from the air. Rage spun into a sphere and gave the demon an electrical shock as he came in contact. The additional charge sent the villain whistling through the air and crashing through the bridge that supports the train tracks. From there Nitas regained his orientation.

"Where'd he go…" he scanned the area back and forth for a sign, but it hit him by surprise. Rage answered his question with a straight on punch. Nitas hurtled through the air and collided with the cracked ocean floor. Rage then proceeded to spin until electricity sparked and crackled throughout his body. Rage released the energy and carved a path toward the demon.

"No! He won't get away that easily!" The crackling sphere blazed toward him and grew quickly in size. He watched as the gap between them closed quickly. The sphere arrived and…

Nitas met the blow head on and took hold of the deadly ball, still spinning.

The two struggled for power as Rage gritted his teeth and spun faster and faster, and Nitas pushed back with all his strength, keeping the sphere spinning in place. Rage spun harder and harder until the air was sucked out from his body. The sound of the spinning increased its pitch as he continued. The demon hedgehog held on with all his might, and could feel his feet dragging back against the dirt. Rage was just inched from his opponent's face. Nitas stepped aside and let go of the sphere. Rage hit the ground and rebounded straight into the air, making a zip-line for Nitas once again.

Nitas jumped high into the air and barely had enough time to respond before Rage was on him once again.

Tails finished removing Sonic from the pile of boulders and gently set him down before digging Knuckles out of the pile. The heroes stood together as the injuries healed three times faster with the three of them near each other. The trio then proceeded to Shadow who was calmly waiting for his Chaos Energy to reach full strength.

(At an underground base in Station Square)

In an office separate from the main atrium of the building sitting behind a large oak desk was the head of S.I.N., or the Supernatural Intelligence Network. This agency is a government division dedicated to understanding, and protecting its country from the threat of all things unnatural, demonic, or evil in nature. The agency is funded by a portion of the Black Budget. A portion of income generated by the government that the people know nothing about. The budget is supplemented by taxes and fees charged from the people. The chief of this organization is a tall, intimidating man with blonde hair that was slicked back. He had piercing blue eyes which are rarely seen, as they are often obscured by a pair of thin-framed sunglasses; an assortment of badges and medals donned his black uniform and a matching hat sat on the side of his desk. The insignia on the front of the hat was a triangle with a pair of rifles crossing each other, and a double-edged sword pointing down underneath a shield all melded together in unity. Seven stars circled the triangle, sword, and shield. The nameplate on his desk read Sgt. Adrian Woodman. The entire facility was in a tense state of crisis due to the battle over the seabed.

"Sgt. Woodman, the threat level the current battle presents puts not only Station Square, but the entire U.S.A. at defense readiness condition 2. Attack has already occurred, alert status is red. The president is already in the process of DEFCON 1 as we speak." Came a female voice over the intercom. "The president has already authorized the of lethal and deadly forces."

Woodman's expression remained adamant. Never changing. Woodman looked as though he was planning revenge. "Very well, deploy one squadron of S.I.N. fighter pilots."

The veteran fighter stood from his desk and proceeded toward the Equipment Room. Once inside he walked over to the only wall not covered with weapons and laid his hand on the backlit wall. A moment passed and a network of lines extended from the spot on the wall and continued to spread until a whole grid appeared on the wall. A doorway opened in front of Adrian and soon the green outfit was replaced by a silhouette against an arc of light.

(Throughout the streets of Station Square…)

"Mommy why's the moon like that?" asked a six year old girl who was pointing toward the sky. The mother looked up and saw the vein-like cracks of Orange and yellow against the blood red surface. The mother stood in fear and awe at the spectacle.

An explosion occurred, followed by thousands of screams from other citizens as they ran from the now burning buildings along the coast.

"C'mon baby, follow mommy!" she cried grabbing her daughter by the wrist and half-dragging her like a rag doll toward city hall.

"I know the brakes are broken but that's not our problem. You should have inspected the vehicle before you bought it." He argued, "You should have known the condition of your vehicle, the limitations, and the proper handling AND care FOR it." A car salesman; scratch that. A sleazy, lying, greedy car salesman, was walking out of his office when the ground shook violently, causing him to drop his cell phone.

"What the hel-" staring at the endless stretch of seabed, the salesman's eyes slowly gravitated toward the dying moon.

"Holy shit…" whispered the man next to him.

…

…

Suddenly, a loud blaring siren echoed throughout the entire city of Station Square. "All citizens report to city hall. I repeat, all citizens report to city hall immediately."

(Over the seabed, on the edge of the city…)

Screaming in anger and pain, Rage pitched a sphere of crackling energy at his counter-part and followed up with triple-punch combo with a roundhouse at the end.

"What's the matter Nitas?" Rage taunted, "Losing your steam?"

"Raghr!" The demon growled in anger. Rage countered his punch and twisted the wrist as he did so, sweeping under the contorted arm and applying pressure on the arm, pressing it against Nitas's back. The demon cried out in pain as he felt his bones nearly breaking.

Rage whispered inside Nitas's ear, "Y'know, I didn't forget EVERYTHING." Rage then forced his elbow down into the demon's bicep, fracturing the bone this time. From there Rage curled his fingers to make a curled palm strike. Driving his palm from where his previous move ended, only an inch, fractured the forearm of his counterpart. But that wasn't the end. Rage then removed his arm, still holding Nitas's mangled limb in place. Pulling back his hand so that his arm was at a 90 degree angle and parallel to his body, Rage directed his hand, and drove his fingertips straight into Nitas's armpit. The hero severed Nitas's Phsyatic Nerve and dislocated the whole arm, rendering it temporarily immobile. He grinned as he heard each bone break with each movement. But only for a little. Only a small fraction of time was available to the hedgehog before the demon's powers kicked in and repaired the damage he'd just taken. In a flash, Rage appeared in front of Nitas, and spin kicked Nitas so hard that he crashed into the burning building that had so recently before, been filled with ringing phones, faxes, and co-workers. Rage chased after him with a serious stone expression, the games were over, he was all soldier now.

Nitas's was sent through a mass of cubicles, papers, and walls.

"Alright, Sonic," Tails took the lead role and planned their attack, "I'll distract Nitas once the moment comes and you and Knuckles will attack him from all sides with everything you've got." Turning toward Shadow, "Shadow, I want you to help Rage in any way you can. Stall for time. It's time we got rid of this piece of shit."

Sonic and the rest just stared at him in shock of what they just heard.

"Well come on!" Tails shouted. Taking off, the team got into their respective positions.

And within those mere seconds, a flashback occurred.

_**FLASH**_

"Look at this kid, what a freak!" the other kids laughed and chortled as their ringleader insulted the fox.

"I'm not a freak…" he mumbled behind his tails. "Aw, what's the matter?" the leader dug his foot in the ground and kicked up wet and dirty sand at the kit's face.

"Sniff."

"No wonder you have no parents. Nobody wants a freak like you!" The other kids continued to laugh at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's not true…" a choking sensation began to turn up in his lungs. And he felt pressure building in his eyes as his vision began to blur slightly.

"Yes it is!" shouted the raccoon. "She proly couldn't stand the idea of being seen with a freak little baby like you in public!"

Tails sat in the wet sand and dropped his head in shame. Tears fell and blended with the tide as it came and went. The idea that it could be true made him feel like he didn't deserve to live.

"Aw, look, the little freak-baby's gonna cry now." The raccoon grinned.

Tails felt another clump of wet sand make contact with his face.

It was true however. He was indeed a freak. Because he was too young for a job he was forced to steal food from vendors and sidewalk stands. Rarely would he be successful. When he would get caught the vendors would chase him away screaming names and calling profanities. Sometimes throwing trash and rotten food.

"The world would be better off if you had never been born in the first place!" he said sharply. "Why don't you just curl up under a rock and die!" he shouted. His eyes seemed to glow a evil red, piercing the fox's mind.

The chubby and vicious raccoon brought back his hand, wound in a tight fist and sent it forward.

It sailed forward…

Eventually making contact…

…

…

…

…

…

…

With another hand…

Tails looked up in confusion. Not expecting a little pink hedgehog girl to deflect the blow. Neither did he expect her to hit back.

Amy stomped on the rodent's foot before bringing her boot up between his legs; the raccoon was sent to the ground crying, and ran away from the scene with his tail between his legs.

"Well?" she demanded. The rest of the gang ran away in fear, not wanting to suffer the same fate.

"Yeah, you better run!" she taunted.

Amy turned toward the fox and extended her hand in an effort to help the fox to his feet.

…

"…Thanks…" Tails said dusting off clumps of sand.

"Of course!" Amy smiled. Glancing behind Tails, she saw two white tips bouncing up and down. Quickly realizing this Tails immediately stuck his tails against his back trying to conceal them.

"Hey!"

…Too late.

Amy ran around him to get a closer look. "You have two tails?"

"Yeah." Tails released his tails and let them droop to the floor.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

"It doesn't freak you out?" asked Tails, flicking them up and down with more enthusiasm.

"Freak me out? Of course not! I think it's amazing!" she said. Amy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Y'know, I can also fly with them." Confidence bubbled inside the fox as he started spinning them like chopper blades. Slowly Tails began to lift into the air as the spinning became more intense.

"Oh. My. Gosh! That is so cool!" Amy said clapping and jumping up and down.

Touching back down Tails extended out his hand. "I'm Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails."

**Back in the Mystic Ruins…**

"This is where I live." Said Tails. They arrived at a shabby looking house with a garage. The garage connects to a runway that stops a few feet short of the cliff. Two orange-yellow tails with white tips were stamped on the garage door.

"It looks…" Amy tried to find the right words to describe the eyesore in front of her. "…decent." She said weakly.

**Flash forward one year later, same location…**

Tails was walking along the beach under the light of the moon to collect seaweed-which he needed for an experiment he was conducting for alternate energy sources-brought in from the tide.

"Well, well, well… look whose here boys!" came a voice in the night.

Tails stood up and looked further down the beach; his heartbeat becoming restless. "Whose there?"

"I thought freaks like you were supposed to have great vision in the dark." He sneered. A brown hedgehog stepped out from the shadows and with him a black Doberman and a raccoon. "Digging for scraps again mutt?"

"Piss off Kyle." Said Tails with a sharp undertone. "Why don't you home to your jail cell?" he spat.

"I wanted to pay my freak friend a little visit. I checked the sewers but you weren't home." Kyle stepped closer to the fox.

"Of course you would check there. Rats like you naturally gravitate toward the nearest food source." He growled. "Why don't you go take a long walk on a short bridge." Three years of being called "Mutt, freak, nerd, etc." had taken a toll on the fox. Three years of being beat up and chased by this one hedgehog and his buddies and bad memories he would never forget began to boil inside of him. Tails stared into Kyle's cold red eyes. Remembering all the bullying Tails gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Man, what I wouldn't give to give this punk a black eye to go with his red one." If looks could kill, Kyle would be burnt to a crisp.

Kyle glared back, and with nothing to say, slapped Tails' hands, splashing the seaweed he was holding in his face.

The seaweed felt gritty and slimy as it sloped down his face. So close to a breakthrough and he has to put up with this stuff. Tails had had it. Lunging forward toward the hedgehog, Tails drove his fist right into his face.

Kyle staggered back putting a hand up to his nose and pulled back a bloody glove. "Son of a-"

"RAGHR!" Tails threw himself at Kyle without a second thought, tackling him. The image of Kyle's eyes glaring at him was burned into his mind.

"You, stupid, dumb, brainless, rat!" every word he breathed was echoed by his fists driving into Kyle's face. "I hate you!"

**FLASH**

"Think. There's got to be something." The fight was at a standstill. Nobody had made a move in the last five minutes. It was only in the midst of his thinking that a thought had occurred to him; more bits of a memory than anything.

**FLASH**

"Dang-" was all that was written on the crude wooden sign outside the mouth of the abyss. Further in another sign read, "No Tress-ssing!" was yet another command often ignored during one's venture into darkness. The flames which lighted the decaying warnings had only recently been extinguished. A cold dark figure strutted down the pathway. "Left, or right. The way must be revealed to the one who must be healed." The sign advised. The shadow, ignoring the obvious path continuing to the left, took the path to the right, reaching a dead end.

Reaching down, it pulled a rock from the earth and struck it across the palm. Reaching with the other hand, the mysterious creature dabbed his fingers in the blood and drew a circle on the wall, followed by four smaller circles in a cross pattern. One on the top, one on the bottom, one on the left, one on the right. And one in the center. Four lines connected the outer circles to the center. The shadow took the hand with the cut and slapped it against the symbol. In blur, the wall had disappeared, followed by another room with a pit in the center.

A sign, elaborate-like the one before it-in its speech, stood next to it.

"To at last realize the importance of the ascent into enlightenment, one must endure the torture of their descent into the darkness." The cloaked figure grabbed the nearby torch and, without hesitation, leaped into the air, descending into the pit. Landing on his feet, the figure continued the relentless journey. There was nothing but darkness all around. Even the light from the previous room had disappeared in his descent. The only light was the torch in his hand. Not even two steps forward into the abyss and the figure was already a prisoner of its enveloping darkness and the chains that struck out at him. He jumped back in the air, avoiding a near hit. Another chain came from the left, which was barely avoided. Another chain came from the front, with the supernatural intention to trip him up. Pivoting his weight, he placed one hand in back of him and pushed with his foot to propel his lower half upwards. The momentum swung him back and allowed him to perform a spinning back flip in the air.

The cloak flew off his back and tumbled down, revealing a grinning sky blue hedgehog.

A fourth chain whipped around him in mid-spin, attempting to bind and constrict him like a snake. But he slipped through thanks to his good graces. "Hmm…Someone up there likes me." He grinned, and his fangs slid out, it was on now.

(Now Playing: Bound by Disturbed)

The four chains gathered together and faced the hero. Suddenly they split in four different directions, disappearing in the darkness. "Hmp, I expected as much." The feral beast stood stone still, listening for the rattle that would give away their locations. Nothing. Of course; they can't be seen and they're going to try to be silent. "Clink." He opened his eyes, staying still. "Clink." From the back. The most likely place they would try first. Whipping around the fighter saw…nothing. "What?"

"Clink."

"There it is again!" he thought. A glint of steel caught his eye.

A link was lying restless on the dirt shining from the torchlight.

The links connected were following a path winding up the chain, dangling right above was the shackle, hissing.

Not wanting meet a kinky demise, he dived out of the way just in time as the chain struck the earth and whipped back around. Two other chains came at him from opposite sides and Rage ducked and rolled forward, the chains followed as expected. The hero jumped back over the first chain which whipped over the other two. Rage then sidestepped to the right and followed up with a backward handspring through the loop it had made earlier. The fourth chain came at him from the right and he reacted by jumping over the other side of the two other chains followed by a left somersault jump over the length of the third chain that had no loop. Rage turned and sprinted out a little before stopping abruptly, turning and running toward the following chain; its shackle hissed in preparation for its meal. The gap closed quickly, and Rage jumped right at the end, the shackle close on his heels. Rage slid under the other two chains, which struggled and rattled effortlessly to break free of the tangled mess they became. The shackles snapped at the hedgehog, missing by a mark. Rage leaped backward as the fourth chain did the same and the chain once again followed, looping over the other three. Rage stood still and waited for his final opponent to come at him. The chain slithered along the ground and leaped out to strike. At which Rage smirked.

The chain looked back to see that it was caught in the tangle with the others. Hissing at the hedgehog it snapped at him in a futile attempt to reach him.

"Sorry, But I ain't breakin' no rocks with the chain gang." The fighter raised one little finger, and tapped the shackle. Immediately a trail of intense flames engulfed the chain and raced along the length, eventually coming in contact with the mess of chains further down. The fire spread and engulfed the entire mass. They shrieked in agony and flailed about in pain as the flames extinguished just as they had arrived. Replacing the steel shine of the metal snakes was a bright orange glow. The chains now hung limp in pain unable to move. Rage walked casually to the center where the rest of the chains rested. Rage grinned and with one swift movement, struck the center with a chop. The steel shattered like glass and a black explosion of smoke and mist threw the hedgehog to his feet.

(End Song)

When the debris cleared there was a golden key laying on the ground. Logically the hedgehog picked up the key and put it in his pocket. His fangs receded and his red eyes went back to green. "Now where's my cloak?" Rage walked over to the torch and found his cloak nearby. Grabbing both he searched for the entrance to the pit and jumped through. A gust of air carried him to the top.

In the old room again, Rage walked toward the black box on the altar, and withdrawing the key, opened it to find, a bible. Inside the cover was a note. "The key to the treasure, lies within the scripture. Recite the text of the prophet and the power of the sword will be yours." Rage turned all the way to the other side of the book. Reciting a passage from the Book Of Revelation, the stone statue behind the altar began to glow. The light became so intense that it almost blinded the hero. When the light cleared, a sword had materialized resting in the hands of the statue, which had transformed. The hands of the statue had changed so it appeared to be offering to sword as if to say "Here, take it." Rage walked up cautiously. Respectful of the holy ground he was standing on. As an extra precaution he quickly crossed himself before carefully removing the blade from its resting place. It seemed to glow. Almost as if a living being of great power was embedded in its steel.

**FLASH**

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The sound echoed throughout the walls of the stronghold.

As well as another.

The sound of a strong wind circulated through the hallways. But it wasn't wind that was making that sound.

It was feet. Running feet. A blue blur burned a trail toward the center of the building. Once it reached the center it stopped, forming into a sky blue hedgehog with a serious expression on his face. In front of him stood a door. He opened that door. And he stepped through into a huge circular room. On the other side were three silhouettes. Two chairs. Both with a prisoner. Above was a massive machine. Hooked up to each of the chairs. Rage was about to step forward when a bright light from above blinded him. "Well, it seems my security measures weren't quite lengthy enough." Came a voice.

Descending from the light was a round figure with a big brown mustache. A bald head and pair of goggles further defined the features on his head.

"Cut the crap Robotnik and release my friends." He snapped.

"Tsk, tsk, such inappropriate behavior to display to someone who could end the lives of your loved ones in a single second." Robotnik said coming into view. "Now, if I were you, I would think twice about what I say before I say it. It could very well mean the end of someone's life." The scientist said with a sadistic smile.

"What do you want from me?" the hedgehog asked.

Eggman's flying egg machine floated over to the hero, who was already forming a plan in his mind.

"Simple. Join me, and do whatever I say, or, your friends here will slowly and painfully have their life forces sucked from their very bodies." Eggman said as he glided to the three chairs. Rage followed, slowly condensing the water in the air around them.

"How do I know you'll let them go when I agree?" the water in the air began to form a very light mist.

"I'm a man of my word. You can trust me." He said as a matter of factly.

"Hmph, Don't make me laugh. I know of your encounters with the other hedgehog back in 2001. How you manipulated that Shadow guy to get what you wanted. How the world was almost destroyed because you wanted to be the ruler of the U.S. I know all about that." He said.

"Yes. But if you recall, I helped stop the Space Colony from crashing towards Earth." The scientist said trying to persuade the hedgehog, growing tiresome of his resistance. The doctor didn't seem to notice the big pockets of water floating throughout the room.

"Yeah. But in 2006 you tried again to meddle with powers beyond your control. Remember Iblis? Remember the time rift that was created? You almost killed everyone. Again." The hedgehog fired back.

"Look. I'm getting tired of this. If you do this I promise I will let them go. I have no use for them." The doctor held up a remote with multiple buttons on it. "See this? All it takes is the push of a button and I can spare or end their lives right now. You decide."

Rage looked back toward his brothers whom were unconscious. "Fine. I'll do it." Rage said. At that, the pockets of water had amassed into one giant sphere of water. Rage willed the sphere to float upwards. Further and further the water floated up until it slipped slowly into the light fixture that Robotnik had descended from. A matter of seconds later the light had shorted out and the room was completely dark.

Eggman switched on the headlight on his flying egg machine not a moment later. But there was nothing in front of him. "What?" Eggman shined the lights upon the chairs to find nothing there. The ropes had been cut and the machine disconnected.

"NOOOO!" he cried.

Outside the complex Rage grinned at how easy it was to escape with everyone.

But the moment was short-lived. "Guys?" nobody was waking up. "Oh God. Guys C'mon. Wake up!" Rage said shaking his brothers. Slowly, Crisis and Volt slowly cracked open their eyes.

"Where are we?" Volt groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Crisis sat up clutching his stomach. "Oh. What happened?" he removed his hands to see gauze wrapped around his midsection.

"Thank God you guys are alright." Rage said helping them up.

"Ahem." Volt cleared his throat. "Rage, guess what."

"What is it?" Rage asked.

Volt and Crisis walked up at the same time hands outstretched. We found these inside Eggman's lair. It seemed unusual for these to be in his possession. Volt held out his hands as if offering a gift, suddenly a sword appeared resting in his grip, more specifically a Katana, which is supposedly one of the strongest blades ever crafted.

"Jeez, it must have been hard to get this." Rage stared at the blade. It looked very sharp…like it could cut you just from running your finger along the edge.

"I found something as well." Crisis said holding out his hands. "These I found inside Eggman's base."

Rage looked at them. They were a pair of guns. One was red and the other was black. Rage took the guns for a closer look.

"These are 1911 Colt Magnum pistols. Custom I guess." Rage took the guns and looked at them, the clips were full.

"There's something else too." Said Crisis. "Above the guns was a stone slab with a message. It said to defeat thy enemy and emerge in victory, you must first wield the powers of three."

**FLASH**

These memories brought to him a new hope of defeating Nitas. But he needed more power. More than his superform alone could provide.

'My brothers…' he thought. 'Their Chaos Energy should be enough to end this.'

"_you must first wield the powers of three."_

Rage glanced down at his brothers and friends.

'I need a distraction.' He prayed.

As if on cue a squadron of—

Wait! A squadron?

Of jet fighters! It seemed as if his wish came true.

Rage glared at his opponent. "Here comes the Calvary." He smirked.

Nitas twitched his eye. "You really think, that you, a mere knock-off of my true power, can defeat me?" he laughed at the notion. This pathetic excuse for an enemy really thought he was a worthy fight; even with the help of said incoming Calvary. Which his clones could easily dispose of.

"HM HE HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the rat seriously thought that he ACTUALLY stood a CHANCE! "You think you can kill me when your powers are so weak that you can't even light a candle?" in his mind Nitas was playing out the rest of the fight. 'First, I'm going to make him suffer.' He would kill all of his loved ones, one by one. And he would make him watch, powerless to stop him, then, he would destroy the city full of people he was so desperately trying to protect. Then, he would steal his Chaos Emeralds and absorb ALL of their power. Unlike Perfect Chaos who only absorbed the negative energy. Then, he would boost his power even more as he absorbed the power of the Master Emerald, and finally, destroy his counterpart. And in the process, he would free Chaos and command him to do as he pleased. After all this, he would fly to Soleanna and take over control of Iblis. He would command him to do his bidding, and just when he had finally opened up the one weak point in Iblis, he would merge himself, and become one with the demon. From then on he would ravage this planet of its delicious resources; leaving it barren and dry. The world will be his for his slaughter!

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of Nitas." said the hedgehog

"_You're wearing him down, you just need to keep your guard up a little longer and pull your punches."_

His father's voice spoke to him.

"_You piece of shit!_"

a voice inside spoke to the hedgehog. It sounded the same but it was…altered somehow. Slurred in a way.

"_You're the worst thing that's ever happened to me in my life!_"

An expression of hurt crossed his face but was quickly recovered.

Why was he remembering these words? Were these memories his? Were these remarks directed at him or were they things he heard yelled at someone else?

"_Your strength comes from within, not from training like hell, but from mindset, determination._"

This memory felt more like the others. The ones he had been "recovering". Not like the other two he just heard. "What's going on with me?" he whispered to himself.

"_Demon! You fucking demon! Burn in hell!_"

There it was again. Of course he could understand this on a little. "I do carry some demonic traits." His ability to conjure fire at will; his ability to make anything combust or burst into flames. Even when he took off at the required speed or was angry enough his body would catch an unnatural fire.

His fangs…

The hedgehog licked his fangs, remembering how they extend when he became Enraged.

Like they were right now…

Not only that, but also his eyes. They flashed a fiery blood red when he became angered or whenever he willed them so.

His voice…

'M-my voice…'

His voice always held a demonic tone to it. Every time he lost his temper and lost control his voice would mesh perfectly with a demonic tone similar to the Joker and Hellboy combination and other tones.

"D-demon?"

"_Within…"_

"_From within…"_ He heard his voice in his own mind. Calm and…advising.

"_Power…"_

It sounded like, Angel.

"_Dormant…_"

'_Angel? Is that you?_' he thought.

"_Dormant. Your strength, your powers, they aren't gone, they lie inside you._"

'_What about the Sun and the Moon and the Earth? Without them I can't even stay in the air. The only reason I'm still floating up here is because of this Superform._'

"_You don't need them, all your powers lie inside your subconscious. All you have to do is awaken them._"

'_How?_' the hedgehog snapped his fingers but nothing but a few wisps of smoke appeared. Just five minutes ago he was flowing with power. For some reason it seemed to be fluctuating back and forth.

'Maybe Nitas has something to do with it.' He thought.

"_He's siphoning his powers from the celestial bodies (Sun, Moon, Earth.) and your outgoing energy."_ Angel spoke inside the hero's mind.

'_So how do I stop him?_' Pondering the possible answers, the fighter came up with one solution. It blended perfectly with his strategy if it went as planned.

There lied the problem. If something went wrong then everything would fall apart.

'_Within._' He remembered the words spoken by his alter ego and his father.

Breathe.

And he breathed.

Focus.

And he focused.

Rage kept his eyes closed and clenched his fists. He could feel the bonds breaking. The ropes that restrained his power were breaking, fraying, snapping; and with each snap and break in the bonds, he felt that much stronger. The spotlight shined on his spirit. Inside he saw an imprisoned hedgehog in a dark space. And that hedgehog was bound.; bound not only by ropes, but by chains as well. His head hung low in the dim light. The hedgehog lifted his head to reveal a confident, all powerful and determined hedgehog. He grinned as he felt his time had come. And with great effort, he grimaced in his effort, straining to break those chains that restricted him, prevented him, denied him of his right. His power, his unity. To become one with himself once again. To be complete in his strength. He pulled harder, harder…harder still, until at last, the chains snapped, granting his arm freedom. Then the other chain came. Freedom. The hedgehog rose from his knees, Adorning the shackles with short lengths of chain around his wrists as trophies representing his sheer power, and the achievement of his struggles. The hedgehog walked forward.

To himself.

The twins stared at each other like old friends reuniting for one last mission. Both of them smirked at the other. Then slowly, the one without the shackles disappeared. And the shackled one started walking again into the darkness, disappearing as well.

Rage felt the change inside him, like a surge of immense power. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at his hands, and his hands…they were aflame once more. Baring his fangs, Rage glared at the demon before him

"Rage."

The growling hedgehog glanced to his left, meeting an unexpected surprise.

"Shadow…?"

"This is it." She whispered. Rain's fur started turning a cloudy, dark violet. Her eyes following suit.

"What do you mean?" asked the fox next to her.

"In the legend it says that—what's his name?" she said pausing.

"Rage." Tails answered, admiring how the name fit the character perfectly.

"Right. The legend speaks of a great torment induced to him before…" a sharp sting crawled up her spine.

"Before what?" Tails asked, apprehensive of her pause.

"He explodes." She finished.

"WHAT!" Tails exclaimed, sending a flash of electric yellow through Rain's body.

"Hero and evil ascend to the heavens, breaking the skies in two, where time stops along a broken path, a great disease strikes his mind, and the beams of light pierce the night. Civil becomes barren, and life becomes death, where the jewels march, and their leader dormant, the reign of terror begins its torrent." She said reciting the poem.

Tails' eyes grew wide in shock. "Rage dies? How?"

Rain looked up toward the skies, "I think he suffers a massive seizure or spasm."

"I don't see how that kills him." Tails said panicked.

"It doesn't. In the midst of this fit he has, Nitas rushes forward, slashing him with his claws."

'_Blood is drawn, across the heart, forcing his body to play its part._'

Rain remembered the old man who claimed to have seen the events with his own eyes. Although she couldn't see his face, or the rest of his body, she listened to him anyway.

"And then The two of them ascend in beams of light. One bright as the Sun, the other as black as night. And at that point, the only thing seen was a huge sphere of light burst into the air. A phenomenon my people called The Great Flash Incident."

"Then we gotta do something fast!" Tails said urgently.

"It wouldn't matter." She declared.

This stopped the fox in his tracks. "W-what?" he stuttered. "What do you mean it wouldn't matter?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Rain said as if it was obvious. "Nitas can read Rage's mind."

"What?" Tails questioned, again. "How do you know?"

"Why do you think that Nitas has had the upper hand this entire time?" Rain said, trying to hint the answer. "How do you think he's been able to predict every move made and counter it or work with it?" She argued.

"The answer is simple" she stated. "They are one and the same."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…No…" Sudden dread crept across Tails's face. If what she said was true, then Rage was doomed.

"Unless…" he whispered, mostly to himself. But Rain caught it.

"Unless what?" a devious grin slowly crept upon the fox's face.

"Unless, Nitas can't focus." Tails grinned deviously.

Whew!

Finally I finished this damned chapter! I will be finishing up the story in the next chapter which will be shorter than the others. Followed by an epilogue so keep on reading! Please review! Now would be a good time to start suggesting OC's for the sequel as I will be putting up the first chapter not long after the end to this story. Again, sorry about the slow as hell updates but that's only cause I've had the worst writer's block and issues with keeping the juices flowing. Interpret that however you want HA! Again as I said in my profile, let me know what I'm doing well, bad, and ideas. Suggestions are welcome…and at this point I WANT suggestions. On anything. Especially characters, plot, and music. (Although I usually stick with Disturbed music.) Speaking of which I do not own SEGA or Disturbed. Or else Sonic would be much cooler and hooked up by NOW, Tails would not sound like he had his balls chopped and would most likely be way cooler than Sonic. And not much for Disturbed since they're essentially perfect. Any questions on anything, be it update issues, story or characters (Including OC's) just post a review!

I might change my pen name soon just so you guys know. AngelicRage0 just sounds too stupid. But I'll let you know what happens.

! Adios Muchachos!


	17. Superfucked

**So I realized that I rarely involved Eggman in this story, which was the opposite of my goal. So now I'm going to try and include him at least once more in the story before I begin working on my second story. I was hoping to make him a bit more influential but I guess I'll have to think of something else.**

**DO NOT OWN SEGA…If I did then the Sonic Games would still retain some of there respectability and reputation.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**BOY LEMME TELL YA WE GOT CLUSTERFUCKED AND MINDFUCKED BACK THERE…**

"**It ain't about how hard ya hit. It's about how hard you can get hit, and keep moving forward. How much you can take, and keep moving forward."—Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stalone) Rocky Balboa 2006.**

"Program X is coming along nicely…" the man whispered evilly. "The Negative Animation Nano-machine Oscillators appear to be functioning at a higher speed then I expected." The screen in front of the madman flickered as it displayed the levels of activity within the victim's brain. The multiple numbers and segments of text popping around the screen showed the activity of the machines growing rapidly in size and speed. "That rodent was far too easy to manipulate."

_**FLASH**_

"_You see, rodent, I plan to study and analyze your body-"_

"_gayrod."_

A twitch of my finger.

"_Aaah!"_

'Ah, the sound of helplessness.' The doctor relished in how easily he brought down the hedgehog. The feeling was simply euphoric; perhaps because he very closely resembled Sonic. What the madman would give to have the infernal rat in the same helpless position as this character.

"_Ahem, as I was saying, I plan to study and analyze your body, so I can find a way to copy your abilities into my body using this elemental fusion chamber. Also, I plan to turn you into my own personal slave so you can do my dirty work and destroy the Sonic Team for me. Mwuahahahahaaaaaa!"_

The look on the hedgehog's face was priceless! Looking at me with such anger, and no way to unleash it! Look at this rat! Baring his canines at me like a cornered dog! The feral expression was a reminder, however, of how powerful and dangerous the rodent was. For this reason, and this reason only, the clever genius had taken specific precautions in his restraints to restrict the hedgehog's abilities so as to make render them useless. The only damage the hedgehog would deal would be to himself and himself alone. And it was all thanks to the power of the Chaos Emerald that he had utilized as the power source for his little trap. Any time the hedgehog would attempt to break, escape, or generally overpower the shackles the energy exerted would simply be routed to the Chaos Emerald and absorbed, then re-distributed in a current of energy which would run out from the machine, up the cords, through the chains, and back at the vermin. Any physical force exerted would yield the same effect. It was simple, yet ingenious. The doctor glanced at the Emerald spinning rapidly in the spherical chamber before returning his attention to the hedgehog, watching his expressions as they slipped across his face.

'Any second now, he's about to break.' The evil doctor grinned, his eyes shooting daggers from behind his glasses.

"_Alright Eggman, I'll do it…"_

'Yes!' Finally! Success! He thought evilly…if that's possible.

"_Well, glad to see you finally come to your senses hedgehog,"_ I could barely hold back my laughter. This plan would certainly guarantee the rise of the Eggman Empire!

"_But under one condition…"_

The doctor's daydream was cut short. _"Grrrr, fine! What is it!"_ he snarled. 'So Close!' the doctor was mentally strangling the rat.

"_She goes free…_" the vermin directed his gaze at his little girlfriend. 'Ah, of course. It doesn't matter anyway. Once the Eggman Empire is complete I will have no need to worry about this blasted hedgehog or his precious little friend either!'

"_She walks out of here, without so much as a scratch on her skin…and I'll go peacefully."_ He pointed to the vermin who was just now waking up.

Just another obstacle in my path to establishing my Empire…

"_Fine, I'll do it"_

_**FLASH**_

The memory was clear as the screen before him. A creepy grin slowly spread wide across his face. It was only a matter of time…

(Above The Seabed…)

"What are you doing here?"

"We…are here to help." Shadow said emphasizing the "we" in that sentence. Rage got the implication he was trying to make.

"Yes! Alright!" Rage pumped his fists in the air.

"We need to focus here. What are Nitas's weaknesses?" Shadow crossed his arms. "There's got to be something."

"It's simple," he began. "Nitas is powered by the negative energy that feeds off of my positive energy. As long as I'm still giving off energy he will continue to manifest and produce his own."

Shadow glanced at him sideways. "You mean…"

"No. Well—not exactly. I'm not really sure here." The blue hedgehog pondered the thought, while the black one kept his eyes on the enemy who was growing quite peeved with the stall in the fight.

"If I can play my cards right I can end all of this right here, right now."

But something still didn't click inside Shadow's mind. "But what did you mean about energy?" The resulting response did not please the hedgehog.

"What I mean is that…me and Nitas…are exactly the same. I, am Nitas, and Nitas,"

"Is you." Shadow finished.

"That being said, there's only one way that this can end."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I think you know. After all, you've seen the photos."

"Wha—How did-" Shadow was flabbergasted. How did he know that he had found the box of photos? He truly was managing to surprise him at every turn. From the phenomenal speed which even he couldn't match—and he knew if he couldn't then Sonic didn't stand a chance. But even from his speed to busting down that twelve-inch-thick metal prison door, to his seemingly endlessly rising power and energy levels, the hedgehog truly was immaculate in every way.

"I just do. Don't question it." The hedgehog stated simply.

Rage grimaced in pain as he felt the sting of another memory push itself to the surface of his consciousness.

"_Shut up! Just, SHUT UP!"_

The pain slowly subsided with the memory, and the hedgehog was once again calm and collected.

"…"

"When Tails appears, I will release the limiters on my wrists, and we will distract Nitas with all our efforts. During that time, do whatever you must in order to defeat him." Shadow glanced toward the ground as Tails got into position.

"All you guys will need to do is obscure his vision for a short while, then all you must do is restrain him so that I may finish him. I must be the one to do so, if not, he won't die. Only I can kill him." Rage glanced down toward Scarlet and his brothers who were helping the rest of the Sonic team fight off Nitas's doppelgangers as they fell from the sky.

"Let's do this." Knuckles smirked.

The group formed a circle and prepared for the fight of their lives.

The mass of replicas grinned and harmonized like a group of barbershop quartet singers. "You really think you can defeat US?" their voices crackled like electricity and boomed like thunder.

"…"

"Yeppers." Sonic answered. The rest of the team snickered a little. The clones stepped inward. "You seem pretty confident hedgehog." Came one of the clones, "Well, that's because I know that even if we end up pretty messed up we'll still look better than you weirdo's." Sonic bantered back. "Now are we going to fight or continue to discuss your grotesque facial features?" Volt piped. A devilish grin crossed the main clone's face. "But of course, as you wish." He sneered. The clones lunged toward the group from all sides. Rain's eyes flashed a golden and silver color as she formed an arm cannon with a sword that acted as a bayonet on her left arm and a shield on her right. Charging up a blast, she unleashed a shroud of black energy which engulfed the surrounding area, preventing anyone from getting in or out. Rain, Sonic, Scarlet, Crisis, and Volt dashed forward at blazing speeds, tearing through the first five doppelgangers in front of them. Rain sliced through the sixth and Scarlet pulled out a massive battleaxe and began chopping her way through the next three. Sonic used Shadow's Chaos Spears to pierce the hearts of four other doppelgangers which dropped dead on impact. Crisis used his Ice Curl and Ice Sword to take the numbers down even further. Rain charged up a Shadow Net and fired it at three approaching demons, which were engulfed and incinerated. Sonic got into hand-to-hand combat with a more determined clone unaware of the surprise attack the one in back had in store for him. Forming a pair of meat-hooks, the demon rushed up to the hedgehog and crossed his arms as he placed them on the sides of his enemy's neck, ready to rip his head off. Sonic finished off the other just in time to turn around and see the demon drop to the ground with his head blown off, a scorched black burn where it used to be. Sonic looked in the direction the blast had come from to see Rain's arm cannon smoking from the shot. "Got 'im!" she smiled. Sonic smirked and returned to the fight as did Rain. Crisis kept on going with the same pattern: Ice Curl, Attack, Ice Curl, Attack, Ice Curl, Attack. The plan worked pretty well and was going great until a demon latched onto his hand as he vanished and reappeared in front of his little brother. Volt instantaneously scorched the demon with a Light Burst. The beam tore the demon apart and shredded his body to ribbons. Scarlet kept hacking and slashing her way through the copies without a problem, keeping a look out for anyone who might be in trouble. Sonic used his Speed Demon attack and dashed past five copies before using his Spin Dash to trip them all up before returning to the front of the line and stood in place as he built up speed and Spin Dashed straight down the middle of the line of bodies. His quills cut up their faces which disorientated the copies, after that he finished the last part of his attack which was basically a Light Attack. Rain charged up her arm cannon and aimed it directly beneath her. The resulting attack "Ring Burst" was a ring of black energy which appeared under the five clones that surrounded her, which were instantly vaporized. Scarlet switched her battleaxe for another more lightweight weapon: a massive double-edged sword. "Taste my blade, bitch." She said before cutting the clone in front of her to ribbons. Scarlet sidestepped out of the way and sliced the head off of her attacker and was immediately blindsided by another. The copy tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms to the earth. "Not so strong now are you, bitch?" the demon snarled. Scarlet struggled to free herself and, having no such luck, did the only thing she could and spat in his eye. Instinctively the clone released his grip and lost the advantage as well as his head and hands. Scarlet pushed the body off and dusted herself off as a clone came from behind, ready to lunge at her. "I'm going to eat you u-"

SLICK!

Scarlet removed the stained sword and jumped back into the fray.

Outside the Shadow Dome…

"Why don't you join me instead?" Nitas said trying to tempt the hedgehogs. "I'll make you two my executives in my new world order…" The demon exchanged blows with his counter part, while Shadow round housed the loser into the ocean bed. Rage tackled him and the force sent them breaking through the floor and into an underground cavern. "As…enticing, as that sounds, I think I'll stick with the original game plan. That is, letting some incapable government dumbasses do that for me." Rage bit back. "Besides, it doesn't impact me in any way, I do whatever I want and nobody can stop me from what I want to do. Sex? Got it. Beer? Drink it. Fight? Love to. I do what I want, when I want."

The hero suffered a blow to the right cheek and a stinging front kick to the jaw, which sent his head whirling and rattled his brain which stung and seared with pain. Shadow delivered a crippling chop to the back of Nitas's neck and followed immediately by dislocating the demon's shoulder by using a Palm Strike Thrust and ending with a Chaos Spear. Rage doubled up with a Smoke Curl to a Sweep Kick, followed by a Power Driver which was a higher, faster, and stronger variation of the typical Pile Driver. Using Smoke Curl, Nitas surprised Shadow and punched him with crippling strength. Rage caught him by the wrist and rushed Nitas as he glided just barely touching the ground. Nitas waited for the perfect timing before swinging his fist forward. Smoke collided with fist and elbow collided with spine. Rage followed up by jabbing with his left and delivering a deadly right hook. If he were in the ring he would have won the champ's belt by KO. Nitas spun as he hit the floor and got up immediately. Struggling, the hedgehog pushed himself up. Rage flipped into the air and spinning briefly, rocketed down feet first as he crushed Nitas's spine and pushed the two through the already cracked crater and ended up in an underground...Torture chamber?

(Now Playing: Techno Syndrome Remix (Mortal Kombat Theme)

Nitas landed very ungracefully while Rage and Shadow barely touched the ground.

The area looked like a green, dirty torture chamber with two half-circle tunnels about four feet tall with puddles of murky water passing through the iron bars. Chains hung from the ceiling and a large saw blade protruded from the right side of the arena. The arena was quite large, but not enough for all three combatants to fight at the same time.

"Shadow, you wait off the side in case I need your help."

Shadow did as directed.

All of a sudden, a burst of fire appeared and was soon replaced by a human figure dressed in a yellow, ninja-like tunic and black pants. A yellow bandana masked the lower half of his face. His eyes burned with a hellish hatred for the two standing in front of him. "Two against one? Now that's not fair." He sneered. "Who the hell are you?" Shadow barked. "Little ole' me?" the man asked sarcastically, "HAHAHAHAAAA!" the heroes looked at each other in confusion before returning their glares to the stranger.

"Skorpion." He said getting ready. "Skorpion?" Rage echoed. "What's a Skorpion?"

"Ca—Can I kill 'im?" Skorpion pointed to the clueless hedgehog. "The black one? Yes. But the blue one is mine." Nitas stated with venom in his voice (pun intended) Rage looked at the weird figure and noticed the slitted pupils. The poison in those eyes stung his mind with their piercing glare. Rage could feel the gaze like a poison; it literally felt like he was piercing his soul with his gaze.

"_Do you feel that_?" Rage said contacting Angel.

'_Yes. And it stings. I don't like this guy at all, beat him quick and don't waste your time dragging the fight out._' Angel warned.

"_Got it._" Rage powered up his energy and suped up his powers. Charging forward, he was immediately knocked back by an invisible force. "What the hell?" he groaned.

"HAHAHA! Did you really think that it would be that easy?" Skorpion chortled. Rage got back on his feet, rubbing his forehead. '_Why am I so prone to getting hit in the head?_' he thought. "You're on my territory now! The only way out is to defeat me! And the only way to do **that** is to follow the rules!" Skorpion got in his fighting stance. "This, I'll enjoy." He grinned.

The hedgehog smirked as he got into his boxing stance. "Never thought I'd meet someone who'd enjoy an asskicking. Quite a fetish you got going for yourself there." Skorpion's venomous glare once again pierced his mind. "_Is it going to be like this the whole time?_" The pain seemed to linger in his mind and did not fade like before. '_Most likely, I don't like how it feels. It feels like a toothpick jabbing the mind. He might be trying to find something, don't let him in._' Angel commanded. Shadow stepped aside so that only Rage was in the arena with Nitas. The combatants fired up their powers and waited for the green.

A voice echoed throughout the chamber…

READY!

"…"

FIGHT!

Nitas came at his enemy hard with a left jab, but Rage easily ducked and came back up with a double left jab followed by a devastating right hook which sent the demon spinning. "C'mon BITCH! I'ma mop tha floo witch' yo ass!" Rage said as thug-like as possible. Nitas gritted his teeth in fury and came at the punk with a flying kick. But Rage saw what he was doing and grabbed the foot, twisted it and swung Nitas into the floor. Rage continued to hold on to the foot and twisted it further, resulting in Nitas screaming in pain. Rage then savagely brought up his right leg and smashed his foot into Nitas's kneecap, shattering the ligament and separating the two leg bones from each other. Blood gushed out the back where the broken femur protruded. Donning stone cleats, Rage then proceeded to flip into the air and land with a crunch on Nitas's face, doing a certain dance or stomping routine—Nitas screaming the whole time, which completely tore up the face. Rage then continued to drag the demon by the top quill, grasping it viciously as he brought him to his feet. Rage swung the poor devil into the air and, getting a running start, jumped, and spun as he barreled down, and mule kicked the demon into the wall, then landing perfectly on the ground.

"Skorpion!" he cried, unable to take the beating anymore with a broken leg, shattered ankle, and scarred face. Skorpion appeared before Rage in a flash of fire. Nitas jumped out and waited on the sidelines, taking the time to heal.

"Prepare yourself hedgehog! For you are about to meet you match!" The fighter cried. Skorpion charged at the hedgehog and brought up his fist ready to strike. Rage prepared himself for the hit, ready to block and counter. But instead of a punch, He was met with a snake-like stinger device that shot out of the palm of the hand. Rage however, anticipated this and a second possible attack and slipped around the ninja with his own arm extended and his hand in the form of a finger gun. An actual gun appeared in a small puff of black smoke and glowed with a dark aura. Skorpion turned around and thrust his hands outward as if propelling a beam of energy at the exact same time that Rage pulled the trigger. The two projectiles met each other head on and the result was a black flash of energy combined with a poison green burst of liquid. Rage tackled the ninja without hesitation and began pummeling his face with his fists like a rabid ape. Skorpion shot his stingers from his palms and they wrapped around Rage's wrists.

"Shadow!" he called, knowing that he needed to escape quickly. He could feel the grips tightening painfully and had to weave his way out now. Shadow jumped in and Rage melted into water which slipped away in a puddle over to the sidelines. Skorpion got up and the two rushed at each other colliding in the center of the arena. Skorpion shot his stingers again and Shadow grabbed them close to the ends and wrapped them in a knot before swinging the demon around in circles before releasing his grip and letting Skorpion collide against the wall. "You're a freak you know that?" Shadow said jabbing at his appearance. Skorpion merely chuckled. "I've been told." The two met in the center again and engaged in close-combat. "But freaks like me could say the same about your kind." Skorpion snarled. "My KIND, aren't demons from hell." Shadow bit back. "Really? Are you sure?" Skorpion said taking a moment to toy with Shadow's mind as they fought. "Are you 100% sure that EVERYONE you know, is not demonic in the slightest? Just take a look at your buddy over there. Doesn't he look a little scary for a hedgehog?" Shadow glanced at Rage for only a second. Rage still had his canines extended from his teeth, and his eyes had that same fiery, blood-red glare that Nitas had before transforming into his stronger forms. They seemed almost hypnotic, and he felt like he was committing a crime by staring into something so evil in appearance. But he knew that Rage was a good being despite his shortcomings. The two of them had a bond. They both had amnesia, they both had been ripped away from their families years ago, and they both were considered pariahs of modern society and he knew for sure that they both felt that they had no reason to protect the world other than three reasons. One, it was the right thing to do. Two, without the existence of the planet they would die. Three, well three could be a number of things. For one, an unknown incentive drove them to keep the planet alive and safe. Or it could simply be that there were still a surmountable number of people in the world who were good by nature and design. Yes, three was an X variable. No known reason. But whatever it was, it was good enough to spare a drastic fate that could easily be delivered. "What does it matter, those who COULD, are good enough to prove their worth as good-natured beings. Unlike you and Nitas." Shadow kicked the demon in the side of his head and sent him flying into the ground, skidding to the other end of the arena. Skorpion got up with a struggle, and attempted to fight back. How could something so small contain so much strength? Skorpion shot a sphere of poison at Shadow as he got up.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow cried. A barrier of red energy assaulted Skorpion and slammed him into a wall. "Chaos Spear!" bolts flied outward toward the already near-dead demon. "Take this rodent!" Skorpion cried. Pulling his arms from the crater he thrust them forward and the stingers shot out of the slits, followed by very mean-looking chains. Shadow ducked and threw more spears at the chains, shattering them from each other. Shadow landed back on the ground and stretching his arm outward, opened up his fingers aiming his palm at Skorpion.

"Chaos…" he began. Energy focused into his arm, running back and forth along the length at breakneck speed. Skorpion had only a split second to react and peeled himself from the wall a second too late to dodge.

"OVERDRIVE!" he shouted.

Just like that all the concentrated energy in his arm unleashed itself in a massive beam of green energy…WITH the limiters still attached!

"Shit."

THOOM!

The beam collided with Skorpion like a train with a deer. Skorpion fell to the ground yet again and rose groggily clasping his head.

The same voice from before the fight spoke again with a tinge of excitement.

"FINISH HIM!" it cried. Skorpion stared at Shadow with a look of utter terror in his eyes.

Shadow curled his fingers and without hesitation thrust them into his enemy's chest. Shadow ripped his hand back out with a beating heart in his grip.

"FATALITY!"

Shadow then reached down and ripped out Skorpion's femur from his leg

"MORTAL FATALITY!"

Shadow then reached with both hands and tore out Skorpion's ribcage.

"SEVERE FATALITY!"

Lastly, Shadow reached up with both bloody hands and gripped the demon's head.

RIP!

Shadow held the severed head triumphantly above his head as if offering it to the "voice".

"ULTIMATE FATALITY!" The voice cried.

"YOU WIN!"

Shadow tossed the head carelessly aside and walked away as the head rolled and stopped next to the lifeless heart, eyes frozen in fear as they stared at the organ.

(End Song)

"One down," Shadow grinned.

"One to go." Rage finished. The two glared at Nitas, who, upon seeing Skorpion's fate, began to seethe with anger and in blind fury, ran to Rage and tackled him to the ground. Rage kicked the demon off and springed back up with ease.

'I must get rid of his superform. Both of them.' He thought. Nitas grinned before utilizing Smoke Curl. Reappearing behind the two hedgehogs, he tapped them on the shoulders with a finger and immediately the superforms dissipated into the air. Rage and Shadow jumped away from the demon a moment too late. Shadow was back to black and red and Rage back to light blue.

"Hehaha!" Nitas cackled as the air grew lighter. "Oh well, I guess you'll have to manage without from now on!" he grinned at how well his plan had worked.

Rage simply smiled. "Oh, dear. Now it seems that you're the only one with a higher power level." He said sarcastically. Whipping out Famine, Rage shot a jet-black bullet at Nitas which nicked his arm and almost instantaneously his powers evaporated. The hedgehog put on his best shocked expression, "Oops! I guess we're even NOW." Rage said powering up. Nitas glared at him with red hot fury and made a mad dash for the top of the ocean bed, creating a new hole as he bust through the earth.

"…Way to be environmentally friendly…" Rage joked.

We'll I guess we got him on the run now, huh?" Shadow mused. Rage nodded, "But as the old saying goes: It ain't over till it's over." The two rocketed through the earth and appeared on the other side. But Nitas was nowhere to be found.

"Fools! Now once I reach the Master Emerald, NOTHING will stand in my way of killing that annoying doppelganger and ravishing this planet's delicious elements!" Nitas grinned as Angel Island appeared in his mind, its beautiful and delicious Master Emerald's power radiating victory. How unfortunate that that pathetic echidna just happened to leave it completely out in the open like that in a futile attempt to aid his friends.

(Back on the seabed.)

"He's headed for the Master Emerald, if he reaches it then everything will have been for nothing." Rage said grimly.

"_Power of three…_"

The words skated across his consciousness like a whisper in the wind. "Then we must find a way to beat him there." Shadow reasoned.

"No."

"No?" Shadow glanced at the hedgehog sideways. "I need the power of three to attain victory." Rage said looking at the cliff nearby. Above the cliff another fight was being fought. He wanted so much to help them but his priorities were elsewhere at the moment. "Power of three?" Shadow echoed. "I need to absorb the power of three superforms to defeat Nitas." Rage said taking off up the cliff. Shadow followed suit. "Who are you going to absorb?" Shadow asked warily. "Not 'who' who's. I'm not absorbing the person, just the energy required to maintain a superform. This process is completely harmless and allows me to keep those people safe from Nitas. Without the superform's they won't be able to keep up with my speed."

Arriving at the top of the cliff brought a surprise to both hedgehogs. A few feet away from them, was a large semi-sphere of black energy, crackling with an electric current. "I've got an idea, hang on." Rage said as a staircase formed in the earth. Forming a small sphere of fire in his hand, the hedgehog walked casually into the darkness. Shadow followed and the two wound up inside the sphere in the middle of what used to be a massive battle but was now down to a simple brawl. "Hey GUYS!" Rage cried. Literally everyone inside the dome stopped what they were doing for a moment before the clones attacked again and the fight resumed. Rage grinned as he made a fist and thrust it deep into the earth, sending a shockwave throughout the arena. Four massive spikes burst through the ground and impaled the remaining four clones. Everyone stopped to look at Rage again. "I'm surprise that nobody thought to use something like that." Rage stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not everyone can manipulate ALL FIVE ELEMENTS like you can Rage." Crisis argued. "Yeah, it IS pretty uncommon." Volt said backing him up. "Eh, what can I say? Sometimes I forget how abso-fuckin-lutely amazing I am." The hedgehog grinned. "Now, I believe we have a d-d-dd-demon to kill." He stuttered. "You okay bro?" Rage's eye twitched a little. "Yeah, of c-course Volt, why wouldn't I be?" He grinned. "Why are you stuttering?" Knuckles asked pensively. "I'm not. What are you talking about?" he found no recollection of it in his mind.

"_Kill them all!_" Rage gripped his head for a minute. "Ugh, um, I need three powers." He groaned. 'God. I feel so dizzy.' The world feels like it's on a tilt.

He shifted on his feet trying to balance himself. No matter what he did he felt like he was about to tip over.

"Powers?"

"W-what?"

"What do you mean three powers?" Crisis's voice seemed to echo in his ears.

"_Kill them!_"

"_Kill them!_"

"_Kill them!_"

"_Kill THEM!_"

Rage growled as his fangs reappeared and his eyes flashed a hypnotic and fiery, blood-red. A dark aura emanated from his body as he charged toward the very first person he saw.

Amy…

Rage jumped with his claws extended, protruding through the tips of his gloves. "Fresh blood! Fresh meat! Come to ME!" he snarled.

Sonic jumped in front of Amy spin dashed Rage in the stomach rebounding up in the air. Rages snapped open his eyes to see a blue ball of death heading straight toward him. Rage grinned as he lay there letting the ball barrel down. At the last second he disappeared completely courtesy of his Smoke Curl. Sonic landed on his feet and quickly scanned the area for him. Rage rocketed down from the sky and stomped down on Sonic's back. Rage flipped off immediately and shot a fireball at Sonic who flipped out of the way just before it left his hand. Rage fired three more consecutive shots before Sonic rebounded off the ground and fired back with a Homing Attack. Rage flew into the wall from the force of the blow.

"Grah! I'm going to rip your heart out and eat your soul!" Rage cried. The demon peeled himself from the wall, brandishing his swords in each hand. "Prepare to DIE!" he cried.

Sonic froze in place, he tried to move but an invisible force kept him from escaping. 'This is it…' he thought. 'This is the end.' Rage ran forward, dragging his blades against the earth, creating sparks. "Hehehahahahahahaha…I hope you like steaks Sonic; cause I'm about to turn you into prime rib!" He licked his lips in anticipation.

'I may not be able to move, but I'm not going to show fear right now.' Sonic thought. He stood up straight with his head held high. Staring into those twisted and hypnotic eyes with courage and bravery, Sonic showed no fear. Not in the face of death. Not in his final moment. Right now all he could think about was Amy. As long as she was safe. As long as she was safe from this-this…demon. This monstrosity would not lay a finger on her. Even in death he would stop him. He didn't know how. He didn't care. He would keep her safe. "Take your best shot. Demon." Sonic spat the word like it was poison.

Rage's expression turned from one of hate to one of confusion. He was perplexed.

"You-" he started. "Do you not, fear death?" Rage asked almost humanly. This hedgehog was reduced to such a mundane position where he could not fight, and yet he remained rock-fuckin-solid and showed no fear.

"No."

Was his answer.

He grinned, "Good." Rage positioned the blades in an "X" about ready to decapitate Sonic like a pair of scissors cutting off the heads of Barbie dolls.

"_**STOP!"**_

The two were frozen in place. The blades only just barely touching the skin.

"What-" Rage removed the blades carefully from Sonic's neck. Slowly, he turned around to face one of the voices that commanded him. Scarlet stood in front of him looking terrified. His brothers showed the same exact expression.

"Sonic, I-I'm sorry-I-" Rage stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones to say.

"Save it." Sonic growled dusting himself off. "Go screw yourself." He snarled and walked off disappearing in a blur a second later.

A look of hurt crossed Rage's face. "I-" sighing, Rage turned toward Scarlet, his eyes speaking what he was feeling. "What do I do Scar?" Rage whispered. "Keep fighting." Scarlet gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And don't give up." She said with a smile. Rage smiled just as softly before kissing her once more. When they broke, Scarlet looked up into his golden eyes. They were so vivid.

'Wait! Gold!' she thought. "Rage! Stop!" She cried. But it was too late. Scarlet looked to notice her original red fur had returned.

"I'm sorry Scarlet. But this is for your own good." Rage whispered to her. "Wait!" But he was gone in a flash of light.

"The bastard! How dare he talk to our brother like that!" Volt shouted.

"Wait till we get our hands on that punk! When I find him I'm gonna trap him in a big ass ball of water!" Crisis screamed and a flash of light followed.

"Guys." Rage called. They were the last ones. With their power added to his current power he would be able to finally end it all; with the power of three, he would attain…"victory". He liked the way it sounded. It sounded good the way it rolled off of his tongue.

The two brothers turned around to face him.

"Are you ready for this?" Rage looked at them with calm, belying eyes. "I need your powers." He ordered praying he wouldn't need to argue with them. Something told him he would have no such luck.

"Are you crazy? We're not letting you face him alone! We're in this thing together, brothers till the end." Volt proclaimed. "We're not giving you our power otherwise."

"Volt, don't do this. Just listen to me." Rage said calmly. It was apparent that he would have to forcibly take the power. Now it was only a matter of playing along.

"Rage, we didn't come this far just to stand on the sidelines to watch you get your ass kicked out there." Crisis stated fiddling with a sphere of water as it took on different shapes and patterns in his hand.

Rage glared at him indignantly, "What makes you think I'm going to get my ass kicked? So far I think I've been doing pretty damn good!" he spat. "I mean, c'mon, look at me!" Rage said gesturing at himself. Volt and Crisis both rolled their eyes in exasperation.

"We're not doing anything unless you let us help. You know as much as we do what we're up against. This is serious shit." Volt said crossing his arms.

Rage huffed in 'submission'. "Fine," he said giving in. Rage walked up to his brothers and embraced them in a hug. "You guys take care of yourselves." He whispered. Slowly but surely, he could feel the saturation in Chaos Energy rise inside of him; the concentration in his brothers steadily went down. "Good luck out there." Rage opened his eyes and the three of them split apart. Rage floated backwards as he saluted the two good-bye.

"**STOP HIM!"** someone cried.

Volt and Crisis turned to see Scarlet running as fast as she could to the two brothers. They instinctively willed themselves to take off but their feet remained firmly on the ground. "What the-" Volt and Crisis immediately looked down at themselves to their original green and silvery-blue fur had returned.

"What have you two done?" Scarlet shouted in fury.

All they could do was look at each other dumbfounded and try to find the words to say. But what could you say when your own flesh and blood was walking straight into complete annihilation without so much as a goodbye?

"_Good luck out there._"

'I guess he did.' They thought in unison. The group watched as the flickering gold speck floating in the air stopped abruptly.

**Out above the seabed…**

"This is it." He said almost nervous. "Our final moment." He mused. "Everything we do from now on can have severe consequences or miraculous rewards." Rage fiddled with his fingers, picking at the calluses. So much fighting. How did it get so far so fast?

Rage remembered all the events that led up to this. His mom and dad meeting each other for the first time. The numerous attempts of conception for their first child. Their accidental success. Birth, learning to walk, first words, going to school, dropping out, moving, dad's constant disappearances, coming home late, most of the time drunk, sometimes not coming home at all. Infidelity. Mom's affair with his best friend's dad. His dad killing his friend's dad. Moving again. The cops. Moving again. The gangs. Moving again. The missions. Moving. More missions followed by more moving. Nack killing his parents. Him not feeling any compassion toward his mother. How could he? Shouldn't a mother's child feel the least bit hapless? Why didn't he? Everything led up to this one moment. The infiltration and the fight with Eggman, to busting out of jail and unlocking his true powers. To siphoning the Chaos energy from his brothers and Scarlet. It all came down to this.

"Angel," he said aloud. "I'm going to need your help now more than ever." Rage could feel the weight of the future battle weighing down.

"Let's kick his ass." Rage said finally.

'_You know what to do._' Angel spoke.

Rage nodded and closed his eyes. Focusing his energy, he breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. He opened his eyes, and his irises were golden, like his fur.

"Chaos," He whispered. A moment went by when everything around him seemed to be frozen in place. The blaring siren of the city had evaporated. The rushing winds had calmed, and for a brief, peaceful moment, everything was silent.

"**Pulse."**

He breathed the last word and a wave of Chaos energy pulsed from his body. A wave that was visible only to him, but could barely be felt by anyone holding any traces of Chaos energy. The wave continued to spread, covering everything it touched and bouncing back only from the points that had Chaos energy. Rage waited patiently as he focused until a massive point bounced back to him. There was only one place that could contain so much energy.

The source of it all.

"Angel Island." He smirked. His eyes went from golden to green with tints of red and gold.

"Oh this…is going to be fun." He grinned, and with that, he took off into the air.

**(Back with the rest of the group…)**

"How could you let him do this!" she fumed. "You do realize that you two have just given him the tools for, essentially, a suicide mission do you not?" The two brothers stood there looking shameful. It seemed that Scarlet had the unique ability to make anyone feel like their mother was scolding them. Of course, the same wasn't exactly true for Volt and Crisis. Their mother never said anything like she did. She would just shout profane proclamations of their inabilities to be decent children and promptly after that she would get high again. "He's your own brother! How could you not know what he was doing?"

Mark stood his distance from the tiny madwoman. He knew well enough from watching similar cases with Rage to not get involved. Even backing her up with his own rant would lead to his own scolding.

In the midst of her rant, some foolish voice had the gusto to tell her to shut up. Well, that was the end of that noise. Scarlet whipped around to catch who spoke those forbidden words only to see Rain looking up to the sky.

"What, did you, just say?" Scarlet said through gritted teeth.

"I said shut up. You do realize I don't need a super form to teleport to where he's going right?" Rain said as her eyes began turning gold along with her body. "I suggest that everybody grab hold of me if you all want to come with." She said as her fur began to wave around in the air. Soon enough, everyone did. A big sphere of white light engulfed the group and soon they were rushing past a psychedelic whirlpool of colors.

**(On Angel Island…)**

Red shoes touched lush green grass. "Finally, now, where is that damned rock?" he chuckled. "It's only a matter of time now. Soon I will be strong enough to kill him." Turning in random direction, the blue blur took off into the forest in search of his goal. With a shadow hot on his trail.

**(At the Master Emerald Shrine…)**

"At last," he grinned. "Now, NOTHING, will stand in my way! I will reap this planet of its delicious elements until it is dry!"

Unfortunately, the moment was short lived, as a massive sword struck the demon through his black, un-beating heart. Unfortunately for his assailant, he did not fall. The demon merely thrust the sword all the way in, only to re-materialize with no wound. The sword clattered to the ground as the two engaged in close combat. "I'll die before you destroy this planet." His opponent proclaimed. "Well, that can be arranged." He sneered. Nitas struck Scarlet full in the stomach, sending her flying into a pillar. "Hitting girls now?" came a different voice. "Is that what we got you doing now?" Nitas faced the fool who had challenged him. Crisis struck Nitas dead center in the nose, Nitas stumbled backward only to come back with a lunge and sending the echidna crashing into some ruins with bone-breaking force. Crisis crumpled to the ground like a wad of paper. Blood flew from his mouth so fast you would think he'd cough up a lung. "Electron Tunnel." Spoke another voice. This time, Nitas was the one sent flying. Volt stood there in his finishing position and generated an electrical whip in his hand. Nitas stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. His eyes turned gray and scabs had formed on his arms, legs, and face. Volt cracked his whip at the demon, sending him crashing into more ruins. Nitas rose yet again. Volt cracked his whip again, but this time Nitas caught the end of the beam. "It's a bit kinky don't you think?" Nitas said gripping the beam with two hands. Turning around, he brought the whip down in front of him. Volt, on the other end, was sent up and over, crashing down into the stairs, laying half on and half off. Mark was next, and he had Rouge with him as well. Nitas scowled at the two, Rouge still had her broken wing, which meant that she was very limited to what she could do. Still. He was growing tiresome of these games. The demon abruptly thrust his heel against the ground toward the two, and two stone slabs popped out of the ground at their feet, sending them right back where they came from.

"Hey Nitas!" came a voice from behind. Nitas turned to see black combat boots, followed by a black leather jumpsuit, with black gloves and brass knuckles built in; the suit also had elbow pads, knee pads, and a gruesome spike protruding from each. The entire suit was completely flame-resistant, not to mention bullet proof, courtesy of Rage. She would have to thank him for it later. If she got that far.

"Amy," he said with a "genuine" smile. "How great to see you again!" he said as if it were true. Nitas barely had time to react before Amy sent him rocketing with a punch from her brass knuckles. The hedgehog stopped in mid-air only for to get pummeled back down by her hammer. Nitas hit the ground with a thud and Amy let gravity assist her free-fall back to the island ready to crush the demon's skull. Nitas flipped out of the way just as she hit the ground. "Now, now, is that any way to treat a friend?" he said standing completely straight without as much as a scratch on his face. Unless you count the scabs.

'_C'mon guys get up!_' she glanced at the two brothers who were still recovering from the blunt force of Nitas's attacks. Scarlet however, was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she knew what she was trying to do. '_Now all I have to do is keep him distracted._'

"What did you mean when you said I had a similar energy signature?"

Nitas grinned slyly. "You know what they say, Amy." Amy narrowed her eyes. "No. I don't." she snipped.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He said casually biting his nails, spitting out the occasional hangnail. "Or, hedgehog?"

"Are you going to get to the point or not?"

"Use your head rodent. What do you think it means?" Nitas snapped. "Damn, I thought girls were supposed to be smarter than this. You know you're really not doing a favor for the girls of your species." He said with an amused tone. "I'll give you a hint." Nitas grinned. "Yin Yang, Light and Dark, Negative and Positive." Nitas walked closer toward Amy.

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"What do these things have in common?" he asked growing irritated.

"They're all opposites. They're all related. So, what?" Amy said feeling just as aggravated.

"Okay, let's try again." Nitas groaned. "Your mother and his mother both shared the same…tragic, death, in the same place, at the same time, on the same freakin' day!" Nitas was clearly not liking this "playing stupid" game Amy was playing.

"That's completely impossible." Amy said almost defensively. "There's no way that…he-"

"_You're like a sister to me._" The memory was crisp and clear like it happened yesterday. Only it happened three months ago. Still, she remembered it like it WAS yesterday. The sun setting on the horizon; the scratches and cuts and bruises he and Knuckles had that day. Him, taking off the second two of the boys came out of the house. "But-" she shook the memory away, dismissing the thought. "You're a demon, your lying." She said glaring with an anger that wasn't really there.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. "I'm just saying…" he went back to biting his nails. "It seems to make sense. Your energy signature; him constantly coming to your rescue. It all adds up." He said casually.

"It's disprovable. Sonic does the same thing." She said reasoning with the demon. Though she was mostly trying to reason with herself.

'_Could he?_'

"That may be true, but does Sonic keep an eye on you 24/7? Does he hide out of sight, observing your habits, always nearby, ready to spring into action if needed? Does he hand you tiny little transmitters that only he can hear? Does he fight to save you, taking every precaution not to slip up; worried he will lose another family member?" Nitas took another step closer. "There's no doubt about it, Amy." He grinned slyly.

"Rage. Is. Your. Brother."

The realization hit her like her own hammer. It made sense. Why else would he go through such great lengths to keep her safe? It was something beyond a basic need to protect someone from danger. Rage didn't risk his life for just anyone. In fact, there were only a select few people she knew of that he would go to such lengths to keep safe. She knew who they were. Amy glance through her peripheral vision to see the two brothers had disappeared.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Amy. When are you gonna learn?" Nitas said taking a few steps back. "I can read his mind. I can read yours as well." Nitas quickly spun around and, with an iron fist, (literally) gave Tails a jaw-shattering uppercut, sending him into the air, ultimately crashing on top of an old ruin. "Our next contestant…Shadow The Ultimate Waste Of Time!" Nitas grabbed Shadow's face, and siphoned the Chaos Energy he had in him placing him in a kind of cryostasis. Rain came at him with her fist covered in dark energy. Nitas matched her attack with a hand covered in exactly the same substance. The result was Rain and Nitas being thrown off their feet. Nitas landed back on the ground just as Rain was about to shoot him with her Dark Matter Cannon. Nitas jumped in the air and shot a ball of black energy that engulfed her and once it evaporated nothing was left but a burn mark in the grass. "All the more reason for me to kill you." Amy said bitterly.

"Hahahaha! It's not that easy." Nitas chuckled. "A mortal can't kill me. Only a demon. At this point, if you stab me, I wouldn't even bleed."

"Well we can still try can't we?"

"You again? I thought poster-boys were supposed to stay pinned to the walls."

"What can I say? Mountainsides rub me the wrong way." He shot back.

Spinning into a ball, Sonic dashed under the demon's feet and jumped into the air and came down on his stomach. Nitas got up not feeling anything and formed a whip. The weapon seemed to take on a life of its own and grabbed Sonic and tossed him off the island toward the ocean bed.

"Now, as you can see, my body is no longer able to contain me anymore. Would you kindly step aside while I take my Master Emerald with me?"

"As if! YOUR, Master Emerald? I don't think so!" Knuckles dropped down from the sky and slapped his massive hands against Nitas's ears, making him dizzy. Knuckles crippled his jaw with an uppercut. Nitas stumbled backward and Knuckles stepped up on him with his fist drawn back and hammered it down like a steel smith with a hammer. Knuckles drove his fist again into the demon's face before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground. "I'll die before I let you anywhere near the Emerald…" Knuckles growled.

"What is with everyone and this fascination with death?…" Nitas grinned. In a flash of smoke Nitas disappeared and reappeared behind the echidna and thrust his fingers into the center of his back. Knuckles barely had enough time to react before turning around and swinging for the demon. "I have a feeling this is going to end with a BANG!" Knuckles focused his gaze on a handle with a red button on top. With no time to remove the charge on his back, Knuckles made a dash for the detonator but was stopped by the sound of a "click".

"ARGH!" the guardian cried out as the charge detonated and left a smoking crater where the mini-bomb had been.

Nitas grabbed the echidna by the neck and tossed him carelessly aside with his supernatural strength, indifferent of the fact that Knuckles just happened to land on a ruin right where the new wound had been made. His body went limp from the impact as he fell immediately into unconsciousness.

The demon casually walked toward the altar, his feet leaving burn marks in the stairs as he ascended.

"You're not getting anywhere near that thing." Amy demanded. She launched herself into the air and punched the demon in the ribs.

"You're going to regret that you damned bimbo." Nitas growled.

"Well see about that." Amy bit back. Nitas launched himself at Amy and tackled her to the ground. "You really think you can do something don't you?" Nitas chuckled. "You don't even know how to kill me."

"So you CAN be killed can't you?" Amy smirked.

"I guess you are smarter then you seem; All the more reason to end you." Nitas snarled.

Amy grimaced and threw him off of her, breaking their hand-lock. Amy rose to the floor and tore at her forearm. Underneath the breakaway leather was a gauntlet. At first it just looked like a steel glove, but once she flexed a fist, three fixed, razor-sharp knuckles rested on top of the glove.

A snarl crept across her face as she held her position above the demon.

Strange scabs and burn marks where flesh used to be were replaced by the second layer of skin which was a sensitive red with a tint of pink.

Amy tightened her fist and pummeled the demon, being sure to target the scabs and soft fleshy parts with her steel pointed knuckles. Instead of drawing blood however, the skin just stretched around the blows, absorbing the impacts almost like rubber.

"Hahahahahaha!" his laugh sent a chill through her spine. "Its just metal! It doesn't do anything!" he grinned.

Amy gritted her teeth. "Fine. Let's see what a holy needle does." Amy flexed her wrist upward and a steel needle about seven inches shot out from a pressurized hole barely more than a millimeter in diameter. Amy slapped the needle against his cheek; singeing the skin and burning the fur clean off. A scar remained in place of the needle.

"ARGH! Bitch!" Nitas kicked the hedgehog off and rose to his feet during her hangtime before kicking her into the air which sent her flipping wildly out of control. With no way to stop her ascent Amy prayed and hoped for the best.

…No such luck. Amy continued to spin rapidly until she abruptly came to a stop.

'Impossible! I can't fly.'

"But I can."

Amy looked up to see her savior holding onto her by the collar of her suit. The look in his eyes made her feel like she was in the presence of a lion who's family had been caught by poachers. A look only seen one other time, a look reserved for only one other girl.

"Get to safety sis, it's going to get ugly…again."

Nitas looked up toward the sky to see his golden counterpart had finally arrived. Great, just when unlimited power was within his grasp. These people were like frickin cockroaches. When you squash one another runs the other way. But that thought was whipped away as fiery red eyes met hypnotic blood-red ones. He actually felt a bit fearful from being under his gaze. It was intense. And it showed no sign of going down. His facial features were almost neutral. Rage's lip was straight for the most part except for a very slight downward curve. But it sent the message. Rage was all soldier now; and

He.

Meant.

Business.

Rage sent a current of Chaos Energy running down his arm and Amy disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing behind a ruin.

Scarlet stood hiding in a tree not far from where Amy was. And she saw the look in his eyes. Anyone could tell you that you were in trouble when someone screamed in anger at the top of their lungs before attacking you. It was bad enough knowing you were in for an ass-kicking. But when someone stands still without uttering a word? That's when you know that there's something wrong. That's when you know running won't help. That's when you know you've done it. That's when you know hell's comin' your way for a special surprise visit. Rage. It was times like this where he would toss away his morals and just let loose until he couldn't stand anymore. And Scarlet knew. She knew of how much stamina he had. A normal being's flesh would be reduced to pulp by the time he stopped.

"Nitas." Rage called out to his counterpart.

Nitas hadn't even completely turned away before he was struck full in the face by a bolt of lightning. Rage rematerialized and jumped on top of Nitas landing with his knees on the demon's abdomen. Going in for the finish, Rage raised his hand which was covered in stone and sent it down.

If only it were that easy.

Nitas grabbed the fist and twisted it in and attempt to break the wrist.

Rage flipped along the twist preventing any injury.

Nitas grabbed Rage by the neck and tossed the hero from his body. "You're a fool to come back."

Rage flipped back on his feet and struck the demon in the stomach. "You're a fool to think that I wouldn't." Rage tossed a fireball followed by several finger bullets, followed immediately by a sheet of ice. Rage propelled a gust of wind to speed up the velocity of the attack. Nitas dodged each one successfully except for the ice wall. "Pity. I might have let them live a little longer if you had stayed away."

"Your bloodshed ends here and now." Rage proclaimed.

"Oh, I don't think so. In fact, I think it's just beginning." Nitas grinned menacingly. And just like that, the monster lashed out with black tentacles and the entire team of fighters lay kneeling and bound in front of Rage. "Nitas let them go." Rage pleaded.

"Oh, what is that?" He put a hand to his ear as if to hear more clearly. "Is that…Begging that I hear?" he paused. "Take a good look at you're hero everybody. The indestructible, impervious, Rage The Hedgehog asking me to show him leniency?" Rage looked into each and every pair of eyes. Fear was present in every single one of them. Complete terror. The same look was present among his own features as well. Fear, panic, nervousness and terror. Nitas looked at the hedgehog dead serious. "When the great Rage, has shown ME…nothing but prejudice and intolerance?" Nitas reveled in the panic he was causing. In his sick, twisted mind he basked in the riveting feeling of having the ability to tear someone apart by taking what was most important to them.

"Eenie, meenie, miny, mo," he traced his fingers along the necks of each of his hostages. "Who will be the first to go?" Nitas ended his singsong rhyme on one of his victims. Sonic. The bastard landed on Sonic.

"Nitas don't do this. Take me in his place." Rage pleaded, trying to reason with him.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? To save the most renowned hero on the planet. To avoid being blamed, yet again, for the murder of an iconic hero."

"Aw, your making me blush." Sonic blurted.

'_Damned hedgehog! Shut the hell up!_' Rage thought.

Nitas backhanded the hedgehog viciously. "Shut up bitch! Before I cut your feet off starting with your big toe!" he snapped.

Nitas drew a breath, putting a smile back on. "I almost forgot, Your still wanted for murdering him in the first place aren't you?" Nitas continued as his claws extended to a gruesome five inches. "Oh-ho-ho boy, are they going to be mad when they find you've done it again! I wonder, do they know that you've broken out of prison yet? Not only that, do they know that you killed every guard there in cold blood?" Nitas tossed his head back in laughter. "Oh, man! Today just isn't your day isn't it?" Nitas dragged his claw along Sonic's shoulders. "No, I don't think that begging will do you much good." He stopped in back of Sonic. "No, I think that in order to save what matters most to you…"

He positioned his hand…unbeknownst to Rage.

"You have to be willing to make a few…SACRIFICES!"

"NO!" Rage cried out. With the last word Nitas thrust his claws through Sonic's flesh, piercing the other side of his body. Rage watched in shock and despair as the cobalt hero dropped lifelessly to the ground, his blood pooling out and staining the grass with its precious liquid.

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles watched with the same horrified expressions on their faces as their best friend who always seemed to smile in the face of danger, and near-certain death, now lay still with a look of terror and surprise. The wounds from the individual claws spurted blood from his body. From an angle the wounds formed a sort of upside-down smile. Blood trails followed from the holes and resembled a gruesome grin. His eyes were frozen in the same terrified expression when the claws pierced his flesh. Nitas licked the blood off of his claws one by one. "Delicious…" he grinned.

"You monster!" Rage screamed. Wisps of smoke billowed from the ground around him and from his head. "I'll kill you!"

"Oh don't act like I'm so different from you. We're one and the same, remember?" Nitas tapped his head with a claw. His fur began to turn a royal blue as the blood of the drained Sonic ran through his veins.

"I'm nothing like you!" Rage cried in defiance. The smoke wisps began to thicken as the golden color of his fur grew brighter.

"Are you sure?" Nitas laid on the doubtful inclination as he strolled from side to side. "Think about it. Don't you feel the urge, the need to kill? The desire?" Nitas picked his teeth with a claw as though he was without a care in the world. "How do you know you're not like me? What makes you so different?"

"_Who let 'X' out? Someone put him back!" _A voice commanded. Rage had a vision of a green flickering screen with an outline of a hedgehog body. Next to the body were some numbers and letters. Rage guessed that these indicated the status of said hedgehog. He blinked his eyes to re-focus on the objective.

"Let them go now!" he demanded.

"Aw, but I'm having SO much fun." Rage watched to see who Nitas was going to take out next. Tails? Knuckles? Amy? Scarlet? "How does it feel?" Nitas continued. "Knowing that the very lives of those closest to you are in danger, and you powerless to stop me?" Out of pure instinct, Rage lunged toward his devil ego in a futile attempt to stop his bloodshed. But Nitas was quicker and quickly wrapped his arm around Tails's neck and held a knife to his jugular vein. "Ah, ah, ahh. One more step and Miles here dies a nice and slow, messy death." He grinned. "I just love watching 'em squirm don't you?" He couldn't help but just laugh in delight at the idea of cutting the fox and watching his head loll and lap up the delicious blood as the leftover liquid ran through the grass, adding volume to Sonic's collection of blood which had saturated the ground where his body lay. Tails looked up in terror, his eyes wide with fear and panic. "P-please, d-don't kill me." He pleaded. Nitas directed his gaze. His heartless, soulless gaze, down at the poor fox. "Now, now, That's all up to your so called friend here. Now, tell me. What are you willing to do, to escape death?"

"Tails don't listen to him." Rage said trying to gain control over the situation.

"Tell me Tails, are you willing to do what it takes to save your own life?"

"Tails…Look at me." Rage said calmly.

Tails tore away from the poisonous stare and with fear-stricken eyes, slowly looked to the only person who could restore balance to the earth and bring peace of mind to him once more.

"Remain calm. I promise that I will get you out this. Just relax." He said trying to keep Tails under control when he could barely control himself. Sweat coated his forehead and the buzz in his head was growing incessantly loud.

**FLASH**

"Security Breach! Security Breach! Project X has bypassed the level one security sector and is approaching Sector Two!"

Bullets whizzed past the hedgehog as he stumbled through the corridors in a cumbersome race to escape the facility and its guards. Everything in his wake was completely decimated and the stench of a few rotting corpses was accompanied by the occasional puddle of blood. "Argh! The voices! Make em' stop!" he clawed at his head in the excruciating pain. "Why won't they stop?" a bullet grazed his arm and he clutched the wound out of instinct. But he felt nothing but his own fur. Rage glanced down to see the wound had already healed and the fur was pulling itself back together again. "What? Impossible!" the hedgehog was so focused on the phenomena that he didn't notice the guards closing in on him. "Gotcha!" cried one of them. Said guard grabbed the hedgehog by the wrist attempting to restrain him. Bad mistake. Rage took the hand and removed it forcefully. Literally. He removed the guard's hand from its socket. Blood splattered everywhere as he clutched his stub in agony. Rage stared dumbfounded at the severed limb he was holding. The hedgehog threw the hand away in shock. Normally he would have control over such strength but he ripped it off with much more ease than he would usually rip people's hands with. In a daze of fear and confusion he continued through the corridors looking for an escape. "Project X has reached Sector Two, stop him!" came the female, automated security computer. Rage raced along, ignoring the warnings. "Project has breached Sector Three. Project is en route to Sector Four. Project has three sectors left before reaching the facility exit." Came the computer voice again. Rage turned down the next corridor to find two G.U.N. sentry bots blocking his path. Rage thrust his arms out in fists expecting two cannon barrels to appear and release white energy spheres. Nothing. "Shit!" Rage ducked to avoid a missile and continued down the previous hallway to come to a dead end with a door that read Energy Containment. "I hope this helps." He said and ducked in locking the door behind him. A large room stood before him. In the center was a shatter-proof glass canister which held a white energy inside. "Too easy." He grinned as he carelessly walked up to the canister. Rage was about to reach out and punch the glass. He should have known better. Another sentry bot dropped from the ceiling and blocked his path. "Of course. It's never that easy." Rage ducked to avoid yet another missile and jumped to the side to dodge a barrage of bullets. "Might as well have him do my work for me while I'm here." Rage jumped high into the air and landed directly behind the canister. As expected, the dumbass robot shot straight through the glass and punctured a hole in it, weakening its durability. Rage lunged at the glass and punched straight through. The energy instantly latched on to the nearest living organism which was him. Rage could feel the energy surge within him as it crackled and whipped around his arm. "Aw HELL yeah!" he cried. "Five Hour Energy's got nothin' on this shit!" As soon as the energy was completely absorbed Rage flexed his fist to feel the newly acquired strength. "Now…Where were we?" he smirked as he pointed a finger and shot a bolt of energy through the hull of bot. The circuits shorted and sparked before it collapsed to the ground. Rage walked up to the bot and observed it. After a moment he tapped it with his foot to see if it was really dead. "Hm…" he shrugged. rAge turned to step out the door

"Wait." The hedgehog froze in place and turned around.

"Please, you have to help me."

Strung up in front of him was a lion in a black ninja suit. A golden cross was looped around his heck by a thin gold chain. His ninja suit had a small, strange symbol on the left chest. The symbol was made of a sword pointing downward. The handle ended in a point like the tip. The two sides of the handle that came before the base of the blade curved inward toward the sword. The tips acted as the two sides of a shield which then continued down and ended at the tip of the sword. The lion was held against the wall by chains and shackles. Suspicion clouded the hedgehog's mind. "My name is not important right now. What is important is that we escape this facility as soon as possible." Rage eyed the lion warily and decided fuck it. Throwing caution to the wind, he shot down the shackles and the lion took care of the rest. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"You can thank me once we get out of here. Right now we need to focus." Rage walked toward the door. "Right, let's move." The lion crouched behind the door and Rage took the incentive to strike as soon as the door opened. The two exchanged looks before the lion yanked open the door and Rage jumped out shooting down two sentry bots immediately.

"They are too large and bulky to respond to short quick movements. We must strike from above, underneath, and behind. Those are their major design flaws; therefore, those are the weaknesses that we must exploit."

Rage sprinted forward with his new ally in tow. "Under and over?" He asked dodging missiles. The lion nodded his head in understanding. The two closed in on the first bot and rage went into a slide with his hands opened ready to lift the ninja into the air. The lion sprinted forward and caught the jump before Rage was too far underneath the sentry bot and the hedgehog propelled his ally up and over the first bot and onto the hull of the second. Rage used his superior strength to grab at the base of the first bot and used the momentum to swing himself up from behind while ripping out the panel that protected the circuitry and used his strength to bust through the rigid bullet-proof hull and latched onto the sphere inside which served as its eyes. The bot short circuited as the eyes were ripped from its socket. Rage back-flipped off the robot and turned to see the lion struggling to maintain his balance on the erratically spastic robot. "Catch!" Rage tossed the panel he had like a frisbee. The lion caught the panel and jammed it through the hull where it rested in front of the sphere and blinded the drone. The bot twisted and turned every which way before running into a wall and falling down on its back unable to do anything else.

"We need to find the weapons room on our way out here. I suspect that is where they have kept my shuriken and my swords." The lion suggested as they made their way down another hallway and into the sixth sector. "Project X has progressed into sector Six, Project X has released Project Seven from his holding room. Do not let them reach Sector Seven."

"The weapons room should be located in Sector Seven. It should also be the place with the most security. We must be cautious." The lion said as they ran down the hallways, destroying sentry bots as they did.

"Projects have entered Sector Seven."

"I thought you said that this place would be the most guarded." Rage said as they neared the weapons room. The hallway was completely empty. The only thing remotely security worthy was a camera at the other end of the hallway above the exit door. Rage took off toward the weapons room leaving his partner behind. Bad idea. The second he had his hand on the door handle six sentry bots came in and surrounded the lion. Rage turned suddenly to see the lion fighting fruitlessly and vainly to keep the bots off of him.

'Great.' He thought. 'What do I do?' he thought. So close. Just through those doors and I'll be free. But I can't just leave him there can I? That wouldn't be right.

As Rage had his inner struggle a sentry bot had noticed him and was about to engage. He made his decision and ran through the door.

The lion watched as the hedgehog blindly ran toward the exit. The last image he saw of him before a circle of sentry bots surrounded him. The lion immediately leaped into action and landed on the robot directly behind him. the others closed in and thereby limited his space to move around. One robot aimed its turret and fired a wire at the lion in an attempt to restrain his arm. Unfortunately for the ninja the robot was successful. Unfortunately for the robot the ninja cut the wire with his claws. Landing back in the center of the circle the lion was about to strike the robot in front of him when one of the others shot another wire that latched onto his wrist. Another bot latched onto his other wrist before he had a chance to cut the wire again. He tugged at the wires in hopes of breaking free but that was definitely out of the question. He watched as his so called partner was nowhere to be found. "Well, I guess this is the end of the line." He said with an edge to his tone. The lion bent to his knees in submission and the sentry bots began to move in to drag him back to his cell.

The group was about to turn the corner when the wires broke suddenly out of nowhere. The robots searched stupidly and the lion watched as two robots suddenly dropped to the ground and exploded. Again two more robots fell to the floor in heaps of metal. This time the lion saw as two robots were struck again with deep cuts before collapsing and being reduced to a smoldering pile of metal. Rage dropped from above and landed in front of his pal. "Miss me? I wouldn't be surprised." He grinned. The lion smirked at the hedgehog. Turns out he didn't leave him to fend for himself. He stuck by like a true ally. "I thought you were going to leave without me." Rage smirked and sheathed his swords and brought something out from behind his back. "I got your stuff back for ya." He said presenting the shuriken and the sword. "Now, let's ditch this shithole." The two walked carelessly out the door where they were met with fresh green grass and crisp clean air. Yeah, they wish. What they got was nothing more than toxic fumes spilling out of the smokestack, polluting the air, and a gravel and dirt road that stretched for miles along the dead and yellow grass that surrounded the building. "Well I guess we should take care of this building here." Rage said looking at the lab with distaste. The lion nodded silently. "Yes, we cannot allow this facility to destroy the atmosphere and kill the wildlife any longer." The lion looked at his ally, "I take it you are aware of the powers I most likely possess, as I am aware of yours?" Rage could feel the energy surrounding the lion. It was powerful. He felt like he could hardly move and fatigue seemed to creep up on him. "Yes, I am. From what I have gathered you are extraordinarily powerful. Maybe more so than I can tell." Whoever this guy was, he definitely was a very powerful person with extensive training. "Alright, let's bring this thing down." Rage said igniting in a burst of fire he flew up to the smokestack and covered it with a cap of rock and did the same with the other. Rage then flew down and helped the lion run along the sides of the building with their swords dug deep in the ground and cut any power lines or wires that provided the building with its electricity. Rage met up in the back and he and the lion dug their fingers into the earth and twisted their wrists. The result was a ring of dust that came up from the crack around the factory. The earth that supported the building lifted of the ground by a few feet and began to disintegrate back into the ground as soil and dirt. By this time the workers in the factory had ran out and the only thing left to do was dismantle and disintegrate the foundation and factory itself. Since the stone and the materials used to build the factory all came from nature at one point or another, it was just a matter of breaking down the material until it was reduced to its original composition and became nothing more than dirt and sand. The combined efforts of the two heroes and their focus made the process twice as fast. Which was approximately ten to twenty minutes. Last of the job was to dispose of the toxic fumes and materials. Rage transformed the stone cap atop the smokestack into a larger sphere and collected all the toxic materials and pollutants. Rage closed off the ball and raised high into the atmosphere. "We wanna pitcher, not a belly itcher!" he grinned and swung his arm around in a circle like Popeye before tossing the sphere with great ease. He watched it sail into space and descended back down. "Well I guess that's it. The ball will sail toward the Andromeda galaxy at which point the black hole in the center will disintegrate the matter as it absorbs the ball." Rage explained. "But what will happen once it crosses into the other dimension?" the lion asked dusting himself off. "That's actually a common myth. There is no second dimension. At least, if there is, a black hole isn't the way to get there. Truth be told its really just a super condensed point that absorbs and breaks down matter at such a rate that even light cannot escape, which explains why they can't be seen by the naked eye, hence the name, Black Hole. We're fine." Rage concluded. The two walked out where the exit had once been and confronted the staff ordering them to leave. "And let me catch you sons of bitches doing some sick experiment again and I will personally reduce your internal organs to pulp." Rage threatened. The staff left as ordered and the pair exchanged goodbyes before taking their separate paths. "Well I guess this is it. Thanks for all your help." Rage said as they shook hands. "Anytime. And thank you for your help as well." The lion replied. "By the way, you never did tell me your name." Rage remembered. "Nor you I my friend. Do not worry. Perhaps someday we will cross paths again." The lion saluted the hedgehog and he to the lion. "Here. A token of my appreciation." The lion had in his paw a badge. It was an interesting design. A sword pointing downwards with a handle that had a tiny blue gem set on the end. At the point where the hilt met the blade there was two points. Each had an inward curve that was met at the end by two downward curves which met at the point of the blade and resembled a shield. "Thanks, but what is i-" Rage looked up to see his mysterious friend had disappeared into the wind. He smirked. "I gotta learn how to do that." He said to no one in particular. Rage turned heel and ran off. His friend watching from the plains, hidden, in the tall grass. "Farewell, Rage The Hedgehog."

**FLASH**

If there was anything that memory taught him it was that gut instinct is usually better to follow than what you think might be the best solution. And sometimes drastic decisions needed to be made in order to do the right thing.

But what was the right thing to do? Save them, and let the world go to pieces? Or let them die, for the better cause? His dad's voice echoed again in his mind.

'_Think…'_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nitas. If you let them go, I will give you the Master Emerald." Rage said carefully.

"You can't do that! The emerald isn't yours to give!" Knuckles shouted in anger.

The entire team looked at the hedgehog like he was insane.

Amy was incredulous, 'He wouldn't…'

Tails was still freaking out, 'Don't do it Rage, its not worth it…'

"Don't be stupid bro! It's not worth saving a few lives!" Crisis cried.

Shadow looked at him wanting to believe it was a ruse. 'He won't…'

"Bullshit!" Nitas cried, still holding Tails by the knife.

"No bullshit, I'd rather die knowing the world was in ruins than knowing that I indirectly was at fault for their deaths. I'll even give you my soul."

Nitas grinned evilly. The dumbass was really going to give him the world AND his soul on a silver platter. His soul would only make his powers twice as strong given that Rage was the original and Nitas was the copy. And to top it all off, his effort to save his friends would be fruitless as they would all die in the wake of his destruction anyway. Nitas released his grip on Tails ever slowly and the fox breathed in precious air that he thought he would never breathe again. Nitas walked up to the hedgehog triumphantly. "Good to see you come to your senses." Rage glared at him with spite. "Go to hell." Nitas ignored him and walked up to the altar. Nitas placed his hands upon the glowing jewel.

"**Gemma imperator, impertio infestas potestas…**" he chanted the incantation as his hands began to glow a faint green. (Commanding gem, impart hostile power…)

The entire team stared in disbelief. They didn't think that Rage would actually let him do it.

Amy shouted to get the hedgehog's attention. "Rage how could you!" she shouted. Rage didn't turn to face her, merely placed his hands behind his back patiently waiting for the end of the world to come. "You bastard! Sonic was right not to trust you anymore! You're nothing more then a coward and a quitter!" Knuckles shouted.

Scarlet and his brothers simply stared at the ground in front of them. They were ashamed, how could they look at him? He gave up. He let him win. They couldn't face him.

"If I ever get out of this trap I'll kill you myself!" Knuckles cried his erroneous claim, struggling to break the bonds, ignoring the wound in his back.

"**Concessio externus extremus profundus imperium. Phoca intus meus proprius imperium.**"

(Grant external, extreme, and boundless power. Seal within my own power. )

As Nitas uttered the last few words Rage opened his palms and War and Famine appeared in his hands. Everyone looked to see something they did not expect. The presumed "traitor's" hands were emanating an emerald green.

In a blur of black and red, Rage whipped out War and Famine from behind and let drops of red and black sail through the air.

The bullets sung.

The bullets glimmered.

And the Emerald shattered.

The group watched the sky swallow the shards and watched with feared expressions as Knuckles dropped to the floor in a mess of blood. Nitas had struck again.

Nobody could see it, but the now ruthless hedgehog standing before them was praying.

"Help. That is all I am asking for. Not forgiveness but help. Hopefully, if this all ends well, I may be allowed atonement. Please, help me do this." Rage finished his prayer and grabbed his swords from out of the ground and brought them affront in an "X" cross before separating them in a slash which sent two beams of electric current cutting through the air. Nitas took the blows head on, not even bothering to protect himself. The currents fizzled out once they made contact.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Nitas cried.

"How about this!" Rage burst forward, gliding across the grass and brandishing his blades once more in exchange for his Colts. A trail of sparks followed as they skated across the earth. The two grew closer and Rage used Smoke Curl just when Nitas was about to tackle the hedgehog.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting shall we?" Nitas kept going instead of stopping to predict his copy's next move. Keeping his line of sight as a runway, Nitas glided at a rather high speed.

"Hnhahahaha! Time to die bitch!" Nitas shouted.

Rage reappeared in front of the demon, wielding War in his hand. Rage unloaded what normally would be an entire clip before Nitas grabbed the gun from his hand and blindsided the hedgehog.

"You're going to re-" Rage got up to attack but stopped in his tracks. "Scarlet NO!"

BANG!

Rage watched helplessly as the bullet sailed through the air. Everything seemed to run in slow motion for him. He watched her, her scared, surprised, helpless expression. Her eyes, those helpless eyes. They looked like they were about to cry. Like they were begging, no, pleading, for someone to save her. That someone being me. God, those eyes…it was a look I hoped never to see.

"…Dear God…"

(Now Playing: The Unforgiven by Metallica)

He watched the bullet spiral as it pierced her skin and under her collarbone. He could almost feel the impact on his own skin. He could most definitely feel his heart stop. In a desperate rush, he blazed a trail to her falling body, catching her just before she hit the floor.

"Scarlet, no! Please, hang on!" he pleaded. 'Damn it! What do I do?' Rage wracked his mind for solutions but none came. 'No…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!'

"_Angel, help me!"_

'_I am sorry, but there is nothing that I can do…'_

Panic struck his heart as he desperately tried to think of something, anything that would save her. Nothing. The light was already leaving her eyes and she looked very pale and dim. Rage looked to the sky. 'Maybe I can get her to the hospital before-'

'_There's no time, she'd be dead before you reached the shoreline.'_

Rage couldn't stand it. Here he was, the only girl he has ever cared for, dying in his own arms, and he, powerless to save her. How could he not save her? Why could he not be her hero now, when she needed him most? Why did he have to lose the ones closest to him? He couldn't stand it. Rage couldn't handle it. He was in so much turmoil that he didn't even notice a hand lay itself upon his cheek.

"Rage…"

He opened his eyes.

"Don't…don't let him…don't let him take you. Don't let him control you…don't let him…"

He could feel her breathes getting shorter as she struggled to breathe. He could hear her voice getting weaker.

"Don't let him…turn you…into…an animal." She pleaded.

"Scarlet, please, save your energy." He begged. But it was no use. Her hand fell limply back down to her side, her eyes slowly fluttered, and her breathing ceased.

"Scarlet? Scarlet…?" panic rose in his voice.

No…no she can't die. She's Scarlet she can't leave. He was supposed to protect her…she was supposed to live.

No…

This isn't happening.

This can't be happening…

But it was.

She was gone.

And it was his fault.

All his fault.

She died because of him.

'Because of **US**.'

He laid her head gently on the ground.

(Now Playing: The Unforgiven by Metallica)

His hands began to tremble.

"…"

His body began to spasm.

"…"

His body began to glow a deep red.

"…"

His fur turned black and his canines drew themselves from their sheathes. Red energy pulsed and rose from the ground around him. Green energy slipped from his hands and layered the ground he kneeled on. A guttural noise rose past his teeth and down his lips with each struggling breathe he took.

"This is wrong."

"What?"

"The legend says nothing about this. His power levels aren't supposed to spike so high and low so sporadically. The amount of Chaos energy I can feel is enough to kill any other being instantly. Yet, he remains unfazed."

Rain watched as the hero before them went through his rapid physical alteration. "His fur isn't supposed to change either. He's supposed to rise past the Earth's atmosphere in space and finish the battle there."

Amy looked past Rain to see his brothers standing up rubbing their wrists. "What?" She looked down and brought her hands up in front of her. "We're free?" Amy looked to see the greenery was shrouded in a blanket of green…

"Chaos energy…" she whispered. Amy suddenly got an idea. It was a stretch, but it could work. It just might work. She smiled and ran over to Volt, dragging Rain along with her.

Rage was seething. Livid with hate and fury. 'I'm no animal, I'm no animal, I'm no animal…' He thought to himself, trying to keep his cool. Fuck that. Nitas wants a fight. "Then a fight he's going to get…" He could feel his blood flow increasing rapidly with his heartbeat. He could feel his temperature rising. He could feel his energy rising. He held in his breathe and tried to control his anger. That only increased his fury.

"Everything."

"He took everything!"

"And I want it back!"

"AHHH!"

BOOOOMM!

The red energy surged around him as it rose from his body like the flame of a roaring furnace.

The remaining group suddenly felt very tired. They felt like they could barely move.

"I think I'm going to sit down for a little while." Tails wheezed.

Rage thrust his nose to the sky as the power took over. He felt like he was going to explode. He felt like his body was about to bust open from all the power. It wasn't enough. He wanted more! His body crackled with electricity as he trembled with the pure energy. Then, the electricity latched on to Amy, Rain, Tails, Mark, Shadow, Rouge, and his brothers.

Amy could feel nothing but a small tingling sensation as the electricity drained her of her energy like a leech. But the most potent energy; the place that housed just enough for the next step, was Shadow. Rage siphoned enough for the transformation while still leaving enough that it wouldn't kill him.

"HAHHH!" The bolts retracted and flailed about, surrounding the black hedgehog. At the tips of each bolt, spinning rapidly in place and surrounding him in a circle, were the Chaos Emeralds. Rage siphoned the energy they provided.

"ARGH!"

The emeralds spun even faster before dive-bombing the hedgehog and engulfing him in a red sphere. When the ball fizzled out what stood in place was much different then what everyone expected. Of course, by now they should have learned to expect the unexpected. And to top it all off, the group could swear they could hear a deep, malignant laugh envelop the air as the sphere evaporated. It seemed to echo though there were no walls for the sound waves to bounce off of. But it still came as what Rage would describe as a "Mindfuck"…In a cluster of clusterfucks.

Speaking of which, the hedgehog known as Rage was now replaced by a demon with black fur and blood-red irises. A deep scar rested on his chest where Nitas had struck his heart from his bolt of lightning.

'_Don't do it Rage, I know what your thinking and I don't think it's a good idea.'_

"_You're my alter ego, not my father. Back off."_ The hedgehog snipped. _"Nitas WILL __**PAY**__."_ He thought, malice flooding his words. The hedgehog snapped his fingers and faster than someone with the power and reflexes of all seven emeralds could register, Rage was immersed in a barrier of fire that glowed an unnatural red. The hedgehog slowly began to walk toward the altar…

"R-Rage?" a meek voice tempered with caution was accompanied by a green body with quills.

"…"

"…"

There was a short, but dangerous silence. Then, he turned his head eerily slow.

"I-It's Scarlet, s-she's still breathing. S-she has a-a pulse…" the panicky hedgehog continued. Volt stared into his brother's eyes; they pierced his soul and made him feel it was a terrible sin to look at them…

…But there was something else in them. Something hidden beneath that 'molten knife in your chest' stare that he seemed to possess.

Anguish…

A desire to feel at peace.

The NEED, to have someone sympathize for his misfortunes.

A pleading sort of feeling that Rage felt he was losing. Losing his friends. Losing his family. Losing. Losing his loved ones. Losing himself.

"Then take her to the hospital."

Volt stood dumbly, for what reason no one was sure.

Rage's eyes sharpened.

"**NOW!**" he bellowed.

Volt scrambled for Scarlet and took off in a white bolt of fear.

"S-Sonic is alive as well." Rain muttered.

Rage turned toward her with hardened eyes.

"Do what you want with the blue bastard. Do I honestly look like I care?"

Rain gulped as she carefully scooped up his body and teleported away in a blue electric sphere.

Rage directed his gaze towards Amy. "Take Shadow, bring Knuckles to the waterfall and clean his wounds. Bandage them and then have Shadow bleed his arm. Dip your fingers in his blood and draw this image around Knuckles's body." Rage projected an image in her mind. "Place his body in the center of the symbol, cover your hand in blood, and place a handprint on his stomach." Rage continued forward and took to the skies. The image of Scarlet's collapsed body hung in his thoughts. As the memory faded his anger returned ever stronger and just as potent. Nothing but blind fury flooded his thoughts. And rage…pure, scalding, uncontrollable rage.

(Above planet Earth, in deep space…)

"…"

"…"

(Now Playing: Forest by System of a Down)

Dead silence surrounded the combatants. Both were at a loss for words. If not a loss for words then the hate between the two was so strong that they had nothing to say and it was just a stand off between them. This is the end. Only one of us can live. For some reason the phrase, "This universe ain't stable enough for the two of us…" seemed to be the perfect way to describe the situation. "You WILL taste my blade when I'm done with you." Rage rocketed forward with a burst of speed and tackled the other demon to the…oh yeah. Nevermind. The hedgehog released Nitas and whipped out War and Famine. Nitas dodged the bullets as they came, throwing a Smoke Curl in every now and then. "Let me give it a try." He growled. Rage bared his canines and brought his right foot forward, digging it into Nitas's jaw. "This isn't some fucking game!" Rage fired a ball of ice and followed up with Fire Stomp. Floating up a few feet, he flipped forward with fired trailing behind his heels and plummeted down on his enemy's back and performed a small stomp dance with a few slices of his soles which had burning hot blades on the bottom. Nitas managed to slip out from the painful dance and stood to face his opponent. "Well, well…looks like somebody picked up a few moves." Nitas said dodging punches and kicks as he got into the swing of things. "You've really gone too far this time. What you've done is unforgivable." Rage came at the demon again and grabbed his arm and twisted it. Nitas followed the twist as Rage did before when Nitas twisted his wrist. Rage twisted his wrist free from his grip and held out Nitas's arm and promptly applied pressure to the elbow, snapping it in two. Blood spurted from the wound and the broken bone was sticking out. Nitas ignored the pain and used the same arm to elbow Rage in the face, making sure to hit the nose with the piece of bone that was sticking out. He took advantage of the short distraction and dug his fist into the hedgehog's spine. Nitas curled into a ball and then repeatedly pummeled the hedgehog from all angles. Nitas then rocketed further into space and waited for his doppelganger to regain his bearings before propelling himself down and tackling the hedgehog at blinding speed. Rage twisted and turned, trying to elbow Nitas from behind who had grappled the hedgehog and was now dive-bombing for Station Square. Rage squirmed and writhed but couldn't get out of the grapple. Looking down he could see the tiny little squares that made the rooftops of the city. As they re-entered the atmosphere a barrier of fire surrounded the combatants and Nitas only continued to increase his speed. The demon started spinning rapidly, using the same move that Rage attempted in his first fight with Eggman after he discovered he could fly. But unlike Rage, Nitas spun faster and faster without stopping or becoming disoriented. The fighters whizzed past the clouds as they grew ever closer and about a mile or so above the city rooftops Nitas released the hedgehog and let him plummet out of control as momentum propelled him down to the surface. Rage could see the concrete growing bigger and thrust his arms out in protection and could feel the falling feeling disappear instantly as he froze just a foot from the surface. Rage opened his eyes to see he was frozen still above the ground; the hedgehog released a breath he'd been holding.

BOOOOOOMM!

All around Station Square the citizens were watching dumbly as a speck grew rapidly in size while plummeting toward the ground. The speck grew rapidly and as it passed the clouds it started spinning rapidly with a barrier of heat beneath it as well as a tornado of fire surrounded it, spinning like a drill as it neared the ground. "What the hell is that?" came one of the citizens to nobody in particular. The city watched the tornado suddenly split into a smaller spinning figure while the other remained hovering about a mile in the air in the same spot where it stopped. The other figure rapidly took the form of a jet black hedgehog spinning wildly out of control and stopped immediately a foot before the surface. The last they saw was a massive explosion where the hedgehog had stopped before the surface.

"Shadow? Amy? Are you guys dead too?"

"No and neither are you."

"Rage gave Amy the instructions for a ritual of some sort to bring you back."

"So I WAS dead?"

"We're not sure, but from the way things looked you definitely could've fooled me."

"Well thanks for saving me Amy."

A curt line crossed her lips. "Don't thank me. Thank my brother 'The Traitor' for giving me the means to do it." She snipped. "As we speak he is currently fighting for his life as well as the lives of everyone on this planet above the city." She said hoisting Knuckles to his feet.

Knuckles could tell just by looking at her that Amy had definitely changed from the oblivious, peppy girl to a serious and more calculating individual. Amy was no longer that helpless damsel in distress. She was tougher, she was stronger, she was smarter, and better in every way. He couldn't remember the last time she had used her hammer. 'I guess Rage has taught her well.' She no longer was limited to simply swinging her hammer as her only way of defense. Now she could throw a punch and kick and hit just as every bit as hard as a trained hero. There was not a doubt in his mind that she had earned her stripes long ago. "So what do we do now?" Knuckles asked.

"There is nothing we CAN do." Amy began. "This is Rage's fight. Our roles have been played. All we can do is hope for the best."

"Then I guess I'll collect the shards to the Master Emerald." Knuckles turned and was about to scale the mountain when…

"Not yet. If you collect them then when the emerald is assembled again Nitas can simply absorb its energy again and gain the upper hand and destroy Rage and everything he's fighting for." Amy replied. "We must wait."

Nitas rocketed down and slammed his feet on the hedgehog's back at a deadly speed. The result was a massive explosion as a huge crater was embedded in the earth. Nitas jumped and stomped down again, and again, and again. Relentless in his attack. When he finally stopped there was nothing but a cloud of dust. Nitas hovered above the crater and watched for any sign of life. For several moments nothing happened. "Hmhehahahahahaha…I guess he just didn't have it in him."

"You know, its going to take a LOT more than that, to kill me." A voice whispered in his ear. Rage grabbed the demon with his Chaos energy laden hands and took to the skies.

'_Nitas is trying to destroy Station Square. He's trying to carry out the battle down there so the rest of the city can be destroyed in the middle of it. But that's not going to happen. Not while my Scarlet could be in one of those buildings.'_

Her image resurfaced in his mind again. 'Those eyes…' her face just before she was shot. 'Her body…' just before she lost consciousness. The hedgehog hardened his resolve and tossed the hedgehog back into space. Rage whipped out War and Famine and shot three bullets from each gun before snapping his fingers. Nitas was immediately bound by four electrical rings around his wrists and ankles. But alas, he broke free. And the fight continued.

Rage fought back with everything he had. But it was hardly helping if only a little. Nitas returned every punch with one equally as strong. Blood dripped down Rage's teeth, the feral energy explicitly present in his body language. He literally shook with fury, as white as the fire that surrounded his body. The flames licked his fur and curved under the force of his will. Hate burned as red as the demon energy he expelled from his soul. Using the Master Emerald's energy, Rage surged as his power level rose once more. Nitas was hopelessly outmatched now. His fur glowed and radiated a black and dark energy, whereas Rage, expelled deep red energy, and his black fur radiated with its intensity and glowed an ominous black.

"This is for my brothers!" cried the black and blue hero. A fist came across his enemy's face. "This is for my friends!" a stone fist -with long, sharp, multiple points jutting out of the knuckles—rocketed from his side, crashing into Nitas' stomach. "This is for Sonic!" Rage struck him in the chin with his elbow, and followed up by whiplashing his arm, by which his fist collided with his cheek, followed by a series of vicious dagger-like attacks, in which Rage jabbed his fingers deeply into Nitas' stomach, and ending with a Ferris-wheel kick to the face. Nitas flew towards the sun, but Rage moved at lightning fast speed and reached it first. Nitas' head came closer, and Rage brought his foot up hard. Again he beat Nitas to the front and flipped around, bringing his elbow down on his enemy's forehead. Again, Rage reached the front and gave a solid roundhouse, sending his counterpart spinning through dead space. Nitas had only a split-second to recover his orientation before Rage was on him again. The hero came with his fist drawn back for his next blow. "This is for Station Square!" Rage dug another blow into Nitas' cheek again and sent him hurtling back. Electric bonds appeared, binding the evildoer where he was, as Rage prepared for his final blow. "…And this, this is for Scarlet." The gruesome image of his beloved lying on the ground, precious life liquid draining quickly from her wounded body tugged at his heart. And for an instant, an instant only, his heart turned black and cold as ice. But that moment was all he needed. Nitas tried to talk his way out, "Go ahead!" he taunted, "Do it!" Nitas grinned manically. "But remember, I'm a part of you. If you kill me, you kill half of yourself!" Nitas said grinning still.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." Rage said in a chilling tone, that same determined look clinging to his face. "Adios, Nitas The Dark Hedgehog." He said with grim finality. Slowly, a Katana and a double-edged sword materialized in his hands. Rage electrified the blades, and sped towards his tormentor, the blades sparked with energy, and the last thing seen was a bright flash. The sound of metal sliding against metal was heard, followed immediately by the cutting of flesh. The sound appeared to echo, throughout all space and time.

(Now Playing: The Unforgiven 2 by Metallica)

The feeling they felt was one that nobody could explain by a simple definition. He did it. He had finally done it. Rage had defeated Nitas and restored everything to the way it was as a result. And just like Rain said, it ended just as the legend had spoken of. A resounding finale that would in time come to be known only as The Great Flash. Amy strolled through the streets of Station Square enjoying the sun's familiar rays, realizing how close they came to never seeing the sun again. She looked around to see the buildings looked just as they did before all this. Whoever was in charge of the whole construction thing made some serious haste. Amy continued along her path and came to the Emerald Coast. Cream and Cheese were playing in the water, a sand castle rested on the shore next to a bucket and pale. A picturesque image. It was almost perfect. If not for that one lingering thought.

Sonic sped through the mountains, taking in the fresh air he had come to love throughout his years growing up. It was his only companion at times like these. Times when he preferred to be alone. Times when nobody could reach him. Coming to an edge at the mountainside, he stopped and jumped up on top of a boulder, overlooking the coast of the city. He could see Amy and Cream all the way from out here. The hedgehog rubbed his nose as he thought the many thoughts running through his head. A smile crept up on him as one thought stuck out to him.

"Finally…" was the only thing he muttered as he looked over his emerald, feeling with his big hands for any missing pieces. Everything was there. Knuckles sat at the edge of the steps to the altar, enjoying the breeze that came by every once in a while. A picture perfect image of swaying trees and grass. It was things like this that made guarding the Master Emerald worthwhile. Knuckles wrapped his arm around Rouge's shoulders and pulled her to him, Rouge leaned her head against his shoulder. Her wing wrapped gently in bandages. The two sat there guarding the emerald. Together. At last.

Tails laid under his X Tornado doing whatever it was he was usually doing. Pulling himself out from under he sighed and left his tools for once and let them clatter to the floor. He got up and walked out toward the end of the garage door and leaned against it as Rage had once done before him. H felt like the king of his domain. Tails got up and walked to the edge of the runway his namesakes flitting about. He knew he should be happy, the planet was safe again. But at the cost of a good friend's life. Tails turned around and headed toward the grave marker next to the runway a few feet from the door to his house. No, Rage never really left them. He's still there. In spirit. Free from prejudice. Free from the judging eyes of those who didn't know him. A breeze rolled past him and gently slid across his face and he wondered if it might be him. If Rage might be trying to communicate. It was a breeze. It could mean anything. Tails smiled and turned to walk back to his workshop, but decided to spend some more time at the burial site.

"Got that sentimental feeling too huh?" Tails turned to see Volt walking up to the burial site as well. "I just wish it didn't have to end the way it did." Tails replied. "The fall of a great hero is never something pleasant." Volt replied. "Yeah…" was all Tails could say. "For what its worth, the ones we love never truly leave us." It was Amy who showed up this time. "No, I suppose he's still here. Not in body, but in thought. In mind. In soul."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Everyone looked to see Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge show up as well. "You can never tell when someone might not be here the next day. So I guess the lesson learned here is the cherish everything in life." Rouge said. "Yeah. One day its here, the next it's gone. Just like that." Shadow replied. "Spoken like a true gentleman." Sonic jumped up from the platform underneath the one where Tails's workshop rested, along with the grave where everyone was standing.

"Wow, I didn't expect everyone to be here." Said Crisis. He and Mark came up from behind as well. "It seems everyone is here." Crisis acknowledged. "Almost everyone." Crisis corrected. "Scarlet isn't here." Volt noticed. Mark took on a more depressing tone. "I think she took Rage's…defeat, the hardest."

"She didn't even show up to the funeral." Volt said. "Yes she did," Mark replied. "She just didn't want to risk everyone saying how sorry they were and reminding her that it was true."

"I guess some words are best left unspoken." Shadow said. "Yeah…" this time it was Knuckles who said it.

"I hate to say it guys, but I have to get back to the Master Emerald." Knuckles said saluting the team as he turned. They all waved goodbye to each other and dispersed to their homes. Amy lingered a little however. As did Shadow, Volt, and Crisis. Amy smiled a little before she left. "See ya big bro." she turned and left. "Rest in peace brother." Volt said before disappearing as well. "Take care." Was all Crisis could say. "Sayanora, Rage The Hedgehog." Shadow smiled and took off. For some reason, he felt that everything would be all right someday. Someday. But not today.

**Well what do you think? I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Reviews please! Let me know your thoughts on the story and my style. I smell sequel in the oven so keep your eyes peeled! Of course reviews make writing sequels easier…hint, hint. Until next time everybody! Peace Out!**


End file.
